Where Universes Intertwine
by Evelyns Journey
Summary: Well in our world, they are fiction, just characters in a book, in their world we are just muggles who never caught on to magic. Sirius is dead, or is he?Voldemort has a daughter?What will three girls decide when faced with devilishly handsome men or home
1. Chapter 1

"Some people may say parallel universes do not exist but my dear friends they must even if it is in our imaginations. Worlds can be built upon imagination," whispered Evelyn to her friends who weren't really listening to her as usual, after all she did come out with the strangest things.

Evelyn was currently in her twelfth year of high school and could not wait to finish to leave the bloody town she was forced to live in. Standing at 5 foot 9 inches she was one of the tallest girls in the school, with brown hair that barely reached her shoulders, and eyes that never stayed the same color. Her eyes were the only thing she really liked about herself, her teeth were rather crooked and she had mild acne which bothered her a slight too much, and on top of all that she was considered quit the nerd. Funny enough she was nearly failing math with a 65, and couldn't handle physics let alone advanced math, really she was a normal student but it so happened that she loved to read.

"Come off it Evelyn there can't be any other universes, it would be impossible. Your such a dreamer, although if there were I wouldn't mind being in a universe that included George Weasley. Alright enough of that now, we'll all be late for classes, seriously!" Lulu exclaimed in frustration looking up at the clock showing that they only had a minute to spare before they all had detention.

Lulu was one of those girls, you know the smart, brainy girls who just happened to be just as pretty as any of the other girls even if no one else saw it that way. Sure she had hair that was unmanageably, annoyingly, frizzy, with a pair of glasses, and she was short but that just made her more interesting because she was different. Still a nerd though... but different. No one really appreciated differences. Truth be told many just saw your looks, how much money your parents made, your athletic status, and your ability to 'fit' in. This is what Evelyn, Lulu and Kassi did worst, they did not 'fit' in and never would, they were just different, they enjoyed dreaming when others could see reality although one of them was a little too far stretched into dreamland.

"We have got no classes Lulu! Remember the presentation we signed up for? The one on intricate plants and their uses? Not sure why the school is allowing such a presentation, it was only for those who signed up though... I wonder who else signed up?" It was Kassi who spoke this time. With her hair dyed black once more chopped off in a very Japanese style way, bangs, long sides, and a short back, with her hazel eyes that penetrated any stare that might suggest rude comments.

All three were sarcastic in their own ways, all three were smart also in their own ways, and all three had a sense of immense imagination, some more then others though. It was fair to say that the girls made good friends, they all of course had their ideas, disagreements, and friendly competition but after all was said and done they were still friends.

Walking down the quiet corridors up to the library they heard silent whispers, it was strange though that they saw no one, each one thought if they mentioned it they would be thought insane by the other. The library doors were open and there stood a women in funny clothes, it was like she was dressed for Halloween or something, a witches robe, a witches hat, a wand and to top it all off a broom. I guess stranger things could have happened, stranger things had never happened before; well at least they had gotten out of class.

"Welcome Evelyn, Lulu, and Kassi, its nice to know you made the right choice to come." The women greeted them and as graceful as a cat she ushered them in, closing the door behind her she turned to look at the grand total of her summons, and it was...3.

"Excuse me, but are we the only ones here?" Evelyn asked, stating the obvious was one of her less admired talents. Blushing at the realization that it sounded very stupid to have asked such a simple question.

"Yes it seems so. I thought that there might be more. Now tell me does either of you possess an inkling of an idea as to why you are here? Why you even decided to sign your names to that chart for a presentation that surely would be boring and surely shouldn't interest no student in their right mind. Oh and please do call me Professor, I am owed a little respect you know," The women said through pursed lips while twiddling a wand between her fingers.

"Well that's just it, isn't it? We're not sane," Lulu replied sharply quit annoyed that she was missing her physics class for twenty questions with a mad women who had surely escaped the mad house.

"Well then, you'll do perfect won't you?" Came the sharp reply as the women stood up to tower over them with a glare that would make a lion shake in his boots(or rather paws).

"Do perfect for what? Won't you get to your point already?" Demanded Kassi trying to find a similar glare to match that of the professors but it was a failed attempt.

"_Parallelium Extrominus_!" were the only words that protruded from the women's mouth as the three unsuspecting girls were thrown into a world wind of color, noise, and pain. It was unbelievable as if every particle in their body was being torn apart piece by piece until there was nothing left.

As quick as it began, it was over as the girls fell into an unfamiliar floor, with terribly unfamiliar people, who did not seem to give a hoot who the intruders were as red sparks and green flashes flew through the air. Evelyn didn't seem to notice one green flash miss her by an inch as she fell atop a red headed boy who groaned with her weight.

"Girls we're not in Kansas anymore..." Came a stark yell from Kassi who had just pushed Lulu out of the way of another red spark.

(Alright this is a change in scene) --------------------------------------------------------------------

The attack had all happened so fast, one moment they were fine, next moment everyone was in a uproar, there were death eaters everywhere and 'You know who' was coming if he was not already there.

The Weasley family was fighting bravely even with George's Holiness(ear got taken off by a curse earlier on that year) everyone seemed to be accounted for. A moment too late Molly looked to see Fred standing in the way of Bellatrix Lestrange who was in the mist of casting the Avada Kedavra curse which would kill him instantly.

"YOU BITCH" Molly Weasley yelled with ease as she cast her own Avada Kedavra curse blasting Bellatrix into the next century. She thought perhaps she had been to late but when she looked Fred's way he was on the ground with a strangely dressed brunette on top of him. Actually it seemed there were three strangely dressed girls, looking quit frightened, and a little confused standing right in front of her. _Where did they come from?_ _Ah well no time to think now Molly, dangerous thing, thinking. _

"Um thanks, but we've got no time for this now! Come on then, lets get you out of here before we are both blasted away for good." Fred managed to choke out as he grabbed the girls arms and threw them into the nearest classroom were a bunch of wounded were being taken care of. "Quick in here you'll be safe!"

At that moment all fighting ceased as the terms of peace were offered. Harry's Life for theirs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

They may have killed my father here, but I've got one chance to get both of them back, the universe spell only works once for each person, so if she got to them, they could all go back and live together once more.

Harry Potter and his tricks, his mothers love, and sense of goodness, why did he have to win, why did he have to live. The boy that lived, pht, it is said when making a choice, why make it at all really, why not just change the facts? Well she had a choice she could stay and be hunted down and killed, or she could go and try to change the outcome. So really to her there was only one answer, she was going and that was it.

"_Parallelium Extrominus_!" a little wave of a wand and she was thrown into an abyss of colors, pain, and more pain.

Tumbling out on to the wet grass she saw the last moments of her fathers life fly before her eyes, she was too late, it was all over. She had failed him and her mother, but there was still a chance for revenge.

They didn't know about her in this realm... In this realm she would extract all her hatred, revenge, and wrath upon those who had defiled her world, thrown it to the wind when her father was the right one to rule. Those idiots, infidels, undeserving wrenches... they would get what was coming to them, and they wouldn't see it.

------------------0---------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------0-------

"Right, out of the way," Lulu said pushing Fred out of her way as she examined the closest wounded which also happened to be a very cute brunette boy.

"What's her problem? I just saved you, you know that?" Fred blabbed frustrated as the other girl with the black hair decided to ignore him and help the bleeding not the blabbing.

"Actually if you want to get technical I saved you remember?" with that and a wink Evelyn sent out to help her friends wrap up the wounded best as she could and they got some first timer tips on magic healing and they learned quickly that they had developed magical ability. It really could get no stranger then this.

"Well hello there pretty lady... Where's the snitch?" the brunette boy asked Lulu as she tried out her new healing charm which seemed to work wonderfully. She was progressing fast, the other two girls not far behind her.

"Snitch? Whatever are you getting on with. Must have bumped your head pretty hard to, to be making passes at me while you nearly bleed to death. I'm Lulu by the way, nice to meet you Snitch boy," Lulu joked teasingly. It was always better to make light of the situation then to approach a serious situation with more dire news. Anyway he was cute, so this could be fun, even if she was only supposed to stop him from dying, no one said anything about stopping him front flirting.

"Ohh the name is Oliver, passing? Passing what Quaffles? Do you know the score? Quidditch is a very important part of life I will have you know pretty Lulu. What a wonderful name... I wonder wh-" stopping mid sentence Oliver passed out from the healing spell that Lulu had performed. To work its magic, it would take some old fashioned sleep too, but Lulu did enough those last few comments. Grinning to herself she moved onto the next patient.

At that moment the same witch, the one from that morning walked into the classroom looking around with relieved eyes, happy eyes, jolly, young eyes, well you get the point she was beyond the point of beaming.

"Well its over! Harry...Harry did it, its finally over," with that the room burst into clapping from all who were awake, even the three oddly dressed girls joined in, Evelyn had a pretty good idea where they were, it was remarkable though, and impossible, but there was no other explanation.

"Professor Mcgonagall, what are we going to do now? There seems to be nearly no space left for the wounded," Fred started but was cute short as Evelyn bounded forward to stop right in front of the women who would on the best of days scare any person, child or adult, easily.

"Professor why doesn't Fred go and clean up the great hall so we can move the wounded while the school is cleaned out, there must be glass and stone everywhere! Plus it will keep him moving and his mouth shut," Evelyn suggested with a wink as Mcgonagall nodded in agreement.

_Why that little quip, she will be paying for this latter, saucy muggle- dressed, snappy, too cocky for her own good..._As Fred Weasley stepped into the corridor to start the very long process of cleaning duty he mumbled some more not very nice words under his breath.

"At least your alive" Evelyn called after him, laughing as the red headed boy walked down the hall.

"If I may ask, who are you anyway? I've never seen you before, so you can't be a student." Professor Mcgonagall asked suspiciously turning to the girls, one of whom was carrying a very unstable Wood.

"Don't you remember us?" the three chanted at once looking at her, astonished that the women could forget in so little time. It was her, the one who had sent them there for whatever reason they did not know. And now she was denying every bit of it.

"Why would I remember you, I've never met you in my entire life? Now hurry along and transport the wounded students to the Great Hall, Mr. Weasley would you accompany these fine ladies so that they may find their way," the Professor added as a boy, the same boy that Evelyn had fallen on, came marching in but this time he had one ear missing.

"At your service my ladies," he said bowing low as he picked up another wounded to help the fine looking young ladies to their destination, "Tis an honor, now if the three of you beautiful young women would like to follow 'ol George to the Great Hall, I would be flattered."

"George? Oh right you have a twin, of course we would be honored to be accompanied by you, oh holiness," Lulu teasingly put.

"Oh Lulu of all the jokes you could have said, why holy?" Evelyn sighed out laughing at the deja vu they all faced with those remarks.

"Oh I think I like you," George laughed poking Lulu in the side. Kassi of course being the quietest of all three just rolled her eyes and trudged forward with a small Ginny in her arms.

"This is going to an adventure the world soon won't forget."

I know detail right? But seriously I couldn't help it, it had to be introduced, I have a plot so no worries, I will try to make it clearer in chapters to come, so stay tunned.


	2. Diagon Alley and Auntie Riddney

"_So this is a wizarding world? I mean its all real? But its just impossible!" Lulu breathed out astonished really at everything that had happened. Of course she knew it was real, she hoped it was real and was afraid that if she pinched herself she would wake up. _

"_No its improbable, which means it really is quit possible," replied Kassi who was taking all this very calmly, "The bigger question is how do we get back?" _

"_What do you mean get back? Why would you want to go back, I mean seriously Kass, we are witches, going to a magical school, Hogwarts at that, and we get to be a part of a wizarding world we were so obsessed with when we were muggles! I don't want to leave," Lulu replied very startled at the fact that Kassi could be speaking of leaving when they had just arrived. _

"_Come off it Lulu we do have to go back sometime, we can't just stay here...can we?" Evelyn said pondering in her own thoughts, she had a sick mother back home who probably wouldn't last much longer, but they did only have this chance once in a lifetime, but her mother, then again they didn't even know how to get back... _

"_Well we don't even know how to get back so why not relax and enjoy it while the ministry tries to find a way to fix this, plus I'm pretty sure Fred fancies you," Lulu replied teasingly. _

"_Oh that pompous idiot, you'd think after I saved his life he would be grateful not rude seriously!" Evelyn replied angrily. Kassi looked up at her friends who were basking in the attention of the British boys, and even though some of those boys had given her plenty of attention when they first met her, she had ignored them. She found them boring and uninteresting, pompous and egoistical, ignorant and, quit frankly for lack of a better word, idiotic. She had thought the boys back from her universe were stupid, apparently universe borders did nothing to stop the idiocy from spreading. Although she did find the dragons that Ron's brother, Charlie, looked after very interesting indeed. _

To think that they had that conversation a month and a half ago, right after Voldemort and fallen and all was right again with the world, well almost. There was the fact that they were still not in their own universe, and they did not know a way home. The ministry had been working for a whole month now and yet nothing, zilch, nadda, not even a lead, they were useless. Lulu was happy Oliver had taken a slight liking to her interest in Quidditch and George opted for friendly competition between himself and Oliver for Lulu's affections, yet she turned both of them away as she teased and pranked each in turn. It was hilarious to watch, and gave the group lots of drama and most times a headache or two.(Although George only got half a headache lacking one ear and all).

Kassi spent most of that month reading about Hogwarts, time spells, parallel universes, and other such things trying to figure out how they were getting home.

Fred and Evelyn were constantly bickering like two children or as George pointed out an old couple. At this remark both and turned their head the other way in disgust.

"OH dearies! Letters for all of you! You too Lulu, Kassi, and Evelyn, come now, its from Hogwarts. Looks like many of you will be repeating the year due to last years 'You know who' thing, I'm afraid that mean you too Harry, Ron and Hermione, come now this would be your last year, I'm sure your not the only ones who will have to do it over. Actually I'm pretty sure the whole school does! No one even got to their exams last year, come now dearies open the letters up go on!" Molly urged them waiting with anticipation as each read their letter.

"Well Mrs. Weasley looks like you were right, Harry, Ron, and I will have to repeat the year, oh well, I suppose it will be alright. We have some new friends anyway! Well then here is our book list," Hermione sighed out, unhappy about having to repeat a year but excited she would be able to attend Hogwarts again.

"We...we are to attend Hogwarts?" Evelyn breathed in disbelief, since they were so old it seemed quit impossible that they should attend Hogwarts.

"Really? Will you be in your sixth or seventh year then?" asked Ron who had been trying to hit on Kassi with out much avail, well some but that was only Hermione's 'misplaced' wrath. They had seemingly both hit their heads in the battle and didn't remember a thing, so everyone laughed when they would get awkward around each other not understanding why it was so.

"Yes it says so here!

Dear Ms. Kassi

You have been invited to study at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry over the next two years, since you have not been able to attend the last five years we strongly suggest summer classes next year. For now you will be in your sixth year, even though you are of age to be in your seventh. I'm afraid that would be pushing you too hard to learn too much too fast for your NEWT examinations, of course you will be taking your OWLS with the fifth years this year. I'm sure we can all work something out. Hope to see you the first of September, good luck and have a great holiday.

Best regards,

Minerva Mcgonagall

Head Mistress

List of books

Advanced Potions

Dueling the Darkest Wizards

A Good Offence is a Good Defense

Transfiguration- The Essential of Wizards Everywhere

History- How The Dark Lord Was Defeated Twice

Herbology- The Intricate Plants of Modern Day Potions

The list had a few more books by authors none of the girls recognized, as they looked up in awe at the Weasley family, they thought they had were going to go home, not go to school?! What choice did they have though? They had no way back to their world, and nothing else to do.

"Oh but how will we be paying for this? We have no money with us not even muggle money!" exclaimed Lulu. George took a moment to think then came up with a brilliant plan.

"Why don't you and Evelyn work at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, one can have the week shift and the other the weekend, actually how about Evelyn you work during the week and Lulu can have the weekend?" George said happily not noticing or not caring to notice two very upset people, one who looked just like him and the other a fiery brunette, "Well its settled then, you know neither of you will be able to get a job anywhere else, you know nothing of the wizarding world, plus you'll be safe with us!" About to protest Evelyn realized she had no money, and with no money she could not join the girls at school, she had no choice, she would put up with Fred for now.

"Alright, fine, I guess I've got no choice," Evelyn sighed and turned to run up the stairs to get changed to go shopping for her books.

"No choice" Fred mimicked sticking his tongue out at the girl running up the stairs.

"Ah Love is in the air!" George sighed dramatically doing a little twirl before Fred had the chance to kick him.

"What about Kassi? She needs a job too, as if on cue on Owl swooped through the kitchen to drop another two letters on the table. One for Lulu and the other for Kassi.

They read:

Almost forgot, since I know you've no money to purchase your books you will be a teaching aid at Hogwarts. Kassi will be taking the position of teaching aid to the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, and Lulu will be the teaching aid for Charms. I'm sorry I have nothing for Evelyn but this was all done on short notice.

Best regards,

Minerva Mcgonagall

Head Mistress

"Well that is the best news we've had so far! Right Kassi? This will be excellent fun!" Lulu said jumping up and down as Kassi smiled for the first time since they arrived. Helping to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, now there was a challenge! And she loved challenges, she wondered who she would be helping...

"Yes this does sound rather exciting. I suppose we could go to Hogwarts for now, home shouldn't miss us that much. Plus we've no idea how to get home in the first place, alright its settled," Kassi answered Lulu.

_Hum this place must be growing on her_, thought Lulu, _never seen so happy since we got here. _

"Well I'm ready! Lets go! I can't wait to see Diagon Alley!" Exclaimed a rather excited Evelyn jumping down the stairs trying to zip up her sweater.

"Where do you think your getting the money?" eyed Fred happily being the one to burst their bubble.

"Oh come off it Fred, we can let them borrow money, after all I'm sure they'll pay us back. Don't be such a snot," George said smiling at the girls, Lulu had become a very good friend of his over the last month. While Fred was whining about how rude the girls(well a certain girl) was, him and Lulu were enjoying the fruits of their pranksters inventions. Although once in a while Oliver Wood would come over to take her flying, which irked George for some reason or another.

"Oh why thank you George that is so kind of you. How can you two be twins? Seriously your nothing alike!" replied Evelyn heatedly towards Fred more then George. Eying the ticking bomb in the kitchen of the burrow Mrs. Weasley ushered them to hurry up.

"Come on dearies we've not much time till you've to catch the train in a few days! Everyone knows how to travel by flu powder then?" Molly said absent mindedly forgetting the three muggle girls.

"We haven't really, but we have read about it," Evelyn commented earning her a stomp of the foot courtesy of Lulu. "I mean I must have heard about it from...from...Harry! Ya that's it I heard about it from Harry!" Evelyn said trying to cover up her slip of tongue. Fred eyed them curiously then decided that she was just another nutter and left to go get a bit of money. They were closed for the day because of some new products they were getting in, everything else had sold out, so as it were they had gone to see the family and now they were getting dragged shopping.

A half an hour later they were in Diagon Alley although a bit ruffed up from the flu powder. The three girls were trying to see everything around them at the one time, it wasn't working very well and only resulted in making them look foolish, and in Lulu knocking poor George to the ground.

"Oh sorry George, didn't see you there," Lulu said flushing only slightly compared to George whose face matched his hair. "Its alright, I tend to become invisible sometimes," he said trying to laugh it off.

"Alright then," started Molly Weasley, "Harry, Ron, your with me, Hermione and Kassi you two can go together, oh and George and Lulu of course together, whose left now? Ah Fred and Evelyn you two will go off together." At the last part two of the group made very non-agreeable sounds as the rest flinched as the bomb that Mrs. Weasley had lit.

"But Mum can't I go with George?" Fred whined. But only received half a glare which shut him up instantly. "Oh alright, come on then twirp."

The group split up into their pairs or trios to go off shopping, everyone seemed happy except poor Evelyn who was stuck in the worst company one could conger up.

"Oh be quiet or I'll...I'll" was the start of Evelyn's sentence but she really couldn't finish it, what could she say she'd punch him?

"You'll what? You don't even know any magic! Lulu is learning faster then you!" Fred snapped back irritably.

"Well Lulu has Oliver and George to teach her..."

"What about Kassi, she is learning just as fast as Lulu" came the retort.

"Kassi is learning from Ginny..." Evelyn answered quietly, she hadn't really been able to make friends at the Burrow. Harry, Hermione and Ron were always together, Lulu had George and Oliver, and Kassi had made instant friends with Ginny. Most of her time was helping Mrs. Weasley cook.

"Oh... Well what about all that time you spend with mum?"

"Cooking..."

"Oh..." Fred answered unsure of what to say, "Alright here is our first stop, you'll be needing some robes after all."

Entering the shop Fred heard a familiar voice, one that still held bitter cockiness even though the Dark Lord had fallen, making it to the back of the shop to be fitted, he recognized Draco Malfoy.

"Well 'ello there Weasel didn't think you'd be going back to school. You have as much brains as your family has money," came a nasty greeting from the pretty, blonde boy's mouth.

Before Fred could justify the remark with an answer, Evelyn pipped up, "At least his father isn't in jail, his mother isn't in the mad house, and he has not disgraced the name Wizard. You must have been shaking in your boots when you realized that the Dark Lord had fallen, and that your family was going to be the biggest joke of the Wizarding world. I think I'd rather be a Weasel with no money then a ferret."

_How had she known about that?_, thought Fred who was now rather confused to as why she would pick up for him, since she hated him anyway.

"Come Draco, Auntie Rid-...Riddney is hear to take you shopping," came an eerie voice from a tall women who looked somewhat familiar in a way.

In any case, she gave Evelyn the creeps.

"Auntie Riddney? Who-" but Draco was cut short as the women hauled him off to the counter to pay. Something wasn't right.

"Come on then." Leaving the shop Fred and Evelyn made their way along the street until they came to an ice cream stand and Fred bought them two large vanilla ice cream with chocolate sprinkles.

"My favorite"

"My favorite"

Looking at each other in surprise, they both laughed as if the tension and ticking bomb had been put to rest for now.

"Um, thanks for sticking up for me back there, you know you didn't have to," Fred said.

"It was my pleasure, Draco is a prat anyway."

Did I mention his name to her? Fred thought, again confused as to how she should know so much about their lives... Where did they come from anyway?

------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

"Well George you've convinced me that rule breaking is excellent fun. Oh look the new broom! Taeser 3000! Best model yet!" Lulu exclaimed with joy as she glued her eyes to the Qudditch supply store's display.

"Yes the best broom to come out so far, even better then the Fire Bolt!" George mentioned in a matter of fact way.

"Indeed wonderful in speed, good for the beaters position on a Quidditch team." came a third voice as Lulu whipped around to jump of the stranger that had approached them.

"OLIVER!" Lulu shouted as he twirled her around.

"Oh quit it you two! Seriously, no time for that Lulu we need to get your books. **Now**."George said through clenched teeth as Oliver joined there group. George was irritated and he couldn't understand why.

-------------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------0----------------

"Hermione you are bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed for perhaps the millionth time that day.

"Oh Ron stuff a sock in it would you? I thought you would have liked to go with Kassi?" Hermione said poisonously.

"What's wrong with you? I was only being nice to her you know, she did need a little help with her magic, since the ministry gave us permission to use it to help her." Ron said defensively.

"And I'm sure you're the one to help her?" Hermione snapped back walking off with Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't get it Mate, why is she so ticked? I was only helping," Ron said in his defense.

"Maybe she fancies you?" Harry teased knowing fully well that Hermione had grown an attraction to Ron but since they couldn't remember they kissed, it was just all the more fun to tease them.

"Mione? No way! Really? You think so?" Ron said more to himself then to Harry and they both ran to catch up with the women.

"Women, so confusing they need their own book!"

------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------0--------------------

"Come along Draco," Auntie Riddney said pushing Draco along the street and into another alley way, knock turn alley.

"Who are you? I don't even know you!" Draco protested.

"Remember this?" the women asked as she produced an old diary of some sort to Draco who recognized it as Riddle's diary, the one Harry had destroyed. He had seen it destroyed in fact, how...how was this possible?

"Oh so you do remember? Good then I'll be needing you to find someone to feed it then, that's right back to Hogwarts it goes, even with the bloody snake dead, Riddle is not."

"Draco!" Called an unfamiliar voice from Diagon Alley.

"Hey Draco! How are you doing, come on then we have to go get our books," said the girl with black hair and glasses to cover her eyes. Along with one of the Weasley brats.

"Um sure, I'm coming, see you later Aunt Riddney," he called as he broke from her grasp after she loosened it out of surprise.

"Remember what I said Malfoy!" was the only response that came.

"Hello Draco," the young black haired lady said greeting him, "my name is Kassi."

"What are you doing with that, blood traitor?" Draco spat, looking in Ginny's direction.

"I see you've not changed one bit ferret," Kassi said glaring at him only slightly.

"And what are you a mudblood?" retorted Draco as he stocked off rather fuming that a blood traitor would save him. Even if he didn't need saving, or had he?

"Lets hope the boy does his job eh Nari?" she whispered petting a small, long, black snake that had curled around her wrist.

--------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------0---------------------

Well that is the end of my second chapter! Pretty good I suppose. Not sure, if you don't review I won't know. And if you have any suggestions I would gladly receive them! Thanks, and have a good weekend!


	3. Emotions and Lost Memories

Days later the girls found themselves situated in front of the Great Hall awaiting the sorting that might separate the intruders of magic.

"What house do you hope to be in Lulu?" asked a nervous Evelyn who had hoped that she might make Gryfindor, where dwell the courageous and brave at heart.

"Well Ravenclaw of course! They're the smartest bunch you know! Well I wouldn't mind Gryfindor either, as long as its not Slytherin. According to Kassi Draco is even worse in person," Lulu responded as the first years were slowly sorted to their houses.

"Well I have no preference really just that we don't get stuck in Slytherin," added Kassi whose name was called next.

Placing the Sorting Hat atop of Kassi's head the hat began to speak.

_Already been to seven sorting's without being sorted, already seen the past without being present, been a muggle and not a witch and here you sit awaiting my decision. Hmm, I see, ohh yes I see, alright then..._

"RAVENCLAW" the sorting hat shouted as the Ravenclaws broke into an uproar of clapping welcoming her to their table.

"Lulu Evans, your next" came the voice of Professor Twinty the new Transfiguration teacher's kindly fake voice.

"Wish me luck!"

"Luck" Evelyn sighed out with a groan, she had not wanted to be last.

_One like the other, nearly twins but not quite. Been to seven sorting's wrote about three, already seen the past without being present. Been a nosey girl who knows all and sees all but is merely less then a ghost to the rest of us. Why yes, not belonging here yet belonging at the same time. I can see into the debts of your soul... umm yes, I see then, been already in three houses, which worked the best, hmmm..._

"RAVENCLAW" the sorting hat shouted out once more as the Ravenclaws erupted in applause.

"Well then Ms. Evelyn your next then," came the irritating voice of a overly cheerful women.

Alright I can do this, thought Evelyn, no need to worry...

_Right then, your like the other three but a tad different. Feeling guilty are we about knowing our past without being fully present? A tad of regret with a dash of disobedience then. Hmm maybe Slytherin is to your liking? Bring out the truth as you might say..._

'SLY...' The sorting hat stopped short as if contemplating some more a few claps from the Slytherins heard through the Great Hall.

_No, not quiet right, alright then, hmm, not as bright as the others, always following feelings as it were... Alright I've got it this time, never been wrong before._

"GRYFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat yelled out over the silent Hall the students staring at it disbelievingly the hat had never changed its mind before. Before removing the hat it managed to let out a sigh "_would have done well in Slytherin though"_

Thankfully yet a little lonely Evelyn sat with the Gryfindors looking over to her friends at the Ravenclaw table.

"Welcome to Gryfindor Evelyn, we're glad to have you, too bad you and your friends got separated," was the greeting that came from Hermione trying to console her.

"Its alright Hermione, no worries really," answered Evelyn. She had got her wish after all, but of course the cliche states, be careful of what you wish for.

-----------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------0---------------------------

"I thought she was going to be in Slytherin," commented Crabbe as Goyle passed him some greasy chicken slices while Draco thought about other things. A certain diary to be exact, it bothered him especially since the new Transfiguration teacher who had introduced herself as Professor Twinty, who also happened to be his 'Auntie Riddney' whoever she was it was not good news. Even Snape looked a little weary when she introduced herself, and he was scared by nothing mostly.

"Then the Sorting hat changed its mind, that has never happened before," offered Pansy Parkison who was sitting next to Draco petting his hair like he was some kind of dog even if he didn't notice it.

"Who cares? She's just another Gryfindor Mudblood, it doesn't matter," Draco snapped getting up and stalking off out of the Great Hall.

"What's up with him?"

----------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------------0-------------

"I would like to present to you three new teachers this year! Our new Transfiguration teacher, Professor Twinky!" slight clapping erupted to acknowledge Mcgonagall's announcement.

"Our new Charms teacher the returning Oliver Wood!" Several girls sighed and the whole Gryfindor table stood as they bounded with happiness, excitement and applause.

"And our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," a bunch of ohh slipped through the room, everyone knew that the position was cursed, no teacher was able to stay more then a year within the teaching position for nearly 50 years. "Professor Dimitri Black!"

Hushed whispers bounded through the Great Hall as a familiar face stood to be acknowledged as a silent clap broke out the whispers continuing. Harry stared up at the front table with disbelief it looked exactly like...

------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------------0---------------

Before they knew it the weather had turned chill and it was time for the Halloween Feast in the Great Hall which an unlucky girl had to miss so she could work at Weasley Wizard Weezes. She was not happy and neither was her boss who had to put up with her.

"Why couldn't George work tonight at least? It's really bad enough I'm missing the feast without having to spend most of my night with you," Evelyn growled glaring at the ginger headed boy who returned the glare trying his best to clone his mother's famous nack for glaring.

"Well if it makes any difference I would rather spend an eternity with Malfoy then put up with you tonight, seriously if you want to leave just go!"

"Fine!"

Evelyn stalked off to the door and hit... a invisible wall, she couldn't get out. "What kind of prank is this? You wanted me to leave didn't you? Then let me out!"

"I'm not stopping you," Fred snapped walking over to see what the problem was, the faster he got the girl away from him the better. Placing his hand up against the door he managed to walk through to the other side, "Well there doesn't seem to be a problem. I suspect you've just fallen for my charms." He added giving a smirk that would have done more justice then Draco Malfoy.

"Seriously I can't go through!" exclaimed an irritable Evelyn who seemed to be pushing on air with all her might.

Fred hesitantly put his hand over hers gently, unsure of her reaction.

Gasping Evelyn turned her eyes to stare at him, with his cute ginger hair... no! Stop! Not cute, right...

"Wha..What are you doing?" She managed to stammer out.

"Well I am trying to see if you were right of course," pushing a little harder it seemed that it was impossible to penetrate the air. "Great a binding work contract... George thinks of everything doesn't he?" Fred grumbled after a few moments.

Seemingly Fred was lost in thought and had forgotten about his hand covering the quivering one of Evelyn who was a slight more then confused. "Fred... um Fred?" Evelyn tried to pull him out of his universe.

"Yes?" Fred asked looking up, up into bluish green eyes.

"Fred, my hand, could I have it back now? I mean I might as well work if I can't leave, with you paying me and all," Evelyn stammered out unsure of what had happened.

Fred grabbed his hand away, "Ya sorry about that, well I... I'm going to get something to eat, watch the shop." Slamming the door before either could utter another word.

"Well that was strange,"

--------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------------0---------------------

Hermione, as usual, was found in the Hogwarts library, studying again. She had three essays due the next day in Potions, Transfiguration, and History. The worst thing was they had been partnered up in History for the essay, and Ron and Harry had instantly went together, and left her to the big bad wolf... Malfoy. She couldn't stand the ferret, and as much as she hated the fact that he would take credit for her work, she told him she would finish it herself and he had not to worry about it.

"Why would I trust a mudblood?" was the reply that had been bit back at her.

"Because I will not lose marks over being partnered with a vile, lonesome, evil, little cockroach!" She had said with the utmost dignity of course. It had done the trick though, he remembered the words she had said to him when she had slapped him back in their third year.

"Right... then, well see you later Granger," was all he had mustered to say before walking off, well more like stalking off really.

If that boy was a bit nicer, not such a vile ferret, then maybe he would be attractive, after all he did have the looks, thought Hermione, then mentally kicked herself for ever thinking such a thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------0-----------

Harry and Ron were once again discussing their new DADA teacher, Professor Black who had some resemblance to Sirius Black who had died nearly three years ago. It was impossible it was the same person, although Harry swore it was like a twin Sirius had been born.

"But its impossible mate, seriously if it was Sirius don't you think he would have told you by now?" Ron offered knowing how willingly Harry wanted to believe that Sirius was alive. Sirius had been the last of what Harry considered family, he was his connection to his parents, more like the father Harry had never had.

"But I'm telling you! It has to be, he acts the same, speaks the same, lets me get away with everything, seriously. Maybe Kassi had some reason to be reading all that nonsense about parallel universes? Maybe she was right to think it was possible?" Harry said pondering to himself.

"Come off it mate, she's hot but she is a little out there, not as bad as Loony Luna but still pretty weird," Ron said trying to drag Harry into reality.

"Whatever Ron, we have to get these essays done,"

---------------------------0--------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------

"Professor Wood? Is there anything else you will be needing help with?" Lulu asked as she packed some papers neatly beside the desk.

"For the last time Lulu, please call me Oliver." Oliver glanced up at the girl who was rivaling Hermione at being the brightest witch of her age.

Blushing, something she rarely did, she answered, "Of course Oliver, what ever you say Oliver, "sexiest professor to come to hogwarts yet" Oliver," now it was Oliver's turn to blush and he did, turn a rip apple red.

"Don't think I don't hear the girls whisper in my classes, your quiet the fascination. They all wonder why I don't fawn over you, they say I'm the luckiest girl alive!" Lulu added teasingly.

_Why that little sneak of a Wood! Damn him, he shouldn't be seducing a student, that is even beyond a Weasley twin, that twirp, damned Quidditch nut! _

"And what do you think Ms. Evans?" Oliver asked quietly.

"That maybe I might be the luckiest girl ever, but that's for me to know and you to find out!" She offered as her answer. She knew it was an answer that would torture the poor man but it was an answer he would have to live with.

------------------------0-------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------

"Come along Draco, I'm sure your not scared of a teacher," Professor Twinky taunted. Draco blanched, this women was crazy, more then crazy, it was as if Voldemort never died.

Draco had been left with no one when Voldemort was defeated, no mother, no father, just a large mansion which taunted him as his lonely step echoed in the halls. Crabbe and Goyle were of no use, all they thought about was food, he doubted either of them could spell Slytherin, and Pansey was constantly on his tail, as if he would go out with her, disgusting! Seriously, not only did her face look like that of an ugly dog, but she was an utter bitch. His name was disgraced, his family running from the ministry, and the mudbloods whispering jokes, laughing at him, at a Malfoy! Even the new students laughed at him, and he had never seen them in his life.

Slamming her classroom door she turned to look upon Draco with eyes that held only a blank stare, no emotion, no malice, no anger, just blank.

"Have you given the diary any thought lately? I've noticed you still have it? Am I correct?" Professor Twinky asked her voice laced with syrup sweet words. Fake. That was the word for her, Fake.

"No Professor, but I do have a plan, I just have to wait till Christmas you see, then if someone receives it no one will be suspicious. That half Slytherin, half a Gryfindor girl should do well, she doesn't seem to make friends easily since she is so busy working and studying. I don't even know where she came from, she is in sixth year, no one knows where she and her friends came from. They seemed to just pop in during the fight, apparently one of them saved that blood traitor, Fred Weasley. Too bad Bellatrix didn't get him before she died." Draco explained half heartedly, not wanting her to see any trace of fear. She had promised him something if he did what she had asked, and he did not want to take any chances in losing it.

"Well Draco you have until Christmas, if you don't have it done by then, the deal is off," Professor Twinky offered waving for him to exit the room before she changed her mind.

-----------------------------0--------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------

Kassi sat in a students desk at 9 o'clock at night writing up notes for their DADA teacher, Professor Black. Twirling her quill through her fingers she started to think of home. Her mom...Her dad...Her siblings...Her school, her school was named...named...

"Darn it, what was the name again!" She scolded herself for forgetting, she had hated the school but how could she forget the name.

"Are you alright Ms? Perhaps that is enough for tonight, you should go to your common room to enjoy the Halloween festivities! Go on, I order you," Professor Black said waving a hand at the door.

His dark slightly curled hair gave him a prisonish look about him, mysterious really, his eyes looked pained, as if he had lost everything in his life that was important. Over the first month Kassi had developed a crush on the teacher, he was kind, and so very sweet to the Potter boy almost like a father, which was strange. Yet, thought Kassi, he seems oddly familiar, like I've heard of him, or seen him before.

"Right Professor, good night then," Kassi said excusing herself, as she was left to ponder lost memories. It was really strange she couldn't seem to remember the school she had went to, she remembered some details but not many. What was happening?

------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------0---------------------------

"I can't find them a way home Dumbledore!" The headmistress was very frustrated, some might think she was crazy talking to a painting, then again some people might think they were crazy once they heard the painting talking back.

"Well Minerva, your just going to have to be patient, I'm sure you'll find something, plus the girls are fitting in wonderfully don't you agree?" the painting offered trying to calm the distressed witch.

"Yes I suppose, but this isn't right, when people cross over universes, it can end badly Dumbledore. I'm afraid no matter how well they fit in, they'll have to leave in the end. They can't stay," Mcgonagall said more to herself then the paintings who were quietly listening to her doing their best to give advice.

"Your right, who knows who else crossed into our world at the same time they did. Best be careful."

-------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------0----------------------

Well that is the end of the third chapter, I promise I'll try to add a bit more fluff on Hermione's part but, character development is always a slow process. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP, if not for the few reviewers I have, for me, I'm enjoying this very much.

Fred: Let's turn Draco into a ferret!

Me: No that would be cruel!

George: Your point?

Me: um...er...

Fred: Exactly my thoughts.


	4. Romance is a fickle thing

Kassi spent most of her time in the library, even more then usual, for the next month. She went through every book on the magical universe twice. The only possible idea she had was that what she was looking for was in the restricted section.

The three girls had gotten a letter from their Headmistress concerning their problem in getting home, she had found nothing and she advised the girls to keep quiet about where they came from. Apparently the Headmistress thought that they were not the only ones to cross into the magical world of the boy that lived. Kassi felt the same way, but rarely spoke to anyone except Professor Black, who she had become very fond of.

The girls became busy with their own schedules which included Quidditch, work, homework, and private magic lessons. The two Ravenclaws were gliding along perfectly, each with their own private teacher who could help them catch up on what they had missed for five years. It seemed as the year wore on they were not only forgetting home but their friendship as well.

-0-

"Hey! Lulu, great job at Quidditch practice, seriously your coming along great!" Kassi smiled happily at her Ravenclaw friend. Both girls were new beaters for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team who had beaten everyone except Gryfindor that year. They had managed a sort of friendship seeing as they were in the same house, on the same Quidditch team, and took most of their classes together. It wasn't like it was before though, yet it was enough for them.

"Hey I was wondering if you would meet me in the library at lunch, I've got some things to discuss with you. Very important, and if you see Evelyn, I'd like her to be there too," Kassi had suddenly turned serious. Wondering what was bothering her, Lulu gave a quick nod and trotted off to get a quick shower and see if Evelyn was around.

--------------0---------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Christmas was in just two short weeks, then his plan would begin. His _Auntie_ had suggested he try to get close to the girl so that her downfall would be all the worse, and if he was close to her it was possible to get close to Potter. He would pay for what happened to his mother.

Turning a corner Draco bumped into an unexpected surprise, whose books scattered across the floor whilst she bent down to gather them up.

"Morning Mud- I mean Evelyn, so nice to see you," Draco managed to get out with a smirk on his face, not a real smile but it was getting closer.

Evelyn rolled her eyes, she was in no mood to put up with Malfoy at that moment, she had plenty of work to do.

Draco noticed that the girl was somewhat reluctant(that's an understatement) to answer him and so he did something much more unexpected, he bent down and started to help her gather her things.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" came the snappy answer, not the one he had hoped to receive but it would have to do.

"Helping you of course, you should be thankful not spiteful," was all he said.

Eying him suspiciously Evelyn continued to gather papers stuffing them in her book bag. "Thank you..."

"..."

"I should be going," Evelyn stood up her papers back in her book bag or arms, and started to walk off to get as far away from this 'new' Malfoy as possible.

"Right then, I'll see you in potions?" Malfoy called after her and she turned nodding, then continued to walk away.

Hurrying off to get a few things before potions started in fifteen minutes Evelyn ran into yet another person, but this time it was a certain Ravenclaw she had almost forgotten.

"Hello Evelyn."

"Hello Lulu."

"Um, well long time no talk? Kassi seems to have found something out about our situation, and we were wondering if you would join us in the library for fifteen minutes or so." Lulu looked slightly uncomfortable, it felt that the two were complete strangers.

"I have potions in fifteen minutes."

"We'll be done before then, I promise. Come on then," Lulu coaxed Evelyn up the stairs leading to the library where they found Kassi sitting comfortably at a table with several books open in front of her.

"Glad you could join us Evelyn."

"Ya, no problem." Evelyn answered, feeling a tad out of place among the Ravenclaws, "So what did you want?"

"I have one question, do either of you remember home? Your parents? Our school?" Kassi asked looking into their eyes as if she wanted to glimpse their souls.

"Remember...Our parents-" the two girls said at once a little confused.

"Yes, do you remember anything? Any little detail?" Kassi said impatiently.

"Well there was..." Lulu started, "Or no there is..."

"I remember... Wait, I remember nothing." Evelyn gasped at her own reply as Kassi confirmed the worse.

"I thought I had been going crazy at first, forgetting little things. Well it seems that if I am crazy we are all crazy. I have been cooped up in this library for hours and hours every week, and I've discovered something." Kassi started explaining.

"Well? What is it?" Lulu snapped as Kassi took a prolonged moment of silence to think.

"Here, look at this," Kassi pointed to a large book positioned in front of her, "It says here that people who have crossed over to another universe, which happens rarely, no one ever reports them crossing back. When asked about it the people deny they were ever from another universe, and now I know why."

"Which means what exactly?" Evelyn pushed her, wanting her to say it even if she already knew.

"We have no way back, ever."

------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------0---------------------------

"Oi Fred you know we're having a party for Christmas at home right?" George called from the back room of the joke shop. They had neither of the girls that day, both had called and said they couldn't make it something had come up. George was a little let down but cheered up when Lulu agreed to spend Christmas at the Weasley home.

"Your point is George?" Fred as quizzically. Fred knew that George had invited Lulu to stay with his family over the Christmas holiday and that in turn meant that Kassi would be accompanying her. Then there was Harry and Hermione who would be coming because of Ron and Ginny, his mother had asked him to invite someone but he said he had no one to invite, didn't know anyone who wasn't with their family right.

"Well I know you've invited no one to spend Christmas with our family, Ron and Ginny have, even Mum thinks you should invite someone."

"Well I don't know anyone I'd like to invite," Fred snapped at his brother wishing he would stop pestering him about it.

"Oh come on we all know that you fancy Evelyn," George retorted as he walked into the front of the store laughing as he saw the expression of Fred's face.

"Evelyn?! Seriously George you couldn't be more wrong."

"Come on your perfect for each other, after all neither of you can stand the other, and she is the first person besides Malfoy who you couldn't stand," George cooed teasingly.

"If you want her to come so bad, you invite her!"

"Oh Fredie poo is in love!! Evelyn and Freddie up in a tree-" before George was able to finish his taunting Fred sent a lip binding hex sealing George's lips shut.

"That teaches you, Mr. Jealous."

-------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------------0----------------

Walking into Potions class ten minutes late was just asking to be taunted, teased, and given a detention. Evelyn tried her best to be quiet but that was impossible it seemed as she managed to trip over her own feet landing on the floor with her books scattered over the floor.

"Ms. Evelyn Christty never come late to my class. 10 points from Gryfindor for being late and another 20 for being a clumsy imbecile," was the snide remark of her potions teacher.

Unbelievable to everyone in the class, Gryfindors and Slytherins alike, Draco Malfoy got up out of his seat and started picking up Evelyn's papers placing them in her book bag, then standing up he offered her his hand.

Taken by surprise Evelyn wasn't sure what to do, thinking it might be rude to decline Evelyn took the offered hand and stood up. "Thank you." she muttered her face burning like fire. Striding over to her usual table, Evelyn sat down next to Hermione who smiled brightly at her.

The class passed uneventful, well not really but nothing good top what had happened to Draco Malfoy. Even the Slytherins were whispering about him, some even refused to talk to him because of his small display of affection towards a Gryfindor.

The question was not really was Draco changed? Of course he wasn't. The question was, what was in it for him?

-----------------------0---------------------------------------------------------------------0---------------------

The next little while passed with little excitement, as the stress over Kassi's discovery was forgotten the excitement for the holidays was instilled in everyone, well almost everyone. Evelyn unfortunately, still had no place to go... until...

"Happy Birthday Lulu!!!" Ron called over to the Ravenclaw table that morning. All at once the Great Hall broke into song, and Lulu who looked first confused and biwildered, was now enjoying a nice birthday cake.

"What a nice surprise! Thank you everyone!" Lulu exclaimed blowing out the few candles on the cake when Kassi and Evelyn decided to join her.

"Its your birthday?" they both coursed at the same time.

"I guess so, well everyone says it is," Lulu answered. The two took the answer without another thought as they hugged their old time friend.

"Well I will have to get you something!" Evelyn grinned at the girl, she had not spoken to her since the past week in the library, and now all that was forgotten as if it never happened.

"Oh please its alright, but if you insist then I must insist you join Kassi and I at the Weasley's for Christmas, I mean if it's alright with Molly, but I'm sure she'll agree. After all George was begging Fred to ask you to come but he is a stubborn git," Lulu started to laugh at the conversation the three of them had over Evelyn joining them for Christmas. Fred was against it on the outside, but on the inside Lulu wasn't so sure.

"Well, I dunno, I mean that I wouldn't want to intrude-" glancing at Lulu as she spoke Evelyn realized it was pointless, she would be going to the Weasley's for Christmas no matter what. "Oh alright then, if you insist, but I must get you a present for your birthday!"

"I'll make you a deal, call a truce with Fred during the holidays and I'll be satisfied with that as a gift alright?" Lulu answered noting the small blush creeping along the girls cheeks. With a slight nod Evelyn turned to sit again at the Gryfindor table and for once she joined in the conversation with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Well we could have dancing for the party Ron, I mean Harry and I could go to the dance together and Ron you should have Hermione-"

"Ginny!" snapped Ron.

"Oh come off it Ronald, seriously now. The whole of Hogwarts, if not the whole world, knows that you are smitten over Ms. Hermione Granger here." Evelyn started in feeling a tad giddy as if someone had spiked the evening punch, "And Hermione you can not deny that Ron has turned into a rather handsome young man, even if he does talk with his mouth full-which by the way is very disgusting- he still is very cute, imagine Ron's bare chest." Evelyn finished with a wink as she got up from the table as she had finished eating.

The words that had just come out of the quiet, shy mouth of Evelyn were soaked in as a roar of laughter was heard, as well as two Gryfindors blushing furiously ducked their faces behind their hands.

"Hey! Go bug Fred won't you? Since everyone knows your smitten over him," Ron snapped at Evelyn as she walked past only earning a laugh from the girl as she swayed from one side to the other in a drunken state.

"Maybe I shouldn't of spiked her punch?" Ginny wondered out loud as several Gryfindors turned to face her with utter shock plastered across their faces, "What? She needed to loosen up, I think it worked really." And with a wink from Ginny the Gryfindors filed out to enjoy the beautiful Friday night.

-------------------0---------------------------------------------------------------------------0------------------

"Oh and I've got work tonight! I wonder what is wrong with me seriously. I feel so light headed," Evelyn said out loud to herself as she walked along the snow beaten path to the familiar joke shop. Giggling and laughing she entered to find Fred Weasley at the front desk looking rather tired and surprised.

"Evelyn is that you?" Fred asked unable to believe that the smashed girl who had just walked in was Evelyn, the serious, loner, closed girl that he had known, not to mention annoying. "You look totally smashed!" Unable to help himself Fred snickered as the girl stumbled into the shop and fell on the floor hitting her head off a front shelf.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" Fred asked walking over to the groaning heap in the middle of his shop, "Well I suppose this is a good reason to close shop for the night eh? Well then come on let's get you off this floor before you hurt yourself even more." Fred had knelt down as he talked away laughing at Evelyn who reeked of alcohol.

"Fred... How can someone so cute be such a goof ball?" Evelyn whined looking up at him whilst he carried her off to a nice comfortable bed like some prince out of the stories, and he is not a prince just to let you know.

"I'm a goof ball am I?" Fred asked settling her on the bed as he made out what she was saying, he disregarded any compliments she would have to give, after all she was drunk.

"A very cute, handsome, sexy, goof ball." Evelyn added.

"Oh well I've never heard Ms Pain in my Ass say this before, so I'm handsome eh? Well I suppose your not too bad yourself. I mean your ok when your drunk, but such a stick in the mud sobber, I swear whoever did this is going to get my praise." Fred had ran to get a bucket and returned upon hearing these new words introduced.

"I'm... I'm going to kiss you now ok?" Evelyn whispered as she pulled Fred's shirt, pulling him down until their eyes met and noses touched.

"Ok..." caught up in the moment Fred closed his eyes slightly feeling Evelyn's breath upon his face, his heart pulling him in all kinds of different directions...

And then...

Feeling his ass thud on the floor just as Evelyn threw her head in the bucket with a rather disgusting barfing sound. Well that was close...

----------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------0-------------------------------

"Hey Lulu!!! Wait up!" Oliver called out racing to catch up with the girl out for her evening stroll.

"Oh Oliver how nice of you to join me, I was just going up to check on Evelyn, she hasn't returned yet and we are a little worried about her. We are not really sure what a smashed Evelyn is like," Lulu announced cheerily.

"Smashed? Oh well this sounds interesting, but first I wanted to give you this birthday present, I know it's a little late but better late then never right?" Oliver said handing over a rectangular box with a coating of black velvet.

"Oh Oliver you really didn't have to, I mean seriously birthdays are no big deal," Lulu started but shut up as soon as she opened the box. It was a silver locket with a blue jeweled heart in the middle, it was the most beautiful thing you could have ever seen. Absolutely blushing Lulu looked up to see Oliver watching her carefully for her reaction. "Oh Oliver I love it!" Wrapping her arms around his neck Lulu drew the surprised, blushing Professor nearer into her warm hug, then backing off a little they were caught in a 'heat of the moment' stare. You know one of those stares that shows beyond the soul and back, into the deepest desires and curiosities of the heart.

Well you can only guess what happened next...

Oliver leaned in unable to breath let alone speak as his lips gently brushed hers, a slow and passion filled kiss ensued, but a good thing never lasts.

Breaking from his hold Lulu looked at Oliver unsure if she was about to do the right thing when a voice perked up.

"Oh there you are Lulu, I'm sorry if I was interrupting anything... just thought I would wish you happy birthday and all, but I see your busy, I'll be going then," George had been standing there the whole time. He had watched as Lulu opened Oliver's gift, and he had watched the two share in a kiss he was secretly wishing for.

"George? Let me explain-" before Lulu could go any further the red-headed prankster king had run off leaving her alone with the ever present problem.

"Lulu-" Oliver started but this time it was Lulu's turn to cut someone off.

"Oliver look, you are a very nice guy, and a very good professor, but I can't be with you. You are my Professor, I am your student, for now that is all we will be. I would ask you to never, ever put me in this position again, understood?" Lulu's voice and started off quiet but it had ended in a stern anger that Ginny would have been proud of.

Oliver was shocked, he was confused, he was hurt, he was...rejected?? Him...Quidditch star, Hero, good-looking, gentlemen, winner of the number one bachelor, he was rejected... It was unthinkable, impossible, it was...happening.

"Understood?" Lulu repeated obviously angry.

Lulu was confused, she was torn, she was unable to understand what had happened. Since when did she, law abiding(although a slight prankster) let this sort of this happen, the thing that would ruin her reputation, the thing that... that confused her more then anything else. She had to put her foot down, she would not be befuddled, she would not easily be attracted like Evelyn always was, she would not let some guy romance her. No she was smart, too smart for this, he was her professor after all.

"Understood..." Oliver breathed out.

---------------------0------------------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------

"Well Kassi that is the last of the paper work, now if you don't mind I think we both need some sleep don't you?" Professor Black yawned stretching his arms above his head.

Kassi wasn't one for romance, or hot jocks, or heroes, she was simple and somehow she had taken a liking to this professor. Why, she didn't know, she felt as if she knew him somehow, in someway.

"Professor, the Weasleys are having this party for Christmas, and I was wondering if you'd like to come, seeing as you and Harry are very close after all he will be there too," Kassi started unsure of what made her ask, there was just something between Harry and Dimitri she could not and would not ignore, after all it may be a key to unlocking her own past which had slowly melted from her memory.

"Well I'm not sure... Perhaps though, I do have some things I would like to tell Harry..." for instance who I really am, I know its not a good idea but I have too, even if this is not my world.

"Please Professor, at least I would have someone to talk to, I mean the others aren't interested in the things I am, and for some reason you seem to enjoy all the same things, strange isn't it?" Kassi pondered his features as a smile appeared on his lips.

"Please do call me Dimitri, and of course I would love to attend the party, I'm sure to be good company for you, thank you. Now off to bed, I want you up and early tomorrow, I've got lots more paperwork for you yet." And more questions, who are you, where did you come from, and why is it that I can't remember why I am here?

"Right Pro- I mean Dimitri, see you tomorrow then."

-------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I swear to have more humor in the next chapter after all it is the Christmas party, with alcohol, the twins, and who knows what will happen when those two things are added to a confused mix already. Do tell me what you think.

Thanks to Elven Princess Ginny who had thus far been my inspiration and fuel to keep going with this story, its good to know one person is reading, it gives allows me to continue.


	5. Compartment Headaches

Well hello my faithful readers! This is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Please check out my other HP fic too

---------------0------------------------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------

Christmas vacation came very quickly and before the three girls knew it they were being carted off to the Burrow for what was to be a very interesting holiday.

Professor Black was staying at the school until Christmas Eve in two days when Molly would have her well known Christmas party, although Kassi had been disappointed she knew she would see him in only two short days so it would be alright. Whilst Kassi had been stuck traveling with Ginny, Ron, and Harry, Lulu was traveling with Fred, Evelyn, George and Oliver. Oliver had decided to come along to the Burrow for a few days to get re-acquainted with the Weasley family, although George did not seem to happy about it.

Sitting in the train compartment, in a very uncomfortable silence, glares were being thrown everywhere as Lulu and Evelyn exchanged a look that said everything, one word was all that needed to be said, "Men." The two girls started to giggle breaking the silence as the surprised boys looked at them.

"What's gotten into you two?" Fred asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh nothing, we were just thinking." Lulu began.

"That men are so." continued Evelyn

"Useless and." went on Lulu.

"Jealous." finished Evelyn as the girls broke out into more giggles at their very twin-like routine.

"Jealous? Whose jealous?" Fred inquired slightly confused.

"Hey Oliver? I'm sorry I yelled at you," Lulu said in fake but believable honesty as she twiddled her fingers around the silver locket she was wearing.

"Really? I'm sorry, about well you know..." Oliver said trailing off. Blushing Oliver noticed his gift around Lulu's neck, he felt like a foolish school boy.

"Wait a minute! He basically pushed himself on you and your going to let him get away with it just like that! Are you crazy Lulu? Seriously, he is a Professor you know!"

"Oh come on George, its not like I can't be friends with him, your still my favorite little prankster prince." Lulu commented with a wink to George, this time it was Oliver who looked infuriated.

"I did not push myself on her, I would never do that! I care for her too much for that, plus I'm not you George. Also I'll have you know I'm only a Professor for this year, so this summer..." Oliver stated angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean eh? Not me, I wouldn't dare do that! And so what if your only a professor till this summer, your not to touch Lulu again hear me!" George snapped back at Oliver.

"Oh." Fred sighed as he realized what the girls had been talking about.

"Wait a minute George since when do you get to tell people if they can touch me or not. I am a human being and I'll be making my own choices. As for you Oliver, seriously I told you no, and I meant it, I am concentrating on my studies at the moment got it? Both of you need a cold shower," Lulu retorted to both the boys, although she had proved her point.

"This is going to be a very interesting Christmas I see," Fred commented.

"Indeed, imagine the alcohol and what it will do." Evelyn chimed in.

"No your not allowed to have alcohol!" Fred said quickly remembering the last time Evelyn had been intoxicated.

"What do you mean not allowed? Seriously Fred I am a grown human being, I can make my own choices!" Evelyn snapped back.

"I've already seen you in all your drunken glory and trust me it isn't pretty!" Fred retorted getting very annoyed with Evelyn.

"That wasn't my fault Fred, and for your information I will make the decision to get drunk or not. Come on Lulu these three are getting on my last nerve." Evelyn said getting up and steaming out of the compartment followed by a heated Lulu.

"Men they are all the same! Pig headed Gits!" Lulu exclaimed.

"I hope you don't mean that girls," a snide drawling voice said from behind them.

"Oh Draco its you, what do you want?" Evelyn rounded on the blonde, pale looking male.

"Nothing Mudblood, just heard your squabbling with the three idiots down there."

"They are not idiots." Lulu snapped unhappy about having to deal with the git.

"But they are 'pig headed gits?'" Draco mocked.

"Well they can be, at least they have decent manners Malfoy," Evelyn was too tired for this right now.

"You can insult me all you like mudblood but I've better manners then you will ever see, besides you either sit with me in my compartment or go back to the three jealous maniacs." Draco commented.

"Well I suppose that's true... Let's weigh it, hearing you call me a mudblood every two seconds or hear three men argue, annoy, and drive me crazy... wow I think Draco wins," Evelyn pondered for a moment looking to Lulu to see what she though.

"You might just be right there Evelyn. I guess it wouldn't hurt, just for a little while anyway," Lulu said hesitantly wondering if she would regret her decision in the end.

------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------0-----------

"You know this is all your fault." George said flatly.

"What do you mean my fault! You started attacking me in front of her, its your fault clearly," snapped Oliver.

Since the girls had left George and Oliver were constantly bickering leaving Fred to gain a headache with all the yelling. Fred was not only annoyed with the boys for their bickering, but he was annoyed about what Evelyn said. 'She's a real git,' thought Fred.

"Can you two cut it! The girl's are gone just shut up for now at least." Fred snapped.

"What's wrong with you mate? Usually you're the calm one? Evelyn getting on your nerves?" the two boys chimed together finally agreeing on something.

"Look there is nothing going on with Evelyn and me, if anything I would put her in the same category as Malfoy. Actually I think I would rather Malfoy, although I think I'd put your bickering under Evelyn even," Fred commented rearranging the ranks in his mind chuckling as he did it.

"Ya I suppose we did get a bit out of hand... maybe we can call a truce?" Oliver said in a good natured sort of way.

"A truce?" George thought it over for a moment then realized this would be perfect to put his plan into action, "of course Oliver, a truce it is then."

_You won't know what hit you Wood, it will be something much harder then a bludger I can tell you that._

_He won't know what him, that red headed prankster. _

"Thank you, now I think I'll go find the girls, even if it means seeing Evelyn again..." Fred commented wondering why the hell he was going to look for them.

---------------------------0----------------------------0----------------------------------------------------------

Harry was sitting by Hermione with Ron and Kassi across from them whilst Ginny had gone off to get something to eat. It was awkward, Hermione and Ron seemed to be trying to ignore the other but every two minutes they would glance at each other then quickly look away. Harry and Kassi seemed to be ignored and that is when Kassi's daring plan formed.

Winking at Harry she turned to Ron and tapped him on the shoulder, "Ron?"

Ron was taken by surprise by the break in silence as he turned to look at Kassi who was staring at him in an odd fashion, kind of reminding him of Lavender. Lord that girl was crazy.

"Won-Won." Kassi said in a uncanny mock voice of Lavender as Hermione was snapped back to reality by the situation.

"Hermione." Harry Spoke up in a strange voice, sort of between I'm in love with you and I'm going to break out laughing in a minute.

Before anyone could do anything Kassi had draped her arms around Ron's neck and pushed her lips unromantically to Ron's lips as Harry tried to do the same to Hermione then thought better of it as she put her wand to his chest.

Ron pushed Kassi off him and stood up appalled. "WHAT do you think your doing! You know how I feel about Hermione!"

Hermione turned away from Harry as her mind switched from wondering what hex to try on Harry to what the hell was Ron saying. Noticing that Kassi was all over Ron her faced turned from confused to pure utter rage.

"What ARE you doing! Get off of Ron RIGHT now." Hermione said sternly with venom in her voice. Standing up she tore Kassi off of Ron and threw her at Harry and she protectively encircled her arms around Ron.

_Well looks like my little plan worked better then I thought, hm, this is going to bruise... _Kassi poked at a sore spot or her knee that she had hit when Hermione pushed her.

"Hermione?" Ron whispered confused, terrified, dazed, and well Ron like.

Realizing what she was doing Hermione forced her hands and arms back to her side her cheeks turning a flaming red.

"Eh hem, well Hermione you've made your point, Ron's yours." Kassi commented before falling into a fit of giggles whilst Harry couldn't contain himself no longer as he let out a hearty laugh.

"You two, did that on purpose, Harry you, your..." Hermione started obviously stumped for words. How could she have fallen for that dirty little trick.

"We are bloody brilliant is what we are." Kassi announced as the door opened to a very confused Ginny who had no clue what had transpired.

--------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------------------0------------------

"So... where did you two come from anyway? No one was told." Draco commented figuring he would try to get the truth for them if he couldn't get it from that witch.

"I...Truth is..." Evelyn started.

"We don't exactly..." Lulu continued.

"Remember." Evelyn finished.

"Do you two always do that?" Draco asked clearly annoyed.

"Do what?" The two girls chimed together.

"That creepy twin thing." Draco snapped back starting to get annoyed with the girls because they reminded him of the Weasel Twins. Those idiots had made his life hell.

"Twin thing? Well technically it isn't a twin thing." Evelyn stated.

"We are not even twins." Lulu added for good measure.

"How do you know since you can't even remember where you came from? Seriously you two are useless." Draco snapped back. If they didn't stop it soon he may lose the last bit of sanity he had saved.

"Well we remember who we are, for instance what our names are, how many siblings we had, and such. We remember we came here as friends only, not blood relatives so therefore we can not be twins. Anyway we look nothing alike," Lulu stated as if reading everything from a book inside her head.

"Well can you stop finishing each others sentences then?! It is very annoying."

"Your point."

"Would be?"

"Stop it! Your going to drive me insane!" Draco snapped.

"Aw isn't Draco cute when he's angry?" Evelyn commented hiding a slight smirk behind her hand.

"Cute? Nah, sexy is more like it." Lulu was happy she could see a mind game from a mile away. Draco however was not as lucky as he looked at the two girls, two mudbloods, with a confused look slapped on his face.

At that moment Pansy Parkison decides to show up and ruin all their fun. Pansy grew hysterical at seeing her Drakkie in a compartment alone with two girls who happened to be mudbloods.

"Drakkie! What are you doing here with them!" Pansy pouted as she flung herself at the poor blonde boy.

"Ya Drakkie, what are you doing here?" Lulu and Evelyn coursed together laughing as they got up to leave the compartment.

"Wait! You can't honestly leave me here with her?" Draco asked in a pleading voice as Pansy continued to kiss his neck.

"Why not? We aren't but mudbloods to you remember? See you later-" Evelyn started.

Then together the girls turned with a smirk, "Drakkie- poo" they coursed together laughing as they started off down the corridor towards a very irritated Fred Weasley coming their way.

"Where have you been ?" Fred demanded as the girls came up to meet him half way from Draco's compartment.

"What's wrong Fred? Miss me that much?" Evelyn teased knowing that it would rile him up yet instead Fred flushed and answered a mild , "Yea..."

"What?!" Evelyn asked shocked to hear the answer.

"At least when you two are there Oliver and George are quiet, please don't leave me at their mercy again or I'll go nuts!"

Fred was actually begging her? Not to leave him ever again? "Are you sick Fred?" Evelyn asked as they started back towards their compartment.

"No and yes, I'm not physically sick but I am sick of them, they won't stop fighting! George of all people is going to drive me to the loony bin!" Fred said exasperated.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad," Lulu piped up, but her voice was more hopeful then encouraging.

As they stopped outside of their previous compartment they heard the loud squabbling of Oliver and George. Opening the door they found the two 'grown' men wrestling on the floor.

"Oi hello Lulu..." George said noticing Fred was back already. "We were just... um having a friendly wrestle you know guy stuff."

"Right, well come on George off the floor with you, we will be arriving at the train station shortly, I'm sure your mum won't be happy if your in too much of a mess." Lulu sighed as she sat on the bench as the two boys jumped up Oliver sitting on her right and George on her left.

Fred and Evelyn couldn't help but giggle a little, "well we still have an hour and I'm catching some shut eye." added Evelyn who leaned against a very surprised Fred. Within moments both Fred and Evelyn were asleep as George and Oliver glared at each other and Lulu sat envying every moment that Evelyn slept.

_Well there is always the Christmas party, that will be alright I suppose._ With that last thought in her mind she drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep trying her best not to lean her head either which way in case she landed on George or worse yet Oliver.

-----------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------0----------------------------

Well that is the end of my fifth chapter, not as exciting I admit but the next chapter is the Christmas party and that I promise will be a very interesting chapter! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Night then.


	6. Quidditch Match

Opening the door to the Burrow the ten young adults stepped inside and were greeted by a short women singing happily. Lulu, Kassi and Evelyn couldn't believe their eyes as they watched pots and pans scrub themselves, whisks steadily whipping up sauces and creams, and plates of food drifting through the air.

"I know its not much, and it isn't really big-" George started unsure of their reaction.

"And you'll have to share a room between the five of you girls-"

"It's bloody brilliant!" The three girls exclaimed cutting the boys off from making further excuses for a small home. It was true, neither of the girls cared that the burrow was small, nor that it was crowded, nor that it was not the wealthiest place, it was the most brilliant place they had ever seen besides Hogwarts.

This comment was enough to turn all three boys(Ron, Fred and George) red with embarrassment.

"Well dearies get your things upstairs and settle in supper will be ready in about an hour," Molly said as she looked the big group over. "Wonderful to see you again Harry and Hermione. Now who are these fine looking ladies? And when were you going to tell me you'd invited them?"

"Oh Mum this is Lulu she is a new student at Hogwarts, and she is working at our joke shop to earn money for school," George piped up, "I didn't think you'd mind if she came along, I mean Ron's got Hermione, and Ginny's got Harry," at the mention of this Ginny and Harry turned as sickly purple as they tried not to choke.

"Yes of course dear it's quiet alright, I assure you no problem. I was just teasing you since you've never brought a girl home before." Molly gave George a wink before turning to the other two girls. "And these girls are?"

"Oh this is Kassi, she is a friend of Lulu's and Professor Black's. Actually she works for Professor Black at school while doing her studies," Ron explained as Hermione sent daggers his way with a glare.

"Oh you're the wonderful promising young lady I've heard so much about. Professor Black is very fond of you," Molly commented as Kassi turned a crimson red, something she had never done as Lulu rose a questioning eye brow are her.

"And you must be here with?" Molly turned to Evelyn questioningly waiting for someone to speak up for her. George jabbed Fred in the side with his elbow as Lulu stomped on his foot and Kassi pinched his arm, this seemed to be enough encouragement for him to answer.

"Ow! Well um, actually she is here with me Mum..." Fred said glaring daggers at his attackers knowing that if he hadn't spoken they would have done worse later.

"Oh is that right? You never even talk about girls Fred, this is a bit of a shock. This girl must be something else, you better not let her get away," Molly commented with another wink to Evelyn.

Fred started to protest his mothers words but he was rushed away by George and Lulu before he could utter a word. All of them trudged upstairs as Fred showed Oliver where he would be sleeping and Ron got Harry Settled into his room whilst Ginny tried to fit all the girls in her room.

"I'm really sorry its so small, this is all we have though," Ginny said apologetically.

Lulu, Kassi and Evelyn said nothing as they rolled out sleeping bags on the floor moving a few things around until it all fit perfectly. "No problem, see we are miracle workers without magic!" Lulu exclaimed as they all cracked up laughing. "Hermione you get to sleep with Ginny in her bed, we three can ruff it on the floor."

"I couldn't, we should take turns, it wouldn't be fair," Hermione started to protest but was cut off by Kassi this time who took on a serious look.

"If you argue I'll try to kiss Ronikins again." You couldn't even imagine the effect that one statement had, it was amazing.

"If only looks could kill Hermione I think Kassi would be dead trice over." Evelyn commented as the girls broke out into a relaxed laugh, Hermione forgetting her jealousy.

"Alright girls come on we can have a game of Quidditch against the boys before supper." Ginny exclaimed leading the way out the door but one girl lingered behind placing an old brown diary underneath her sleeping bag covers.

"Coming Evelyn?" Kassi asked.

"Yup, I'm coming." Running out the door she promised to add an entry to her Christmas diary that night, her diary from her secret admirer, the one she had received at Hogwarts just before leaving, Malfoy had made fun of her because of it but she didn't care.

They all ran out to the Qudditch pitch were they had to pick captains and teams.

"I vote Fred and George as Captains!" Kassi chimed.

"Perhaps Oliver should be Captain for old time sake?" Lulu commented.

"I've got the best idea, how about Oliver and George?" Evelyn asked a cynical smile plastered on her face as she foresaw the outcome of that match.

"I agree," Fred added earning a scowl from Oliver and George.

"It's settled then George and Oliver are Captains, well Captains pick your teams!" Lulu exclaimed happily.

"We need seven people to a team though." Kassi pointed out, Miss obvious seriously.

"Well..." George started just as Bill and Charlie called out to them followed by a pregnant Fleur and two young people who no one had met yet.

"You weren't seriously going to start a game of quidditch without us?" Charlie asked accusingly.

"We didn't think you'd be here till tomorrow mate," Ron said as he embraced his brothers. "And who are they?"

"Oh they live down the road, meet Wally and Gabrielle Habbiton, they're twins actually and pretty good Quidditch players." Bill answered pointing to the two silent people who joined in the group.

"So what positions do you play?" Fred asked surprised to meet other people who happened to be twins even if they were of the opposite sex it was still interesting.

"Oh well I'm a Chaser and Wally here is a Beater." Gabrielle said showing a hesitant smile.

"Well then lets get started," George said, "Lulu your mine."

"Who said you could pick first!" Oliver protested angrily but at Lulu's angry look he shut his mouth, "Fine. Bill."

"Fred." George called over to his twin as Fred glared at him as if saying why didn't you pick me first.

"Harry." Oliver knew he would have the upper hand with Harry on his team, after all Harry was a Quidditch prodigy.

"Ron!"

"Wally."

"Um well since I've got Fred then I suppose I got to have Evelyn too." George said teasingly as he received a kick from Fred and a slap from Evelyn.

The teams were picked and growing tension mounted as each discussed which positions the other would play.

**Captain George- BeaterCaptain Oliver -Keeper**

**Fred -Beater Bill - Beater**

**Ron -Keeper Wally -Beater**

**Evelyn - Seeker Harry - Seeker**

**Ginny - Chaser Kassi - Chaser**

**Hermione-Chaser Gabrielle - Chaser**

**Lulu - Chaser** **Charlie -Chaser**

"Come on Hermione! You have to play! We don't have anyone else," George was begging her, he didn't care if she wasn't great at flying he needed three Chasers.

"I'm afraid of flying..." Hermione whispered flushed with embarrassment.

"Hermione it'll be ok I promise! I will be there with you, no worries," Ron comforted Hermione slyly making a move on her.

"But Ron! I'm afraid of heights!" Hermione cried frustrated with their begging.

"Oh come on Hermione live for once!" Ginny exclaimed grabbing a broom and forcing it into Hermione's hands.

"Come on you'll be ok, you'll never get over your fear if you don't face it," Evelyn stated as she pushed Hermione towards the pitch.

"Well... if you will promise to stop when I say so," Hermione whined shaking horribly. Evelyn couldn't understand it, this girl had stood up to Voldemort and yet she was frightened to death to try flying, it was really funny actually.

"No worries 'Mione, I promise I won't let anything hurt you." Ron cooed trying to be romantic and only ended up looking silly which pried a laugh from Hermione's lips.

Soon the game was on its way as Hermione learned that she had a hidden love for flying that she had never realized was possible. It was 100-60 for Oliver's team when Lulu came swooping in too close to score on Oliver it seemed as he pushed her out of his goal space.

"Hey what did you do that for!" Lulu screamed at him when she dropped the Quaffle which was caught by Ginny who took the little squabble as a chance to score making it 100-70.

Harry was gazing around looking for the snitch when Ginny happened to fly up to him and throw herself at him with lips locked, all the while Evelyn was zooming towards the snitch right next to Harry, outreaching her hand, just a few more inches...

"AH HA! I caught it!" Evelyn screamed as Ginny finished her snogging with Harry who looked dazed and happy.

"Hey! That was a dirty trick!" Oliver exclaimed angrily as he flew over to meet Harry.

"No Oliver it is well within the rules besides, it was clever," Lulu commented laughing at Oliver's expression.

"Bloody Brilliant Ginny," Fred exclaimed then added quickly as he saw Evelyn's annoyed glare, "You too Evelyn, clever catch."

"Whatever." Evelyn snapped as she landed on the ground.

"Hey Lulu you said you were a beater up at Hogwarts?" George inquired slyly.

"Yes, one of the best of course, Ravenclaw's team has never been better with Kassi and I as beaters." Lulu responded clearly full of herself.

"Well what if I give you a few pointers on your swing? Or maybe you could give me a few?" George asked indifferently as he watched Oliver's face contort with jealous anger.

"Sure, I would love that George." Lulu said with a wink not even acknowledging Oliver, she was still angry with him for pushing her, how dare he?

"Hey Fred you could show Evelyn some moves." George added with a wink to his brother as he walked off with his arm around Lulu's shoulders leaving a very angry Oliver to be held back by Gabrielle and Bill.

"George you say one more word..." growled Fred as he glanced at Evelyn who was blushing fiercely.

"Come on its supper time." Fred stated stomping off after George towards the house. _Why was Evelyn blushing? _

' _I'm going to kiss you now...' _

_Hmm I wonder what would have happened if we... NO that would never happen. EVER._

Dinner passed without much hassle except when Lulu 'accidently' flung a fork of mashed potatoes at Oliver when we wouldn't shut up about Quidditch. She swore she hadn't tried it so Oliver forgave her by flinging a piece of turkey at her.

"Children!" Molly's voice boomed at the dinner table clearly angry at the waste of food. After that no one dared do anything with the food but eat it.

It was twelve o'clock and everyone had went to bed except for one girl who was curled up by the fire with a brown shabby diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_My name is Evelyn, I can't remember my last name or where I came from so all I can write about is the past few months I've lived at Hogwarts._

_**Hello Evelyn. Please do tell me your story.**_

Evelyn couldn't believe it the diary was talking, no writing back to her?!

_Well you see, I arrived at Hogwarts in June with two other friends Kassi and Lulu, apparently we don't come from here. I mean we aren't from this universe let alone place, but we have no idea how to get back. Mcgonagall my headmistress is trying to find a way but she hasn't yet. It gets increasingly difficult especially since Lulu, Kassi and I have lost our memories of the past. _

_**Your from a different Universe?**_

_Yes, the three of us are. We arrived just in time to see the fall of Voldemort, and for me to save Fred Weasley, this really ignorant, annoying, cute, sweet..._

_**You like him?**_

_No of course not!!! Then there is Draco Malfoy who is confusing, I mean he was so rude to me before and now he is, well at least a little, nice. He even gave me a present for Christmas, it was a small piece of material with a cat sewn on it, it was really sweet._

_**Draco Malfoy? Oh he seems like a nice boy. **_

_Yes and I'm spending my Christmas at the Weasley's with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger._

_**Harry Potter?**_

_Yea, the boy who lived... _

"What are you doing still up?"

Evelyn jumped up closing the diary as she stared into the eyes of Fred Weasley. " I was just doing a little writing, you know so I don't forget..."

"I'm sorry about you forgetting your past, your parents and all. I mean it must be hard." Fred whispered as he sat down on the floor poking at the fire with a metal prong.

"It's not your fault, you don't have to feel sorry for me..." Evelyn said sitting quietly down next to him aware that for once they were not fighting.

"Listen Evelyn, I'm sorry I'm so hard on you, it's just that you, well you drive me crazy!"

"I drive you crazy? How about you driving me crazy?! Huh? I don't think my metal state will ever be the same," Evelyn sighed with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Come on I'm being serious! It's just when your around I get filled with fire, so agitated...I don't know how to explain it."

"It's alright Fred, I'm glad that you torment me actually but then I know that at least someone will pay attention to me. I feel so alone, I don't really have anyone left you know? I mean Lulu and Kassi are great but their in Ravenclaw so I hardly talk to them..." Evelyn could feel her eyes filling with tears and even as she tried to force them back she felt them slip down her cheeks.

Fred noticed this and felt a little uncomfortable, he didn't know how to comfort her and that made him feel guilty. "Your not alone, trust me! I mean everyone likes you, your smart but not too smart to outshine, you're a great seeker so I've heard, and your nice, forgiving, sweet, cute I mean what's there not to like." _Ok maybe I went to far in saying all that..._

"Really?" came the weak whisper and a slight sob.

"Ya of course. Now come on let's get you to bed, and don't you dare tell anyone how soft I am!" Fred joked as he laced his hand around Evelyn's waist so she could stand easily.

"I promise, as long as when we're alone you can always be this nice, cute, and sweet." Evelyn answered giggling lightly.

"Well... Alright pain in the butt."

---------------------------0---------------------------------------------------------------------0----------------

"Well did you get it to her boy?"

"Yes I did Auntie, she thinks its from a secret admirer. She will never know what hit her." Draco sneered.

"Good, keep it up and you'll get what you want."

"Yes of course, these mudbloods mean nothing to me anyway." Draco whispered darkly thinking of only his mother.

"Good. I wouldn't want you to go soft now would I?"

"No Auntie..." Draco answered.

"Crucio!" the spell hit Draco like a bolt of thunder as he fell to the floor screaming.

----------------------------0-------------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------

I promise the party will be next chapter!! Well thanks to all who are reading encouraging me to keep up with this story.

I'll update in about a week Laters!


	7. Dancing, presents and mysteries

The next two days pasted quickly as the Weasley's and their guests got ready for Christmas, a few last minute shopping was done, last minute plans, and last minute decorations. Everyone was able to forget their predicaments as routines were established among the group. George and Lulu spent most evenings working on their 'Quidditch' skills, Oliver and Gabrielle established an awkward friendship out of need not to be ignored, Hermione and Ron kept glancing at each other, Harry and Ginny would go missing for hours at a time, Kassi helped Mrs. Weasley cook whilst talking about a certain professor, Charlie and Wally spent hours talking on different educated subjects whilst Fred and Evelyn drove each other crazy when they weren't alone...

"Come on dearies! We've plenty of work to do, tonight is the party after all, all gifts can be laid under the tree today. Ron I'll need you and Hermione to go fetch some things from the market, Ginny and Harry you'll be helping cook the desert, and George please clean up a bit." Mrs. Weasley was pointing out things needing to be done as she went around fixing a table cloth there and a decoration here as she tried not to bump into anyone.

"Please do hurry after all we are having Professor Black for the supper party, oh and don't forget there will be a bit of dancing after. A party can't be a party without the art of ballroom." Mrs Weasley continued to look over everyone's shoulder, in particular Fred and George, whilst all tried to do their best not to anger the women; that women is dead scary when she is angry.

After hours of boring work and constant ranting from Mrs. Weasley, everyone was hurried upstairs to get ready to look presentable.

"Are you sure I look alright, I mean don't you think dresses are a bit over the top? Especially with these high heals Ginny?" Evelyn asked as she looked awkwardly into a mirror. Ginny had placed a black dress upon her, of course the dress was beautiful but awkward. It started at the shoulders and carried a low neck line holding no sleeves, coming down to Evelyn's waist before slacking away from her body to flow to the ground like a dress a princess might wear. Ginny had added finishing touches including make-up and a hair do that brought Evelyn's hair down straight to lie on her near bare shoulders.

"Of course not, what do you think girls?"

"I think it looks wonderful Evelyn, really Fred will be very pleased I'm sure." Lulu commented in her all knowing way.

"Yes I do agree with Lulu although Ginny if you make me wear a dress I'm going to flatten you." Kassi added as Ginny looked her way.

"No worries, now Hermione your next. What about something similar to your forth year, I mean you looked wonderful in that blue gown. Yes I think that will be perfect." Before Hermione could protest Ginny had waved her wand and it was finished.

"Alright whose next, Lulu! Alright... Let's see, no that would do no good... Hum," Ginny appeared deep in thought unsure of what exactly to dress dear Lulu in. "Oh I've got it! It's perfect!" A wave of the wand and there stood Lulu wearing a red dress that came above her knees with high cut black boots and long cut red gloves with no fingers, it was not fancy like Hermione or Evelyn but it fit her character perfectly.

"Wow! Ginny your amazing you know that!"

"So I've been told." Ginny turned to Kassi who started to back away with a slightly scared look on her face.

"Your turn come on then."

A few minutes later and the girls filed out of the room as the men waited some-what patiently downstairs.

"What's taking them so long seriously? It is only dinner after all." Fred snapped clearly not happy with the delay.

"Says the one who demanded we all wear tux's." Charlie pointed out as Bill, George, Harry and Ron held in a snicker.

"Oh Shut up Charlie."

"Boy's stop fighting, here they come." Molly smiled as Hermione entered sitting next to Ron who was blushing madly as she said her good evening. Next was Lulu sporting her brave but fitting red dress that could be fit for dancing or kicking butt, which she would do that night no one was quiet sure but as she sat in between George and Oliver both blushed furiously.

"Come on Evelyn you don't look that bad." Came the echo from upstairs.

"I'm not going down there Ginny, change me right now."

"Fred get your ass here and take your girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend!" Fred yelled rather annoyed but got up out of his seat anyway and made his way to the stairs to look up and see Evelyn wearing a beautiful black gown that sparkled in the light of the moon. Awed Fred was not sure what to say.

"Great now I'll never hear the end of this, thanks Ginny." Evelyn retorted as she walked promptly down the stairs to stop in front of a shocked Weasley twin. "What's wrong with you, never seen a girl in a dress before?"

"No I think Fred's just a little aw struck at your beauty right Fred?" Silence followed as Evelyn gave him a questioning look but he only offered her his arm as he led her to the table and pulled out her chair as she was seated.

Next Ginny came down wearing her own creation of a pink corset dress as her hair lay around her shoulders in a natural beauty. Sitting next to Harry she just said, "Harry please stop the drooling, it is very unbecoming."

"Come on Kassi! We are waiting on you!" Evelyn Lulu called out as she looked over to Professor Black to glanced up expectantly.

"Do I really have to wear this? I mean seriously, women stopped wearing dresses-" Kassi appeared at the bottom step with a mandarin collared white dress that reached her ankles but slit up to her mid thigh with two pieces of see through white material flowing out to her hands wear they turned to gloves. Silver sparkled through out the dress as the girls sighed and Ginny smiled knowing she had outdone herself.

Professor Black was to say the least surprised, a young women hand been hidden underneath the robes of Hogwarts, and this dress showed the curves and played to an olden decency to make sure the wearer would not be considered anything less then elegant. "Please Miss Kassi would you do me the honor of being my right hand dinner partner?" Dimitri stood and offered Kassi the seat at his right hand as she sat doing her best to look indifferent but ended up looking flirtatious and bashful.

"Alright now that everyone is here let us eat up and try not to get dirty." Author winked at the girls as they all dug in to the wonderful meal prepared by Molly.

Thirty minutes passed and no one said a word as the food was devoured and savored that is until...

"Oi whoever is rubbing my foot please stop!" George exclaimed with his fork halfway to his mouth. Oliver stopped moving looking over at Lulu then at George, realizing his small mistake his face turned redder then that time the Slytherins won that Quidditch game, or maybe it was Ravenclaw...

Lulu started to giggle as she started between the boys then announced happily, "I'm stuffed, that was delicious Mrs. Weasley, you are a wondrous cook. The boys are lucky to have you."

Mrs. Weasley blushed shyly as half the table pushed their empty plates away also full and a bit tired after all that food. "Well since you are done, I'm sure no one wants to have desert now," at this point Ron almost protested until Hermione gave him a swift slap in the head. "Well then everyone may move to the living room for a bit of chatter as everything is cleared, then I'm sure you'll all want to try some dancing?"

"In your dreams Mum." Fred announced as he got up yawning.

"Fredrick Weasley you will do as you are told, no ands, buts, or if's about it." Mrs. Weasley cut in looking around to see if anyone else would be protesting.

"Sorry Mum but Fleur, Bill and I have to get going, our friends are waiting for us." Charlie piped up and he silently wished his brothers good luck.

"Right dearies, please tell them I said hi, and have a wonderful Christmas I hope I'll be seeing you before its over."

"Of course Mum. Bye then."

"Ruddy brother..." Fred mouthed as the three disappeared leaving slightly more room to move about as Mrs. Weasley took out her wand and started to clean up the mess muttering things like, I don't know how Muggles do all this work without magic and a few other choice words as some plates clattered to the floor.

"Right then children you heard your mother out to the main room with the lot of you, there's plenty of room for you to start the dancing without her help. As in without her constant nagging..." the last part Author added in a low tone as he sauntered over to his wife kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Groans and whining were only produced from a certain Fred Weasley as the others situated themselves in the main room.

"Well since Mrs. Weasley insisted we dance," Dimitri started as the others sat down and glances were given and others taken, "Kassi would you do me the utmost honor and dance with me?"

Everyone turned their attention to Kassi as the boys wondered one thing, since when had this little connection happened? The girls just nodded in a all knowing sort of way and encouraged her to take his hand, as if she needed encouraging seriously.

Taking his hand and standing up as he twirled her around the room she whispered, "You should be careful professor before people think there is something going on between us."

"What if I want them to think that?" was the only reply as others slowly joined in dancing.

----------------0------------------------------------------------------------------------------0--------------------

The crunching of the snow was making a certain Malfoy nervous as he peered through the windows of the burrow a feelings of anxious fear cloaked over him. Never had he feared anything, he had no need to when his father was one of most powerful men in the wizarding world, the only person he had anything to fear from at that moment had been his father. You know what they say, the closer you are to danger the further you are from harm, well it was only half true in a sense that only those like Draco Malfoy could understand.

"Damn those muggles..." Draco breathed as he climbed silently up into the room of the youngest Weasley intent on seeing the results of his plan in motion. Climbing through the window and slipping onto the floor with out much of a sound he looked around until a certain brown diary caught his eye.

_Hello Riddle, My name is Draco Malfoy._

_**Hello Draco Malfoy. What is it you wish of me. **_

_I wish nothing of you, only to ask if you have been receiving entries from a certain girl._

_**What interest is she to you?**_

_Ah so you have then. Good my part is nearly done._

_**Your part in what? I do not liked to be kept in the dark Malfoy. You are warned.**_

_Don't worry, you will be free Riddle, I have just come to check the process of your well being I should say. _

_**Very well...**_

Things were put in motion that no one could stop, things beyond the control of any mere mortal, with no Dumbledore this time the world was in the clutches of the on coming end. This time Draco would have his glory, but he didn't want glory, he would have revenge, but he didn't want that either, what did dear Draco want that no one but the hands of evil could give him?

Placing everything neatly back as he listened to the laughter of drunken slurrs and with a last spell under his lips to dry his wet footsteps Draco was gone. Dropping into the snow memories of his sixth year ending prodded him into a gasp, without another thought he pushed those memories straight back into the deepest parts of his mind. Draco Malfoy did not have a conscience.

--------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------0------------------------

"Oh Arthur please stop that, no more of that drink for you, actually I do think it is time for us to go to bed." Mrs. Weasley lovingly swatted her husbands hand as she announced her good nights to all before dragging Arthur off to bed.

"Right then since they're gone off to bed who here would say no to a simple muggle game?" George said his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I'm not sure I try your sort of muggle games George." Hermione announced stiffly as others held in bits of laughter.

"As a matter of fact it is just a simple muggle game, no one has ever died, bleed, or gotten hurt physically from a little muggle game." George commented giving a smile and a wink to Fred who knew exactly what he was about to suggest.

"George I forbid you." Fred snapped immediately sensing the impending danger of George's kind of fun.

"Now now Fred, don't go sounding like Mum."

"Yes Mr. Weasley was is life without a little risk?" Dimitri had taken this chance to speak up rising a laugh out of several people.

"Come on Fred a little truth and dare can never hurt anyone, besides all you've done all night is sit on your butt. You didn't even dance, afraid are we?" George was teasing his brother and he knew that he would break.

"I am not scared."

"Are too!"

"I am not, fine I'll play your stupid game."

"Alright then who'd like to start, how about you Hermione?" George smiled knowingly, he always won, even if they were twins.

"Alright George, um truth or dare Evelyn."

"Truth, might as well take it slow." Evelyn had never been one for truth or dare, one of the worse muggle games she thought.

"Alright then, which teacher do you hate the most?" Hermione received plenty of eye rolls and sighs and one mutter of 'same old Hermione.'

"Oh come off it Hermione, do you ever think of anything besides School and Ron?" Ron started towards George but was hauled back down by Dimitri who was turned red with laughter.

"For your information I do, that is my choice for a question George you'll get your turn later, and I'd be careful where I point the fingers I mean with you fawning over Lulu and all." Hermione pointed out.

"Right then, to your question Hermione, the worst teacher, most awful terribly horrid professor ever to walk the earth would be Doloras Umbridge. That women is pure evil." Evelyn seemed to catch everyone's attention with her answer. Fred and George looked at each laughing as they told the girls of the story of the year Umbridge tried to take over and they drove her near to the edge of a cliff. Poor women didn't know who she was dealing with, no one messes with the Weasley twins, their mother could have told her that.

"Alright then my turn! Fred truth or dare?" George looked at his brother questioningly knowing that he must be just a little scared at the moment.

Well if I do truth I'll have to tell him the truth about some awful question but if I say dare, well a dare is done because someone tells you that you must. "Alright then George, I say dare."

"Dare? Really do you dare pick that Fred I mean think of all the unpleasant things I can make you do, unless by not picking truth your hiding something. That would pertain to the question of what are you hiding?" George was reeling around a question making Fred a bit off balance as his twin seemed to annoy him farther.

"Just hurry up would you we've not got all night!"

"Alright alright I was getting there dear brother of mine but I'm afraid you might not want to talk to me after this one. Well then might as well get this over with. I dare you to..." George paused for a moment just to torture him for a little longer, "to kiss Evelyn who you've grown so fond of."

"George that is out of the question! I mean seriously." Evelyn started but before she could utter another word hands came to rest on her cheeks and lips were pressed against hers. Fluttering of a hundred horntail dragons started in her stomach and rose to her chest. Her tongue trailed over Fred's lips with a willingness she had thought might have been hate at one point in time. Fred nearly jumped with surprise but relaxed soon enough as moments later it ended with disappointment settling over her eyes for just a second.

"Right and you two hate each other?" Hermione commented giggling, "Thank God I don't hate Malfoy like that, or I might just have problems."

"I hope you hate me like that." Ron muttered under his breath as the others settled down.

"O.K, mine turn then Kassi truth or dare?" Fred asked as his face tunned down to a light pink.

"Truth, I've nothing to hide unlike some people." Kassi was making a small jab at Fred reminding him not to make her question too horrid or else he would never hear the end of it all.

"Well then if you've nothing to hide, may I ask what is your position with the current defense against dark arts teacher? I mean seriously everyone sees the way you two are together." Fred knew he would pay for that one later but he couldn't help it.

"Fred you vile evil, grrr..." Kassi started then realized she was playing into his hands, "Alright your right I've nothing to hide. I am Dimitri's assistant and friend. I have a high respect for him, so don't insult him."

"Right then my turn, this is for Lulu, truth or dare?" Kassi asked trying to calm her anger as Dimitri gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Well dare of course."

"Alright I dare you to choose between George and Oliver."

"Um..." Lulu looked startled, she was sure that if she picked one of the other there would be trouble or it might end this insistent squabbling.

Oliver and George gave automatic death glares each others way.

"Alright enough games! Time for presents!! Everyone love presents." George announced seeing how this could go very wrong.

"Right, I'm off to bed since I've already given my gifts, good night all." Oliver announced looking heatedly over the room.

"Good night Oliver." Lulu said as the others ran to the tree grabbing presents and handing them out.

"Lulu this one's for you, from me!" George said handing her a small box. Lulu stared at it confused as to its size whilst she opened it quietly to find a ring of blue with a W in the middle. "It's so you can contact me whenever you'd like, no matter the problem, I'll always be there for you. Its sort of like a two way radio."

"It's beautiful George! I love it! Thank you," and with those words she hung her arms around his neck pulling him close to her.

"Evelyn this one's for you, no name attached though." Dimitri handed over another small package to Evelyn.

"Wow, I didn't expect." Evelyn ripped the paper off and opened it up to find a neckless that glowed red when she touched it as the word friendship forever appeared. Really something.

"Here let me see," Lulu asked as she wrapped her fingers around the charm and it turned a slight purple with the words confused of hearts written over it. "Wow."

"I wonder who?" Evelyn asked as she looked around with confusion clear as the beautiful trinket she now beheld.

A trinket it may be, but a secret is imposed in one trinket such as this, one that holds its own spell and its own remedies. It must be said for muggles that they have a magic of their own without having wizarding magic whatsoever. This trinket is what could ultimately turn the tides and set the clocks right as it once did it may so do again... Now it was all up to them, for what is a human being without that of free will...

------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------------------0-----------

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry for the details of fluffy stuff and all, some you may find was useless to write but I am enjoying this. I will write the next chapter soon, well thanks again to Elven Princess Ginny who keeps me going with this.


	8. Horror Stories and Break up

After everyone settled down with their presents put safely away they decided on coming with ideas of a game they could play or story.

"Well we could always go back to truth or dare, right Lulu?" Evelyn teased as Lulu turned a bright red. That might not be as bad now that Oliver had went up to bed after that embarrassing round of the first truth or dare, he was genuinely jealous of George. No one quiet understood why really, Oliver had made all the moves, spent the most time with the girl, and wooed her to no limit but still she rejected him. Everyone was therefore curious as to what exactly was happening between the three, it was like watching a soap opera.

"No way, it's probably the worst game I have ever come up with to play," George snapped angrily knowing that the others would get back at him for their embarrassing questions and dares. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds until a sudden Crack! And there appeared a certain red headed Weasley.

"Ah Bill you came." George looked at his older brother gratefully.

"What are you doing back here?" Ron asked.

"George asked me to tell you scaredy cats a ghost story, since I do work with curses and all." Bill looked around making a few spooky sounds as his eyes rested on Lulu who seemed to want to jump out of her clothes and Evelyn who looked slightly unnerved but Kassi was indifferent to the whole thing.

"Sounds great Bill, should be interesting in the least." Kassi announced as Fred, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Dimitri, and George nodded in agreement. Ron asked meekly that Bill tell something with no spiders, that was his only condition.

"Oh come off it Ron, seriously you were like two when that happened." Fred commented clearly teasing and enjoying every minute that Ron was shaking of fear.

"Alright everyone come on then, sit around and I'll tell my story." Bill said as a purple ribbon of smoke danced in the air passing before each person until it reached Lulu. Lulu breathed deep thinking that it would pass her by like the others but just as soon as the thought was out of her mind the smoke appeared in the shape of a dragon and snapped towards her and she jumped into George's arms. Bill gave George a wink as he sat by the fire gazing on it silently creating the ghastly atmosphere of a true ghost story.

"Well then out with it," Evelyn said after a moment figuring he was just trying to scare them with silence. Bill glanced over to her and nodded smiling, but not smiling in a , ' alright your right.' more of a 'be careful what you wish for'.

Conjuring a two beings of colored smoke within the circle of friends before the fire Bill began, "Once their was an Egyptian Princess, the most beautiful girl of her time. She was young and innocent, long black hair and bright green eyes marked her as a treasure beyond that of gold. She was to be the next ruler once married to a young, strong man of her father's choosing. Her father was the high ruler who ruled with justice and their kingdom was happy until..." again he paused for effect, and it seemed to do exactly what he wanted as he saw each person get a little closer to another.

"Until one day he came down with a terrible fever. His daughter was distraught and mourned over her quickly dying father as her mother watched on indifferently with no emotion whatsoever. Many thought it was strange, rumors spread that the high priestess women had killed her husband, poisoned him in order to have something. Her freedom perhaps, her lover, power, money, no the truth was far more terrible, and far more evil then even You know who could conjure up." Lulu had a death grip on George's arm as she watched a terrible scene in front of her unfold, a women who could have been Riddle's twin although with more evil present in her eyes then the Devil possibly had as she looked upon her daughter.

"Shortly after the father's death the girl was set to marry the high priest, a man who came second only to the Egyptian Queen in his evil nature. He had many women and girls locked up and tortured for his own sick pleasure. He was said to wield powers beyond that of the gods and underworld. The only thing left that he didn't have was Ulina, the most beautiful, innocent, Egyptian princess to ever wander out of the heavens, and her mother was willing to give her to him for a price. That price was one he could deal with, all he had to do was put that nasty women in power and when he was done using her he could get rid of her." The characters that had been conjured up walked around interacting as if this was all happening in the now, in the present. It was amazing but also terrifying as the picture of the poor girls who were imprisoned appeared their torturers ever present, always touching, always hurting, in the end blood was everywhere and yet the girls would still live through to another painful day.

Kassi looked upon the scene interested mildly in the history of it all but the gore was just another addition to it, she enjoyed it. Strange really, thought Dimitri, for such an innocent young girl she could look at things through an observers eyes without a thought to emotion. Actually it intrigued him further rather then scare him as it did to many others.

"Now Ulina's mother had complete control but she knew better then to trust others, therefore before allowing her daughter to disappear from her sight she adorned her with an amulet and suggested to her that each day dip it in her new lovers drink to bring good health. Now the high priest was still superstitious and therefore when his new princess mentioned this idea to him he agreed. After all it was no trouble, it couldn't hurt really... but it did. He had expected to be threatened by magic, to have to deal with an attack of magical means not to have to deal with something so easy as a muggle substance. Unfortunately this death would be a slow one leaving much time for the young innocent to turn into a monster."

Sleepily Evelyn listened as she watched the horrific events unfold before her as she listened to Bill's voice drifting over the smoke like a chill wind sending chills down her back. She would try not to make any movements to show her slight fear of ghost stories particularly one that contained evil. Fred sat beside her unmoving as well as if afraid to because in moving he would have to touch or brush up against the young girl beside him. She glanced at him as the story went on and saw him looking at her, blushing she moved a little closer to him pretending she was scared. It would give her the excuse if this happened to be a big mistake.

"Ulina was at first the savior of the slaves, she showed them kindness like a light in the dark. She fed them, healed them, and gave them hope but just for a while. Each night she would be tortured personally by the high priest himself. He tortured her slowly as to get each moment of pleasure from it, a thousand cuts opening and healing them over and over whilst plaguing her with dark visions that would drive the hardest person crazy within moments. Ulina though was not a hard person but she did last a very long time up until the last years of her captors life she remained somewhat sane and kind. Something happened though, something no one could explain." Images of gruesome small cuts covering what may have been a female body appeared with an amulet still around her neck, bruises covering her flesh, and demonic auras circling her as if feeding on her. It was certainly unlike any horror story the three girls had ever experiences and at least two of the three would not sleep well tonight. This time the high priest instead of staying to the middle of the group wandered closer to Evelyn his hand pausing as if to reach out, this was the girls breaking point.

Jumping Evelyn fell into Fred's arms too scared to care whose arms she would end up with as long as it kept her away from that indescribable evil. Fred glared at Bill, "Give it up Bill and just tell the damned story."

"Someone's touchy. Shesh it was only a joke," Charlie commented as the puff of smoke that resembled the high priest walked back into the scene continuing to torture the poor princess who was by now soaked in her own blood.

"In the last five years of the high priest's life Ulina turned into a crazed women, you thought Bellatrix was bad, this women really puts her to shame. Well she blamed all men for the high priests actions and therefore spent the next five years searching for the ultimate pain, something that could surpass that of what she had suffered, so they could feel it. Of course her mother was watching her daughter slowly lose her sanity with intrigue and a little fear no one was to oppose her power. The mother realized if she let Ulina continue she would be insane, but she would also hold power only Gods could dream of. The years continued as Ulina's mother planned her own daughters death, using the same amulet she had with the high priest but this time with a potent concentration so that she would die within a year instead." Lulu gasped, she could only dream up an evil person like that, too creepy if you'd ask her.

George looked on as the story developed into that of horror, worse it seemed then 'You know who' it was so gruesome especially with the added touch of conjured characters and scenes. Sure Bill was doing a wonderful job at driving several people together but he would probably give the girls nightmares for the rest of their lives. "Bill come on, stop it or they'll never get to sleep tonight seriously."

"It was your idea George you know."

"Yes but now that I see the effect it is having I'd rather you continue this story sometime after we're all dead, thanks." George knew that if he didn't stop this well he couldn't forgive himself for scaring them all to death, he was a prankster but he was not cruel.

"Alright if you insist George. Seriously its one of the less violent stories I've got. Well if that's all you want to hear I'm off, I'll see you later." With his good bye and a crack Bill was gone leaving the animated characters dancing in the memories of the audience who would not be able to forget her mangled body full of blood.

Lulu didn't dare let go of George and when he moved she just clung tighter, horror stories were not her cup of tea whatsoever. As George stroked her hair gently she fell into a deep sleep with thoughts of being protected while she was there...

Hermione tried to comfort Ron who seemed a tad scared as they walked upstairs to their rooms with Harry and Ginny following behind. Dimitri was about to get up to leave when he noticed a sleeping Kassi sprawled across his legs; not wanting to wake her he stared off into the fire thinking of his past, his name, his home, and the reason he was there. Try as he might he couldn't come up with the answers to his questions, all he knew is that it was ok just then to be, nothing else mattered. It was ok to relax for now.

Evelyn would not shut her eyes afraid to see those terrible images again, instead she decided to rest her head against Fred's shoulder as she let her mind wander off to her own thoughts and a certain diary.

'Funny,' thought Fred, 'I never would have pictured this...'

They were awoken by first light as they said their good byes to Dimitri, who left shortly, after as not to get scolded by Mrs. Weasley. Luckily they managed to get everything back to normal before Mrs. Weasley caught them in their embarrassing sleeping positions which over the next few days caused some uncomfortable silences.

The last day of vacation came without a thought, its amazing how time flies when your really having fun. Groans and complaints were heard through out the burrow as seven students readied a few things to take back to Hogwarts and Ron rushed to get his Potions essay done, which Hermione refused to help him with.

"I'll be out in the garden Mrs. Weasley, I just want to take one last look around alright." Evelyn walked out the door to gaze around the snow ridden yard. The snow reminded her of something, something unfortunately that she couldn't remember. It was one of those things that are on the tip of your tongue but you can't think of it, and the more you try to figure it out it just eludes you while driving you to insanity.

"Hey."

"Oh Fred I didn't hear you come out."

"I just came out when I saw you in the kitchen, and I wanted to talk to you."

Evelyn looked at him worriedly before glancing away, she did not want to talk about the other night, it had been a mistake because she knew that he did not like her that way. She was lucky really that he was civil with her when they were alone, and she shouldn't want more from a guy who drove her absolutely insane, that tortured her with his teasing, but she couldn't help it.

"If its about the other night then I understand, don't worry I get it." Evelyn said rather icily as if to make some sort of point. What point she was trying to make? She didn't know, perhaps the whole point was to save herself from being hurt. She did not need that, the diary had pointed out.

"What? What do you mean you get it? I wanted to talk to you about that I mean I would like to-" but before he could get out what he had wanted to say Evelyn cut him off.

"Look I get it, it didn't mean anything anyway. I was scared during the horror story and I didn't mean to well invade your space like that."

"No that's not it at all, look I don't care about that." Fred was again cut off by an icy voice. What the hell was with her?

"I know the dare, alright you kissed me but it was a dare right? It meant nothing." Evelyn hesitated at the last part but she knew she had to clear this up before she found herself emotional vulnerable, she could not stand to be vulnerable.

"It meant nothing?" Fred asked rather shocked, if it had meant nothing then why the hell had she done that to him, kissed him like that!

"Of course, it was just a dare. Look Fred we drive each other crazy, I'm going to school you own a famous business, I don't even belong in this world and you do. It wouldn't work out anyway, we are two different people Fred." Evelyn did not dare look at him in the eyes fearing her emotions would give her away along with her tears.

"Fine, your right it meant nothing sorry to have bothered you Evelyn. Good day." With that Fred marched into the house up to his room to wallow there until lunch when he bid his good byes to everyone except Evelyn who he refused to talk to. George however decided to stay until supper that night because Oliver had left for Hogwarts that morning being a teacher after all. Lulu seemed rather happy with Oliver's departure as her and George spent the rest of the day joking and laughing together.

"Alright everyone its time I go to console our poor Fred who is probably so lonely without Evelyn." George hit the wrong cord at the wrong time. Evelyn snapped around to meet his eyes and gave him a glare that Voldemort could have died from. She couldn't stand this talk any longer, it would drive her over the edge before anything else would.

"George or whoever else may decide to spread the rumor, or lies of Fred and I together be prepared to experience the worst months of your lives. We are not and nor will we ever be together!" with those words Evelyn stomped up the stairs to finish packing and write in her diary the only thing she could count on now.

"Geeze what's with her?"

"Her and Fred had a bit of a fight in the garden this morning, something about a dare meaning nothing and a scary story meaning even less..." Mrs. Weasley commented as the teenagers turned to stare at her.

"Since when do you eves drop Mum?" George asked raising an eyebrow as Ginny laughed winking at her mother knowingly. Mum always knows everything.

"Well then, I suppose they won't be angry for long I mean the way they were looking at each other before, its impossible they can stay mad, right?"

"I don't know, Evelyn is pretty stubborn at times..." Lulu commented and Kassi quickly agreed as a discussion and little bet set in as to when Fred and Evelyn would stop this angry fight.

Upstairs Evelyn was writing in her diary...

_You were right, Fred is nothing to me_

_**See Dear, I told you, no need to be emotionally weak**_

_I know... I'm sorry I doubted you, you've never led me astray once._

_**Exactly, I'm all you need right now... All you need.**_

-------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------------------------------0-------

Well thats the end of the chapter! Hope you liked it Elven Princess Ginny. I promise to have another DETAILED chapter up later.


	9. A new friendship and Dairies

_An old teacher I think I remember from my other life once told me to write what I know. Well I know that I didn't want my best friend diary to be able to know the truth for once, I just needed to keep this to myself this once. So here I am scribbling this down on a piece of parchment wondering what I am doing here, what am I doing at Hogwarts? What am I doing in this alternate world? _

Evelyn glanced up and around the room as her eyes filled with tears at lost memories and loneliness. She knew that she would have to go home in the end, they all would but for her it might be easier seeing as she had no one left now.

_I went to work all this week, each time I went Fred was not there. I always asked George where he was and George always answered, 'I dunno, he just got up and left before four he will be back around ten I suppose...' So Fred was ignoring me, we aren't even friends, I don't even think he can stand the sight of me. Truth be told I wanted to believe that the bloody kiss meant something but I am NOT going to set myself up again for heart ache. I'm sure I've done enough of that in my past, a past I can't remember... _

Tears streamed down the young girls face as the fire crackled in dying embers. Luckily all the students in Gryfindor were in bed fast asleep so they could not hear the sobs of depression from their common room.

_I can never tell him how I feel, and I won't. I must go home in the end, no matter what, we will eventually have to leave won't we? I have been having this dream for a steady forth night now, my mother who I can not see the face of is on her death bed whilst my sister and father stand there watching helplessly, and I am less then a ghost to them. I have never been one to believe that dreams held any weight in truth but now I am not so sure..._

Folding up the parchment and tucking it in to her robes after finishing off one last sentence or two, Evelyn made her way out of the common room downstairs to the kitchen to get a cup of hot chocolate. Tickling the pear, the portrait opened and...

-0-

Lulu sat in the common room as she persisted in writing on a piece of parchment her quill scratching across its surface.

_I wasn't sure what to do, I can not keep my emotions all bottled up. I think my Mum once told me it was bad to bottle emotion until it blew up like a bomb. Mum... I do miss my parents even if I can not remember them, I do suppose I had a Mum and Dad. I seem to dream about them and two brothers every night but I can't see there faces. _

Lulu looked up into the fire as a silent tear slide down her cheek. She would not cry, crying was for weak people for sisses.

_I do ever so love being here at Hogwarts, its like I belong somewhere finally. George is so nice to me, so sweet and loving and cute, its hard not to like him although I know I couldn't make a move on George yet because of Oliver. I don't want to hurt Oliver, not matter how heartless I seem I don't want to hurt Oliver but he just isn't for me, too absorbed in himself if you ask me. The worst part is I know we've got to go home, I know it is inevitable that the three of us go home, but to what? Family? A future including a husband, no powers, and children with a regular job? What about this world, what would I be leaving behind?_

Lulu sighed as she listened for a moment for any sound upstairs just in case. She hadn't seen Kassi strange enough but that gave her a few hours to reflect. A week ago they had gotten back from Christmas break with the Weasley's and everything seemed to be great, sort of.

_Kassi and Evelyn have delved into their own worlds with their own problems. I haven't seen Kassi for a while but I guess that's to be expected, even I have been rushing away from Oliver during the week to go to Weasley's Wizard Weezes to drop off a coffee to Evelyn... and George. Even with George and Oliver distracting me from my problems I knew that I had to find a way home. The question was when I did find a way home, would I go? _

Walking downstairs she tickled the pare as the door opened to the kitchens to find...

00

Kassi sat on a stool in the kitchens with her own diary in front of her as she dipped her quill in ink as Dobby hobbled over to her with a hot chocolate and marshmallows.

_Well It's been about six months since we've arrived in this world and so much has changed. I have changed. Instead of the quiet, book learned, allergic to love girl I used to be I find myself adoring a certain person who in the end I can't have and I know that. The other girls might not have noticed or realized but we will have to go home in the end to our families. _

Taking a sip from her hot coco, Kassi looked around the kitchens of hogwarts regarding the magic with wonder. It was such a interesting place, a wonderful place full of mysteries.

_I know that Lulu might seriously consider denying the rules of time and universe and stay here with George or Oliver I am not sure. There is one thing I am sure of though, it is that I do not trust Oliver. I heard that the other day when Evelyn was sharing classed with the Slytherin's Professor Wood made her partners with Malfoy so she could learn a thing or two about charms. Seems harmless right? Wrong, he could of paired her with Hermione but no he paired Hermione with that slim Zambini. Something is going wrong at Hogwarts, but what? I have no idea, no proof, nothing so I have to sit and wait; the only problem with waiting is that it might be too late when I finally realize. _

Glancing up from her diary she pondered over the strange events in the last week. Malfoy had been taking steps towards Evelyn to ensure their friendship, Evelyn wouldn't talk to Fred and Fred wouldn't talk to Evelyn, and there was something strange about those sweaters that Oliver wore.

_I'll have to be careful, very careful from now on. Moving on. Dimitri is another source of my worries, although I completely trust him with my life, there is just something about him that is different then other people here... Just like that weird teacher, Professor Twinky or whatever her name was, she reminder her of a sickly sweet tooth ache. Unlike Dimitri she did not trust the Professor and she was sure Dumbledore was turning in his grave with her as a teacher. Still... _

The door burst open as Evelyn stepped in to find Kassi sitting on the stool and Dobby rushed to get another hot coco just as Lulu burst into the kitchens as well.

"I see none of us could sleep." Kassi commented as she pointed to two vacant stools beside her, promptly putting her diary away.

"Yes, I haven't been able to sleep in days, been having strange dreams..." Lulu trailed off unsure of how much to actually tell them.

"About your parents right. Same thing here, I've been dreaming about my mother mostly... on her... well I think she's dying." Evelyn stared off into space unable to contain the pain from her voice.

"Don't worry Evelyn we will get home soon..." Kassi pointed out feeling as if she had to say it, to make it more real then it already was to ensure the girls didn't get any ideas.

"Maybe and maybe not Kassi, I mean look we must have a choice. I, well I'm not sure if I can actually leave in the end..." Lulu looked seriously on in a pondering state of mind. Kassi considered Lulu's answer for a minute, even though she had known it would be her reaction she was surprised by her resolution in her answer as if she had already decided to stay.

"Lulu you understand we have to leave, we can not disrupt the course of fate that has been set in this universe."

"Fate? Kassi do you honestly believe in fate? Maybe Lulu is right, maybe we don't have to leave, maybe we have a choice. It wouldn't hurt to stay really. We are just an addition to this world." Evelyn answered Kassi's seemingly insane comment, fate didn't exist just like luck didn't exist right?

"Look Evelyn, Lulu, we left our family behind, they have no one to replace us even if we were in our last high school years and would have left anyway. This way we may never see them again and if we decide to stay, we may never see them ever again. Do you want that?" Kassi looked unsettled, the girls seemed to be lost in a world that was not theirs. Unfortunately for her she may have to force them home in the end.

"If Miss's are alright then house elves will like to get some sleep." Dobby had waddled over while they were in deep conversation. The three girls turned to look at the house elf as their eyes turned sympathetic.

"We are so sorry Dobby! We never meant to keep you up, of course we'll be off. Thanks for the hot coco." Lulu exclaimed all three looked at the house elf guiltily as they filed out of the kitchen up to their rooms to let a sleepless sleep take them.

OO

Walking to work in whilst the snow fell quietly accompanied only by the crush of her feet in the snow, Evelyn had lots to think about. Entering the joke shop she greeted George in the normal manner.

"Hey George," Evelyn started as a second Weasley brother walked out from the back to look at her. "Fred..."

"Your early today Evelyn," George said smiling at her but she did not answer, she couldn't not when Fred was looking at her like that... with hate in his eyes.

"Earth to Evelyn?" George looked between the two a tad confused for once about his twin. Both looked scared? Angry? Maybe they looked like they both wanted to get as far away from each other as possible but they couldn't look away.

"Right, sorry I was early... I thought it would take me longer to walk here, I had lots to think over." Finally able to glance away she felt those too familiar tears come to her eyes as Fred walked over, grabbed his coat and turned to go out the door.

"Fred! Wait... Can't we..." She trailed off, what did she want to say.

"What Evelyn? Huh, can't we be friends? Or more, no I'm afraid that train is past. Now I'm off to go see Kate. Good luck in life." With those words Fred left and slammed the door behind him as he left leaving a sobbing Evelyn on the floor just as a blonde headed Slytherin walked in pushing Fred out of his way.

"Evelyn? Are you alright?" Draco Malfoy walked in and pulled Evelyn into his arms.

There is something seriously wrong with this picture, thought George, something **seriously **wrong.

"Weasley can she take the night off, or can we go somewhere so she can calm down?" Draco asked **Politely.**

"Um sure Malfoy, you can use my room upstairs and when she's calmed down she can go back to the school. I wouldn't want her to work like this." George watched as Draco lifted Evelyn off the floor into his arms as he walked upstairs with a strange look on his face. Something very strange was happening... Question was what was it.

-0-

"I'm telling you guys Oliver isn't acting quiet right." Hermione had been trying to convince Harry and Ron for the past hour that 'Oliver' was up to something.

"Come off it Hermione, seriously Oliver? All he has the brains for is Quidditch. Even if he was up to something it wouldn't be something that would threaten anyone." Ron answered reasonable and Harry nodded his head in agreement after all Harry had spent quiet a few mornings in the graces of Oliver on the pitch.

"Look, he always wears those long sleeve shirts, I haven't seen him in anything shorter in months! Then in Charms he gets Malfoy to go with Evelyn when he could have easily gotten one of us. Then there is that fact that he disappears mysteriously every once in a while." Hermione was insistent, she knew in her heart that there was something very wrong going on. If Harry and Ron didn't believe her she would find someone who would, perhaps Kassi and George? George knew Evelyn and so did Kassi perhaps they knew something, anything about what was going on. Talking to Lulu wouldn't hurt either since she did help Oliver with his lessons.

"Look Hermione its impossible, Wood is just not capable of what your thinking." Both boys coursed in unison.

"Fine then, you won't believe me I'll find someone who will." With those words Hermione stomped out of the Gryfindor common room and bumped into Kassi who was outside of the portrait for some reason.

"Oh Hermione I was just coming to see you! I need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you too, with George."

"Right then we should hurry the joke shop closes soon, lets take my broom."

"I'm afraid of flying..." Kassi looked at Hermione and smiled and shook her head.

"No your not Hermione remember you played Quidditch! You were excellent, now come on we've got no time to loose. Accito Broom!" With those final words a broom zoomed around the corner ending up in front of them as Kassi pulled Hermione on and zoomed right out an open window into the night air.

-0-

Draco sat by the bed and watched Evelyn's steady breathing going over in his mind what he was doing. It had been two weeks since she had written in that diary and she looked as deathly pale as his father had looked when life had left him.

It doesn't matter, she doesn't matter, no one matters, I need to do this. I have no choice.

Yes you do.

No I don't I need them back.

They are gone, no one can bring them back and you know it.

No that's a lie!

If it was a lie then you wouldn't be arguing with yourself over it would you?

"Draco? Are you alright?" Evelyn had opened her eyes and had seen Draco's eyes furrowed in thought and he looked worried. About what though?

"Of course, I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry." Draco looked at her eyes and found that he couldn't look in them long, in fear of giving everything away. Since when had he gotten so weak? He knew, it had been a few days ago in the Room of Requirement... Damn her.

_Weeping had sounded through the room as soft footsteps entered. "Whose there?"_

_The weeping stopped as someone caught their breath afraid to be caught in a weak moment. _

"_Whose there?" Evelyn had persisted. Walking around a stack of books she had found a swollen eyed Draco who looked at her in surprise and anger because she had seen him like this. Instead of laughing at him though like he figured she would do, she walked over and knelt beside him. She placed her arms around him as if she knew even if she asked he wouldn't tell her a thing, then she said, "Whatever it is, it will be ok." _

_He couldn't believe it, he was slowly killing her and she was here telling him that it would be ok. Not to worry, that everything would be alright in the end. Worst of all she had lost her parents in a way too, just like him and now he was using her... _

He guessed his mother had been right in saying that, 'life isn't always as black and white as you think.'

"Alright then, do you think we could go back to the castle. I just want to get away from here before Fred gets back."

Unfortunately that wasn't to happen. Draco and Evelyn walked down the stairs as he supported her unsure of her emotional state. Reaching the bottom step there was Fred Weasley in all his glory kissing Kate.

Realizing that they weren't alone anymore they broke apart and Kate looked to see Malfoy and a stranger she had never met before as Fred looked to see his enemy holding Evelyn. He glared at Malfoy before turning to give Evelyn a piece of his mind, then seeing the look on her face he realized something... he couldn't because she was nothing to him, and even if he wanted something more from her, she would refuse because she would never trust him again after this.

(Evelyn's POV)

As Draco and I walked downstairs I heard voices. At first I thought it was Lulu and George but upon reaching the last step the site that came to my eyes was much different, confirming something I had already known. There was nothing in that world for her.

Fred looked at Draco with hatred then he turned his eyes to me as if he was about to tell me off for something. His eyes strangely enough turned from anger to realization as he shut his mouth.

"Hello Weasel, I see you've found a new whore." Draco sneered at Fred. He knew or guessed most of the relationship between Fred and Evelyn, and guessing that Fred did not deserve a single nice word right now was a bit of an understatement.

"Get out of my store Malfoy, now."

"Come on Draco, let's leave them to their business." This time Evelyn was stern, angry and strangely commanding. About to step out the door Fred called to her.

"Evelyn I-"

"Fred you don't deserve to say one word to me." With that the chance to possibly alter this dangerous course of fate was lost to that of evil being reborn.

0

"George we need to talk to you right now!" Kassi and Hermione coursed as they entered or rather crashed into the joke shop.

"Right, and I actually need to talk to you girls too. Something strange happened tonight." George looked amused at the two girls as they tried to catch their breath.

"It's about Evelyn isn't it, and Malfoy and somewhere in there fits Oliver I'm sure." George laughed at their shocked faces. "Come on I'm good."

"You are so full of yourself!" Hermione exclaimed cracking a smile.

"But you have to admit now I understand why Lulu likes him so much."

"Lulu likes me?" George asked questioningly.

"Come on George, we should go somewhere for a butter beer, we've lots to talk about. In exchange for your time we could let slip a few things about Lulu" Kassi grinned as George quickly agreed.

"You are so sly, why aren't you in Slytherin again?" Hermione asked.

"I'm just to smart and clever to be in Slytherin." With a wink Kassi turned and walked out of the shop with George and Hermione following closely.

They were going to get to the bottom of this, no matter what... before it was too late.

--------------0------------------------------------------------------------------------------0--------------------

Hope you enjoyed this chapter Elven Princess Ginny! I'm going to have my next up after exams

Well I can't wait to get your review!


	10. Love, Hate and Suspicion

Hermione, Kassi and George were sitting around a table at one of the newest Hogsmades bars discussing matters that would have been reason to lock them up in St. Mungo's for the rest of their lives.

"Alright so let me get this straight you think that this new Professor, Twinky is it? Is planning something awful along with Draco and possibly Oliver. The Oliver Wood who used to be obsessed with Quidditch? Then fell in love with Lulu? Sounds a bit sketchy although I wouldn't mind hexing his arse into the next life." The girls had just gotten through all of their theories including a strange theory about werewolves with a liking for blondes? He didn't know where that theory had come in but was sure it was a joke of some kind, maybe...

Kassi pointed out the obvious, Oliver wasn't acting himself, Draco was up to no good as usual, and there was some master mind behind it all. The question was what harm could actually come to the wizarding world with Voldemort dead? His bits of soul destroyed? It was near impossible for Voldemort to be back in any way shape or form wasn't it?

"Come on George you know it makes perfect sense. The way Oliver disappears, all of a sudden him and Malfoy are on speaking terms, and those long sleeved shirts are putting me on edge." Hermione shuttered as George produced a hearty laugh.

"You are the suspicious one Hermione. Come on he might be disappearing because he is planning to woo Lulu some more in a way that may guarantee him her heart. He is a professor so he can be on speaking terms with Malfoy all he likes and perhaps by putting Evelyn with him he is trying to promote inter house unity? Then the long sleeves are easy to explain, its winter, no one in their right mind would wear t-shirts!" Hermione looked sheepishly at Kassi who resigned in a sigh, he was right everything that seemed to be happening could be explained but still that did not ease her restless mind which reeled with suspicion. She knew something was not right.

"George I know what this looks like, that we are jumping to conclusions but I know something is wrong." Kassi stared into her cup of coffee in front of her as she lifted it to her lips thinking silently. "What we need is proof and your going to help us."

"Why would I do that?" George lifted his eyebrow as Hermione and Kassi gave him a scary resemblance of a Slytherin Smirk.

"Because we are going to help you get Lulu."

-0-

_Why did everything have to go so wrong tonight?! First Fred pushes my pleading for at least a common friendship away like a piece of dirt then I catch him making out with Kate! And he had the gall to call to me, expecting me to understand!!_

_**Indeed men are insensitive. **_

_I'm so sorry to have to rant to you like this._

_**It is quiet alright my dear, please do tell me more.**_

_I think I'm going crazy really, sometimes I wake up in strange places. The other night I woke up and I was standing over Dumbledore's grave, it was unnerving, then again a few days ago I woke up whilst writing some obscene thing about Mudbloods. What is happening to me?_

_**Don't worry dear child everything will be alright.**_

_Then there is the fact I feel sick, I think by the day I get paler. I went to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey could find nothing wrong with me even though I've had two unexplainable nose bleeds in the past week and increased easiness of bruising. _

_**All will reveal itself in time, everything has a reason. **_

_Thanks for listening. Just let me know if I can ever do anything for you._

_**Don't worry you will know when the time is right. Now sleep.**_

Cuddling into her bed sheets Evelyn closed her eyes and surrendered herself to a dead sleep that she would wake from hours later in a cold sweat with a nightmare on the verge of her memory but with no strength to bully it to show itself.

Pulling her sweater on and her shoes Evelyn proceeded out of the tower down over the stairs to the fresh air which she welcomed with open arms. The wind women loved hide and go seek and tonight Evelyn would keep her company as her thoughts whirled around like the wind in a ancient dance.

Walking to the lakes edge Evelyn stared out over the water wondering what would happen next. What did the future hold if anything? She had once read a poem she was sure called 'The Window' in which a person remained on the other side of the window looking out on the world without experiencing life, without the pleasures nor the suffering, without love and without hate, that reminded her of what she had done all her life. She had forced herself to build an invisible wall around herself to keep herself from true pain but it never kept everything out for once in a while she truly let down the wall and then came the suffering. Truth is never a shout when you have a wall built around you it is but a whisper. Now she did not even know the reason for the wall, did she have something to hide? Something to protect? Or was she being selfish? There had to be a reason, and when that reason was found the key to her past would be right in front of her as well.

"You look cold."

Evelyn nearly fell into the water before she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist preventing what would have been a very awakening swim. Turning around in the arms she looked to see who her assailant was and was surprised to find herself face to face with Draco Malfoy. "Draco you scared the hell out of me! What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." His usual smug smirk formed across his face as he loosened his grip on Evelyn but did not entirely let her go. He had a plan to carry out so why not have some fun right?

"Well I was just thinking is all, I couldn't sleep up in the castle..." Evelyn felt slightly comfortable there with another's arms around her in a protective embrace. She wanted to feel safe, protected, and that is what Draco was portraying whether he knew it or not.

"I couldn't sleep either. I'm more of a night owl really." Draco was about to let go of her when she lowered her head to his shoulder and a small damp surface touched his skin as her tears went unheard. Tightening his grip instead he whispered sweet nothings of comfort which he would eventually bring crashing around her. Finally, what seemed like hours to Draco, Evelyn broke from his embrace to wipe away her tears and study him carefully.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you this, I've been receiving memories through these short dreams, or at least I think they are memories. Very few you know, I only remember a few things now and its only because once I remember I write it down before I can forget a moment or two later. I think my mother is dying Draco, I feel my family's pain even if I can't see their faces. There is also an empty place in my heart in which I think was reserved for my best friend, the one who I think had managed to break through my barriers to the truth." Evelyn hesitated not wanting to divulged too much to her new found friend. She was not sure of his intension in being nice to her, after all she was Gryffindor and he was Slytherin, then again everyone deserves better then to be judged by appearances and such plus everyone deserves a second chance.

"You have barriers hiding what truth Evelyn? What are you hiding so desperately that you chose to separate yourself from others and change when you are around different people?" Draco took his turn to study his ticket to happiness, his ticket for...

You have a choice Draco

No I don't

Yes you do

I don't I have to do this, even if I fail at least I would have known I tried to bring them back right?

No Draco, this is wrong. You are stealing her away from her chance.

She is a mudblood she deserves no less.

"That's the thing Draco, I can't remember why I built these walls around me. It's as if I won't let anyone see my emotions as clearly as I do, but I think I may have even blinded myself from the truth. Whatever that truth is." Evelyn was clearly frustrated with this situation of memory loss. Losing 17 years of your life certainly does put a hole in hope.

"Remember what you told me in the Room of Requirement, you said whatever it is, it will be ok. That is what I will tell you know, whatever it is, it will be ok." Draco reached out to brush a hair from her face when he stopped himself dropping his arm to his side. What was wrong with him? Perhaps he sympathized with her because of her loss of family and apparently her mother was to die, he knew what that felt like, when you could do nothing to prevent any of it.

"Thanks for just listening."

"Trust me, you don't want to thank me. Now I will bring you back to the tower and you will get some sleep your looking deathly pale." Draco swept her away to the castle by her hand to her tower hoping she would get some sleep and discontinue this nice streak towards him.

-0-

Lulu wandered down from the Ravenclaw common room still unable to find Kassi. Where was everyone? She had went to find Hermione in the library and she wasn't there, she went to the Joke shop and it was closed! What was going on now?

"You look a little lost."

"Merlin Oliver! Don't do that!" Lulu nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned around to face her Charms Professor who was giving her that strange look as his eyes fell on the necklace he had given her. Why would she wear it if she didn't like him at least a little right?

_So Lulu you've found yourself here yet again with Dear Professor Wood... And what do you plain to do about that? You've either got to push any feelings you have had toward dear Oliver or face up to the truth. You do like him at least a little... But what is this new uncomfortable anxious feeling? I can't really like him that much... Then why am I being so weary?_

"Sorry Lulu I didn't mean to scare you." Oliver laughed sheepishly as he ran his hand through his hair.

"It's alright, I was just looking for Kassi but it seems everyone has left me." Lulu regarded Oliver for a moment pondering something along with random thoughts of George popping up.

"You look a little flushed, are you alright?"

Lulu considered his question for a moment, was she really alright? She had been looking for Kassi to discuss a few things, then she went to find Hermione to see if she could talk to her, and as a last sort of result she had went to find George but everyone seemed to be too busy.

"I'm a little stressed out, its nothing really." Half truth half lies always balanced out to satisfy people right? Wrong.

"You are a very bad liar." Oliver tipped Lulu's chin up to look into her eyes which darted around refusing to rest on his face. What were to happen if eyes met in a lone corridor like some movie cliche? What were to happen if he was the one to comfort her whilst George was off making secret plans? Would the comforter get all the glory and the girls heart in the end, or were movie cliche's overrated?

"Only when I want to be." Was she actually going to stand here and flirt with her professor after she had shoved off his affections already?

"Why Miss Evans are you trying to be clever and witty?" Oliver's eyes danced with mischief as his fingers intertwined in Lulu's stray strands of hair. How far would she let him go? He really did care for her, even if she did not chose him he would protect her to the end. For once he had something more to care about in his life then Hogwarts and Quidditch, for once he felt strange fluttering's of uncertainty in his heart.

"I'm already clever and witty I don't need to try. Ravenclaw remember?" Lulu felt the increased tension of a boundary being crossed, the question now was how far would she let him go? She didn't really now in this night when she wanted someone to confide in and hold her and tell her it was going to be alright no matter what.

"Yes but with the heart of a Gryffindor. For only a Gryffindor could have stolen my heart." Oliver watched Lulu's expression change several times with in a few moments as he searched for her true reaction to such strong words.

"Oliver please don't say that. I really can't deal with it right now, right now I just need a..."

"A friend? Of course Lulu, I will be your friend for now, if that is what you need." Oliver let his hands fall back to his sides as his eyes showed a moment of disappointment but acceptance for now.

"Thank you."

"Shall we go have some Hot Coco then? I've heard a good talk over Hot Coco does wonders."

Lulu giggled in a very out of character voice as she relaxed stringing her arm through Oliver's walking toward the kitchen entrance to a promising nice chat. "Hot Coco it is then."

-0-

It's funny how one night can change so much around. The next morning all of Hogwarts woke up to singing.

_One month till that day_

_Come what will may_

_No LockHeart to ruin the mood_

_Nor Snape to be so crude_

_Awake dear Students to our countdown_

_I'm sure you'll all come around _

_To the spirit of Valentine's _

_As I sing every morning the signs_

You could hear groans and moans through out the castle and some colorful words from certain students including that of Lulu, Kassi, Evelyn and one from our dear innocent Hermione Jane Granger.

As students filed into the Great Hall noting that the date was only January 14th true to that terrible song sung that morning by some unseen creature. Many single people were in a terrible mood, many young girls went around all day in a fit of giggles, and still others just ignored the whole ordeal.

Evelyn walked down the hallway towards the Charms classroom as she glared disgusting at some first year girls walking down the hall giggling and whispering rather loudly about Valentine's Day. Walking in Oliver directed his hand towards the seat next to Malfoy as usual. Evelyn couldn't understand it, Oliver was a former Gryffindor, he hated Slytherin's all except for Malfoy. Well Malfoy wasn't such a bad guy, since Christmas ended that is. Strangely Malfoy seemed to do a 360 turn in his attitude towards her. Lulu and Kassi thought he was up to no good but he was the only one who would listen to her and what happened last night had her questioning her feelings towards him and her friends.

"Now class open your books to page 341 on unspoken time spinning charms. Please silently read the next 5 pages and practice the new charms we learned last class. Begin." Professor Wood sat down in his desk taking out a few papers to grade as the cracking of spines filled the air. Hermione of course quickly filled through the pages before anyone had barely gotten off page two.

_Unspoken charms are as simple as your resolve put behind it. You have to want it, really want it before it can happen. Time charms were first discovered in 1458 by the famous Wizard Gindadorff. _

Evelyn skimmed the first paragraph before a piece of paper floated over on to her lap and started to unfold itself. Looking around to see where it came from she saw that everyone in the room had their eyes glued to the books. Unable to find the perpetrator she glanced down at the note picking it up to place it on the book to better read it.

_Barriers are there to keep people out, my goal before Valentine's is to break those barriers so that I may taste but a sip of your truth. I feel like I am talking to myself for I have built my own barriers around myself so far that I am willing to hurt anyone to get what I want. Whatever anyone says to you this week, always remain that good hearted person to everyone. All is not what is seems. _

_Your secret admirer _

Well that is a little cheesy, thought Evelyn, but it is kind of sweet too. Something that might have come out of a dream, like your knight in shining armor and all that. Sure she was sure she had read many of those novels because somewhere inside her she wished that she would find that special guy who would just listen and tell her she was the only one, in reality though there is no such thing. But this was real wasn't it? Or rather as real as it could get considering it was some alternate universe. Heck, thought Evelyn, anything can happen with magic right?

"Please put away whatever you are reading Evelyn and reading the assigned work." Professor Wood was looking at her with a very strange gaze, perhaps calculating into the future?

"How?"

"No one smiles when they read about these Charms." Oliver chuckled as the young student blanched and placed the note she had been reading into her pocket.

Right... back to whatever we are supposed to read. Staring at the page Evelyn did not turn it for the rest of the class whilst everyone else already had their wands out and were practicing the newest Charms. A few minutes before the class finished Professor Wood approached Evelyn and Malfoy with a smirk across his face, you know one of those - I'm about to do something evil- smirk.

"Since you've obviously gotten nothing done this class Evelyn I suggest that you and Malfoy meet tonight in my classroom for extra time to get those new charms down. After all Mr. Malfoy is one of the top students, I'm sure you'll be perfect under his guidance." Draco's apprehension turned into a scowl as he growled at the Professor.

"But Professor I've got much more to do, I've no time to waste here re-teaching her." Draco added a little venom to his voice as his scowl deepened.

Why is he so reluctant to spend an extra hour with me? What happened to the Draco I met last night? Of course he isn't as bad as before, he might have called her a mudblood before, but still. She had hoped that he would stay as nice. Remembering the letter of course she remembered to smile and just not take his venom to heart, after all she was supposed to be nice no matter what.

"No but's Malfoy, you'll be doing this. I'm sure that an hour won't hurt after all. Plus it will give time for an inter house unity friendship to form. Come on Malfoy even you can't say no to spending an hour with a pretty girl." Professor Wood was having a little too much fun with this situation but before he could say another thing the class was over but before either were allowed to leave they both agreed to the little study session in his classroom that night.

"Rotten arse is getting in the way."

"What do you mean by getting in the way Draco?"

About to use her last name Draco Malfoy realized that he did not know Evelyn's last name, she had never mentioned it, neither had the teachers. "What is your last name Evelyn?"

"Well I know this will sound strange but I don't have one really. I forgot my old last name and never bothered to replace it." Malfoy seemed to consider this for a moment and nodded as if understanding some deeper meaning.

"Right then well I guess I'll have to call you Evelyn then but please don't call me Draco." He drawled at her as if uninterested in her existence, what a 180 from last night.

"Why not?" It made sense if he called her Evelyn then she call him Draco. Why would she call him Malfoy?

"Just don't. I'll see you tonight then Evelyn." Walking briskly away leaving Evelyn to stare at his backside Malfoy had made a rather confusing impression.

"Right then Draco." Evelyn answered in a whisper walking off to the kitchens to grab something for lunch before sneaking up to the library to avoid a good few people.

-0-

"What do you mean she saw you and dear Kate snogging?!?" George was yelling at his brother for the first time in well ever. After everything Fred had told him he figured he had the right to do a little yelling.

"Well Merlin I didn't know she was upstairs in my bed with Malfoy!" Fred snapped back at his brother figuring rightly or wrongly that it was none of George's business for the first time.

"Oh come of it, your just jealous it wasn't you up there. After all she did call after you not to leave and if you hadn't you would have been up there with her." George smirked at his brother knowing he had won but perhaps he had hit a slight nerve in doing so?

"I am certainly not jealous of that-that ferret! She is the one who wouldn't have anything to do with me." Fred was fuming mad, well he was angry but he was also bloody mad, quiet insane!

"If I remember that conversation she said nothing about having nothing to do with you, actually she only said that she knew that the bloody dare meant nothing. You know you couldn't have told her the truth." George wasn't sure if he should laugh at his brother or slap him into his next life. "After all she did save your life if you've forgotten so soon."

"Oh yes the truth does wonders. You know I used to hate you but because your such a bloody good kisser I think I might just love you, that makes perfect sense. Merlin George what is going on in that head of yours?!" George sighed and decided to ignore the man, he would calm down in a little while anyway, and after he realized what he'd said he would be freaking out even more after all Fred just admitted in a strange way that he loved Evelyn. "Fine ignore me George see if I care."

"Right I'm off to see Lulu then she'll be better company I'm sure."

-0-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0---------

Righty then Elven Princess Ginny I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Well I'm off to study Biology!


	11. Heart Ache and Dark Secrets

Well exams are finally over!!! YAY!!! So here goes another chapter.

-0-

"Right then, Draco you may start with the simpler charms from the beginning of the year. I am sure she would benefit with the extra practise." Professor Wood pointed to the front two desks of the room as both Evelyn and Draco walked in, one holding a scowl and the other blank as if thinking.

"Right then Evelyn, remember I teach, you listen to me got it?"

"Alright Draco."

"What did I say about calling me by first name? Oh never mind," Draco regarded her for a moment longer before slamming his text book on his desk and extracting his wand. "Oliver seemed to be too amused by their antics to notice a bright young witch walk into his class carrying a pile of books that resembled an accident waiting to happen. ... of course, two seconds later the books were airborne and a few sequels and yelps followed as a few novels came in contact with a few heads.

"Opps, sorry guys I didn't have anyone to help me bring these down." Lulu shrugged it off as she bent down to pick everything up, and Oliver being the gentleman that he is (indeed) jumped up to help.

"No worries, thank you for bringing these down, you know you could have asked me for help." Oliver bent to pick up the same book as Lulu as their heads and hands collided. Movie cliché's it seems did not only happen within sappy books and romance movies. All this was very silly to a certain Malfoy though who thought that puppy love was pointless and a waste of time, opposite of Evelyn's opinion, who rightly or wrongly thought that life without life was nothing at all.

"Um thanks Oliver, I will just get to work on grading those papers." Lulu rushed over to her own desk which Professor Wood had set up shortly after being assigned a personal student teacher. He not only had a desk area for her, but he had placed all sorts of things such as quills, journals, books, her own bookshelf, just to make her feel at home. He was trying a little too hard, but at least he was a gentleman, his heart was in the right place anyway.

"Evelyn pay attention I know you have trouble with this spell even if I learned it back in second year. First thing is first, pronunciation, repeat after me. Wing-guardian Leviosa." Malfoy started off explaining it as if she was a child but Evelyn knew that under his venom was the real Draco, after all he was just all talk and no action.

"Wing guardian Leviosa." Evelyn's quill which had been laid out before her start to float in the air as a certain red head sauntered in not thirty minutes after everyone had settled in to work.

"Well 'ello Lulu, how are you this fine evening?" George raised his eyebrows as if surprised he would find Lulu in Oliver's classroom during the week, when she worked...

"What are you doing here George?! What a great surprise!" Lulu jumped out of her seat and went to hug George whilst a certain Professor Wood started to smoke at the ears... Not healthy in the least.

"Well I figured I would come over here and offer dear Oliver my hand in friendship, after all friends shouldn't be fighting. It's only the right thing to do." George was smiling very deviously. He had it all planned out like the good little prankster he was, the evil genius he had turned out to be, his mother would be proud... maybe.

"If we were ever friends to begin with, though I suppose fighting is juvenile so I agree let's stop this squabbling but like I said we won't be friends as of yet." Oliver only added the last part with a glance at Lulu who had a kind of begging in her eyes, as if saying please can't you just be friends like before? Well he had to admit, George and him were twins whilst they were playing Quidditch together, George was a mean beater after all.

"Well then, I don't suppose you would mind if I stole Lulu away for a honeydukes ice pop then? After all she works so hard! Never takes a break this one." George gave Lulu a wink as he grabbed her hand and hauled her out of the class room leaving a shocked Oliver and two snickering students.

"I'll be back soon!" Lulu called as Oliver sat down in a huff. Fine, she would be ten minutes, not one second more... No worries right?

"Get back to work you two!" Oliver's growling seemed rather kinky then scary but then again you don't call a teacher's attempt at anger kinky... or anything near that for the matter.

-0-

"How about we take tonight off? Perhaps go for a butter beer?" Dimitri gathered up some papers he had been working on as Kassi walked through the door. She'd just finished another little meeting with Hermione and her concerns were growing. One day closer to Valentine's and she was alert twenty four hours a day waking in the night easily to a hoot of an owl.

"Don't we have plenty of work to do though? I mean I wouldn't want you to fall behind, nor would I like to take advantage of this job." Kassi was always the blunt one.

"I'm sure the headmistress won't mind if we take an hour to relax, after all we are human even if we are wizards right? Plus I have been needing to talk to you." Dimitri disregarded the strange looks coming from Kassi as he led her by the hand out on to the school grounds towards Hogsmade. Something had gotten into him but the question was what was it? Strange happenings were once again taking place at Hogwarts.

-0-

Earlier

"Is everything in place?"

"Of course, one month of preparations left, everything is placed."

"Hem-Hem, I do think we should act now, I mean it is better to straighten this whole school out now, then later."

"No we need a bit more time, the diary needs more time, and do not forget your promise Kassi is not to be harmed."

"Nor Lulu."

"Understood, anymore requests?" Eyeing the room of the select elite wizards and witches left in their world, they would start a new order. A world with pure blooded Ayrans, the true Aryan race, superior and meant to rule, she would have her revenge and he would have his dream. "It's good to know some of us have not gone soft."

"I would never. I know my place, I know my reward in the end and she is a mudblood and means nothing to me."

"Be careful Draco, I am not so sure you can have two faces without misplacing your loyalties."

"You need not worry about me, both like these two lover boys here..."

Dark plans are disgusted with in the shadows and darkness of night while the only ones prying into the conversation are owls hooting away in non-interest. Misplaced hearts, misplaced trust, as universes intertwined as did personalities, worlds, hearts, and souls, what will come of their lives. What once might have been has been changed, as evil seeps into every crack and cranny of their world, intruding on secret moments of self discovery and first loves... Will the rules of a cliché world win out in the end? If they did we wouldn't have a real story would we?

-0-

"Thanks Draco, you know you really are helping..." Evelyn was surprised herself at how much Draco had been able to teach her in the twenty minutes that Oliver had disappeared.

After fifteen minutes of Lulu and George's absence Oliver had stalked out of the room uttering a few distasteful words under his breath. This love triangle was getting a little old even when we still could not tell whom had taken control of Lulu's heart. The plot thickens was all Draco had to say to Evelyn prodding a giggle out of the girl.

"Well then I think that's it for tonight, I mean practise the one's we went over, and perhaps we can do this again?" Draco looked at Evelyn for her answer as his hands paused over his books.

Ever heard of excellent timing? Well Fred had heard of it, excellent timing for him that is, or rather perhaps bad timing for all three?

Within seconds of the question a red headed, steaming, frustrated, angry Fred Weasley burst into the classroom. No one had ever seen him so utterly unsure of how to feel.

"Evelyn, where were you tonight?! Remember your supposed to work tonight!"

Opps. Evelyn stared up at Fred guilty as charged, she had forgotten about work when Oliver insisted she come here tonight for extra help with Charms. Oh no, thought Evelyn, even if he is a git, he gave me a job when I needed one...

"Hey, leave her alone got it, it wasn't her idea to be here tonight." Draco was picking up for her?

"Ya right, and whose was it yours?" Fred snapped right back, he couldn't stand that smug Slytherin, Draco was exactly like his father, a coward, or at least he was in Fred's eyes.

"No, it was Professor Wood's, he wanted her to have extra help for her Charms exam. After all she started off with double courses both from sixth and seventh years, it has to be a little hard. Plus no one has tried to help her with any of it." Draco was unhappy about Fred's attitude, what gave him the right to dictate Evelyn's life anyway?

"I'm so sure, she could have had help from anyone like Hermione, why you Malfoy? She doesn't need you."

"Fredrick Weasley! I will not tolerate that tone towards a person who has been more human to me these past two weeks then you have been. I am sorry I wasn't there tonight but I did not have a choice in coming for Charms, on strict orders of Professor Wood. Now if you wish me to go in now to finish the stocking and everything I shall, if not then why are you here?" Evelyn was angry, how dare he talk to Draco like that, sure Draco has made some mistakes, but everyone makes mistakes, people can change right? Wrong...

"Good night Mudblood. I've no need to stand here and listen to this blood traitor." It took Draco near his whole being to say that word, that one word, Mudblood... but he needed to remind himself she was the enemy, the impurity that was of no importance to him. He chanced a glance at her and instead of a broken gaze he saw a calculating look, as if she was trying to see beneath his exterior, well he thought, there is nothing else, what you see is what you get.

"See you tomorrow, Draco." She empathised his name, making sure that he knew the meaning of it. For some reason she remembered those words, to be kind even if those words were from an unknown source she knew somehow that they had meant Draco in particular... When they were alone he was so different, so she would not judge him now.

_Why does she have to be so nice? Why is it that I am a little glad that she listened to that little angel speaking in her ear of a __secret.__ What am I to do? I have no choice, there is no other way, I have already made my choice, __for__ now I will do anything I can to make her last days the best. I owe her that much. I am a __Malfoy__, and I will live up to my name... I am a __Malfoy__, I am superior and I will live up to my name, I am a __Malfoy_

Those thoughts ran through Draco's head as Fred Weasley shooed Evelyn out of Hogwarts in a rush to get to the Joke shop where an empty shop awaited with no costumers. Fred could have handled it alone or perhaps not, perhaps he could not have handled the alone part of the deal. Rushing into the shop Fred suddenly was at a loss at what to do or say, why had he stormed off to Hogwarts? He could have enjoyed a quiet evening, but quiet evenings are nightmares to a Weasley twin.

"Well now that we're here, what would you like me to do, seeing as there are no costumers and we close in an hour or so." Evelyn was fed up with it all, the questions, the memory loss, the secrets and she was fed up with Fred.

"Well... I." What are you going to tell her now smartass? Well? You already have everything done... "You can start by switching the vomit candy with our new display of Super tongue twisters, that should take you a little while..." Perfect, useless work...

"Ok" What is his problem, really? We've never switched the products around and everything seems to be done, oh well he is just wasting his money in paying for me to do pointless work. Evelyn walked over to the left of the shop to start, might as well get it done.

Tick-tock, tick-tock. Fifteen minutes passed in silence as the shifting of boxes continued with a nervous Fred constantly glancing up as if the door kept opening. I could say that they glanced at the same time into each others eyes and finally admited their feelings but then it would end here, and it doesn't.

The door jingled open as in sauntered Kate and Angelina giggling and glancing around.

"Hi Fred, where's George?" Angelina looked at Fred smiling as she fiddled with of of the boxes on the counter.

"He is gone up to Hogwarts to see Lulu." Angelina's face contorted with something that we like to call jealousy, it is a nasty thing to have and harder to get rid of then the flu.

"Why? Doesn't she just work here on weekends?" Kate asked as Angelina stood there fuming red.

"Yes she works here on the weekends but you see my dear brother has taken a fancy to the gal. Now what may I do for you girls?" Fred was trying to stap out of his ravine and into reality, he wasn't acting himself.

"A fancy to that thing? With the unruley hair, and God she has no style." Angelina snapped as Evelyn's ears perked up to the conversation.

"She looks nearly like Hermione although she does have a good sense of humor so I guess she's alright." That was Kate trying to prevent a bomb from going off, there was no way she could prevent it now though it had already been lit.

"What do you mean by that, I think Hermione is a right gal, she is smart and even if she is a bit on the rule loving side she is really rather beautiful in her own way." Fred seemed a tad insulted by the girls disregard for natural beauty over physical, "You two used to be more like tom boys then one of those air headed girls, what happened?"

Kate stood there shocked, Angelina didn't even hear him as she started muttering things under her breath, "What do you mean by that Fredrick Weasley? Weren't you here just last night snogging the hell out of me, nearly begging me to go up to your room?" These words seemed to be the last centimeter of string before the bomb exploded as suddenly the room was deafly quiet and Evelyn was very sure that they could hear her heart hammering, teeth grinding, and blood boiling.

"I didn't mean anything by it really, just saying that the girls are just as pretty as anyone else is." Fred was trying to save his arse, he didn't even know why he bothered with girls they always found something wrong in any comment he would make.

"You mean I'm only as attractive to you as that Evelyn is?!?" Kate was yelling now and those words were the only one's Evelyn needed as an excuse to pounce and rip and tear with her nails and teeth like an animal. The two women rolled around on the floor of the shop throwing wild punches, slaps, scratches, anything to hard the other one. Fred and Angelina stood there for a long time shocked by the outbreak of animalism until the carpet started to turn crimson that is. At that point Angelina started in on the two as both her and Fred tore the girls apart.

"You little monster!" Kate was a horrid mess, her hair hanging every which way as trickles of blood ran along her arms but that was nothing compared to Evelyn who had too much adrenaline in her blood to recognize her injuries.

"You do not deserve to walk on the same Earth as those girls..." Evelyn need not raise her voice it held enough threat and venom to get her point across, and to warn Fred if he let her go she would jump upon the other girl and finish what she had started. At the moment Evelyn's arms were held behind her as blood trickled down her face from several cuts on her forehead and top of her head, whilst red scratches appeared on her arms, bruises were sure to come.

"Angelina, perhaps tonight isn't a good night to be here I will call you both later. I am very sorry about this," Fred looked at the girls apologeticly as Angelina let go of Kate and allowed her to stand properly.

"I suggest you get new hired help Fred, they do say it is hard to find good help and it seems it is true. I will see you when this filth isn't around." Instead of stalking out of the shop like most would picture her doing she pressed forward throwing Evelyn on the ground, where Angelina kept her, while she grabbed Fred into a passionate snogging session.

You would think after all this there were no more hidden bombs to explode? Well your wrong... so very wrong. Timing is everything and at that very moment Draco Malfoy opened the door and sauntered in with his head held high until he saw the blood and then Fred's snogging session, finally his eyes rested upon Evelyn's mangled personnage.

"What happened here?" Draco ran to Evelyn as he extracted a white handkerchief from his pocket dabbing the blood from Evelyn's face. Kate broke away from Fred and marched out of the shop with Angelina as Fred's eyes turned to see his new visitor.

"Nothing much Draco, just a little scrap fight, seems that I may not be good with magic but I put up one hell of a cat fight." Evelyn started to laugh as some strange joke as Draco cleaned her up as best he could and Fred stood there like an idiot.

"Right then Evelyn I guess you can go back to Hogwarts..." Great words Fred, inspiring, she was just beat up by your ex girlfriend and now your telling her she can leave in that mess...

"Weasel can I at least clean her up, you must have water in this place or are you too poor for that too?" Draco was sneering at Fred expecting a snappy reply but it never came instead Fred left to return within minutes with a bowl of water and a few more cloths.

"Here we go," Draco washed off the blood and whispered a few healing charms under his breath as the wounds closed themselves. Evelyn watched Draco's usual cold, icy eyes study every inch of her looking for other injuries, it was so unlike him.

_She looks at him like he is her own personal angel, then again perhaps he is. What did I do as I watched her blood spilled in front of me? Nothing I didn't even take up for her. I used to be able to turn everything into a joke, why can't I do that now? Perhaps because it's just not funny anymore. Why do I just want to snatch her away from __Malfoy__? As if she is mine. She isn't though and it is my fault. Merlin I've been a bloody arse. _Fred watched them only for a moment longer for there was an awkward silence settling over the three of them.

Coughing Fred cleared his throat, "Draco would you mind escorting this young lady back to Hogwarts, I've got to clean up this mess before I close up." Draco was about to agree with something a Weasley said when Evelyn spoke up.

"No Fred its alright, I can clean it up, after all I do need the money for school so I should clean it up and close the store. Don't worry about me, Draco did a wonderful job in fixing me up, he is amazing after all." Evelyn's words had two effects much like Communism and Fascism they were opposite, as white is to black. Draco's once pale cheeks turned the color of her blood which splattered the floor as his eyes refused to meet that of the girl, and Fred growled in displeasure and anger at a Malfoy being complimented by a Gryfindor in his shop.

"I'll meet you back at the castle then? Or rather I'll see you tomorrow Evelyn. I've too much homework left anyway to be walking you back there." Draco was trying to be rude; he was trying to be a Malfoy. What made a Malfoy a Malfoy anyway?

"Of course Draco, I will see you tomorrow. Thanks again for the charms help." Surprising to all three parties, Evelyn wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged the blonde headed boy who wanted everyone to think he was invincible. Letting him go she allowed the Slytherin to walk out into the darkness as she turned to clean up the crimson spill on the carpet and pick up a few boxes they had knocked over in their little scrap.

"You don't have to stay here, after all I'm sure Malfoy wouldn't mind your company back to the Castle," Fred snapped as he turned his back on her with the bowl of water dyed red in his hands.

"What's wrong Fred, a little jealous?" Evelyn used an uncanny impression of Slytherin sarcasm dripping with what was recognized by the ginger head as malice. Did she really hate him that much?

No answer came as Fred promptly walked to the back of the shop whispering under his breath leaving an angry teenage girl in front. It's a good thing she didn't have a licence to kill.

-0-

"You should watch how close you get to that nosey little girl, she could be trouble. Not worth keeping alive."

"Don't worry I won't get close to her, just leave her out of this, she has nothing to do with any of it, you've already got your sacrifice to bring him back."

"Indeed, be careful Siruis."

-0-

_That is when Draco walked in._

_**Well you certainly are **__**feisty,**__** you showed her after all without magic, quiet a feat. **_

_The look on Fred's face was worth it_

_**Indeed**_

_Thank you for being my friend, and I don't even know your name._

_**Once they may have called me Tom.**_

_Tom, I like it, good name. _

_**Don't tell anyone.**_

_No worries I won't._

Going off to bed shortly after she had finished writing then vomiting up her supper, Evelyn settled in for a restless sleep.

-dream-

"How long do you think she'll last?"

"Mom?" Evelyn asked from the shadows unable to see anything.

"A few months maybe less."

"Mom?!"

"Dear God where is Evelyn?!?" Everywhere smelled like death, everywhere smelled of remorse, where was she? The hospital of course... Again seeing her family in her dreams unable to comfort them.

"MOM!"

-end-

In the end the girls would all have a choice... Who, where and what would they choose? Love is a fickle thing, family is forever, but family is not always made of your own flesh and blood.

-0-

I hope you enjoyed this!!!! I swear I will write a better chapter for 12. If you've any ideas please do feel free to tell me. Thanks to my new Reviewer and fan! I was SOOO excited to receive your review.

Till next time.


	12. Interesting Dates

Kassi was unsure as she walked into the popular Hogsmade bar with Dimitri who was holding her /hand/, a professor; her professor was holding her hand. Even though these thoughts plagued her mind infusing her heart with guilt, embarrassment and warnings, she could not help but feel elation at the simple touch between them. Reminding herself that love was a fickle thing, she proceeded to a table near the back close to the fireplace; sitting herself comfortably staring into the flames once again wondering why Dimitri had brought her here. She had developed a few choice feelings for her professor which were strictly prohibited as long as she was the student and yet she could not control her desire, her silly crush on the man, no not man, professor.

"Kassi? Are you alright my dear?" Dimitri seemed genuinely concerned as he lightly placed his hand on hers hoping she would look at him betraying some emotion in her eyes. Unfortunately waitress's have wondrous timing.

"Good evening, may I get something for you and your wife?" At this Kassi blushed but this light blush was nothing as to what was to come...

"Of course, my wife and I would love two butter beers, and perhaps some of those delicious cakes you serve? Thank you." Dimitri glanced at Kassi to see if he had achieved his goal finding that he had done more then brilliantly as he watched Miss Kassi Vanyay's face turn a sun bright red. Let alone his comment he was still holding her hand and stroking his thumb across it causing her deeper embarrassment, confused, and desire.

A few moments of awkward silence only caused Kassi's thoughts to real through her head. Of course she found Dimitri attractive, sweet, intelligent and mysterious, of course she was attracted to him, of course she desired closer contact and a closer relationship with her Professor, of course she thought- no- she knew he was a good man but, yes there was a but, yet she was unsure of what that but was.

"Love? Are you alright? You look slightly red perhaps you have a fever?" Dimitri was enjoying every moment of her apparent discomfort. He knew she had a school girl crush on him the only problem had been that, after working with her for these past six months, he had grown to care for her. He wanted her to know the truth but that was obviously impossible and yet he knew he only had a short time more and so he needed, no he desired to make the best of it with her.

"I... uh... oh damn it Dimitri! I was so sure men were all a waste of my bloody time and then you had to go and ruin it. Blast you." Kassi was rather furious with herself for displaying such obvious emotion for her Professor and prudent frustration at his actions. Merlin she wished he would stop rubbing her hand like that before she went bloody insane! The man was infuriating at the best of times!

"You are a very silly witch, love. I am very proud I was the one to go and ruin your stubborn position on the male population but I assure you that I will be the only one to ruin that position for all other males will not have the chance." Dimitri pressed the seriousness of his statement; he needed her to understand his position on this. They had little of a month left, perhaps it would be better to push her away but he couldn't contain himself no longer, if he was near her for one more night without being able to run his fingers over her short black strings of hair he would go crazy... perhaps he was already crazy.

At his words Kassi's walls crumbled to rumble as her heart pounded with wishful thinking. She did not need this romantic sod turning her to a blathering idiot when suspicious things were turning the world around. Why did all women have to be susceptible to romantic hogwash? She had always hoped she was immune to it, and for a time she was but now, with this insufferable git she could just melt into his words and perhaps forget everything... No she couldn't think like that because she had work to do, if she was half right about this then they would be in very tight position very soon...

"Dimitri please, you are my Professor it isn't right to talk in such a way." She was trying her best to sound mature, like she should be, reasonable, like she usually was, and polite, because it was him.

"You know and I know that you wish for more then that."

"Yes and I've had it, friendship."

"Don't lie to me Miss Vanyay, I may look stupid but that is all." He noted her reaction to his statement as his lips twitched up into a smirk.

"Professor Black please, don't, not now, I can't." Kassi had wanted to sound valiantly courageous, for she had to be the voice of reason here, she wanted to sound truthful, even if she was lying through her teeth, she wanted to sound stern in her opposition to this time of talk whilst her underlying tone divulged that she never wanted it to stop. Silly girl, silly little girl, she scolded herself, love is fickle, and you are but young it is impossible that you should fall in love with a man yet, and still she couldn't help but wonder if she consented to this kind of talk what would happen. Would she find that all rounded Disney-type love? She hoped nothing of the sort, nothing was perfect and if she thought of it that way it would never work out, wait there was no relationship to begin with, was there?

"Here you are cutie." The new waitress placed two butter beers on the table disregarding Kassi altogether as she slid her hands over Dimitri's shoulder and whispered something in his ear that began with, "If" and ended with "upstairs".

Oh no she didn't, Kassi thought as jealous jaded daggers were sent the girls way, if Lulu and Evelyn had been there they would have warned the poor girl she was trying to tango with the wrong person, unfortunately for the girl, they were not.

"Please remove your filthy hands from my-" I assure you that Kassi was in too much of a rage to stop what she was saying at the moment, "my husband this instant or I shall adorn upon you the worst hexes and curses ever spoken, worse yet then the unforgivable curses." Adding a resounding now to her demand the girl looked warily at the women sitting opposite the professor about to argue but upon seeing the women's eyes, which held malice, venom, and threats that would have done Voldemort proud, she decided to pick a single gentleman that night.

"Why thank you love, I didn't know you held such sentiment and jealous over your dear old professor." There was humour in his silky voice which brought Kassi back to reality, a reality in which she realized what had just come out of her mouth...

-0-

George pulled Lulu along the streets breathing in the winter night's air as she continually asked him where they were going. "Not long from here dear Evans, trust me?"

"Trust a Weasley twin? Highly unlikely!" Lulu started to giggle as she was pulled along, she was rather proud of her witty comments, oh the cleverness of her.

Stopping at the comment George wheeled the young girl around so she was in his arms and he could get a glance in her eyes. "What don't trust me?" His voice had was light and humorous but Lulu knew he was being serious. Strange for a Weasley twin to be serious...

"Well I guess I do trust you of course, I know that in trusting you I always run the high risk of getting pranked." This seemed to satisfy George's question and now he was dragging her along once more until they stopped in front of a small cafe Lulu had never seen before.

"Where are we George?" All George did was plaster his hands over Lulu's eyes as he walked her into the small building where quiet music greeted her ears. "George?" slipping his hands from her eyes and allowing Lulu to take in the atmosphere he heard her gasp.

The cafe was actually just a small place George had bought in hopes of creating a place where people could go for a dance, coffee or quiet studying perhaps, it was a trifle different then his joke shop but it was relaxing to come here, he had never told anyone about it... not even Fred.

"Oh George! It's beautiful!" Lulu was unsure of why he had brought her here but she had to admit the atmosphere was something from a dream. Since when had she gotten so romantic? Yet what about Oliver?

The cafe was the color of sapphires with dashes of gold in the corners, from the ceiling hung chandeliers which glistened in the light, and romantic tables surrounded a dance floor. From a small stage a pianist played soft lullaby's of emotion which would melt the heart of the wickedest witch of the west. A few people took advantage of the dance floor while most sat quietly enjoying the little piece of heaven they were allowed.

"I am so glad you like it." George was acting strangely and this put Lulu on the edge, of course she enjoyed his company, of course she liked him, I mean who wouldn't but she was still unsure of her feelings towards him since she did not have much time to spend with him as opposed to Oliver who she spent nearly every waking moment at Hogwarts with... she had in a way come to care for Oliver, perhaps she even cared a little more then she should? Unconsciously her fingers rapped around the necklace he had given her, the locket he had asked she not open...

"Lulu would you care to make my night by dancing with me?" George had bowed and was now extending his hand for her to take as he gazed uncertainly at her, it may not have been the best thing to take her here tonight but he had a feeling that there was only a little time left for them and so here he was putting himself forward and wishing against wish that she had not fallen for Oliver.

"Oh George I would love to." Her answer not only surprised George but herself as she pushed all thoughts of Oliver from her mind and George led her into a sensual ballroom dance that only princesses had ever experienced. This little experience was beginning to seem less real by the minute and then it hit her, she was going to have to leave wouldn't she? As soon as they found a way for the three to get back home wouldn't they have to leave? Her eyes started to burn as she torn them away from George's own which held tunnels of emotion for her. She had grown to love Hogwarts, her jobs, and her friends here, and she did not want to leave.

Twirling her around a few more times lost in the tingling sensation which shot through his body as he held a girl he had fallen for? Did he really love her? Of course she was smart, devious, interesting, mysterious, and pretty but had he really learned to love her? Had he let himself go so far as to emotional attach himself to someone? Since when had the jokes stopped and this had become serious?

"George, I think I should go back, I mean Oliver must be worried..." George could not hide his disappointment as he started to release her but her hand caught his before he could let it slip from her grasp as she refused to let it go. "Will you walk me back to the castle?"

"Of course I wouldn't dream of leaving you alone." George forced a smile as they walked out into the night air once more to be greeted by a certain Professor Wood who was out of breath and a cut adorned his face bleeding slightly.

"OLIVER! Are you alright?! What are you doing here?" Lulu let go of George's hand all too soon for his liking as she rushed to Oliver's side trying her best to clean the cut on his cheek as she gazed worriedly up at the professor.

"I was worried when you didn't come back Lulu..." Oliver looked down at her amazed that she had left George to scour every inch of him for injury. Of course he wished she would accept his affections but it was becoming complex with everything that was happening and perhaps, he thought, she would be safer with George.

"Oh you should not have worried George was here to protect me." Lulu gave a weak smile as she glanced backwards to George who had his head hung low unable to look at the two but at the mention of his name he looked up to see her eyes on him.

"That's what I was afraid of." Oliver was teasing her as he affectionately touched her shoulder. He could see the look of jealous in George's eyes, he understood how it felt and for a few moments considered leaving the two to their obvious destiny.

"Oliver! Don't say that about George, he is a perfect gentleman." Lulu had turned back to meet Oliver's eyes once more and found that her heart felt uncertain as she gazed at him, could Oliver be the one? She did not want to hurt George and Oliver, she didn't want either one to be alone or hurt because of her, but she did enjoy their company and yet she knew one was just a friend and the other she would come to love all too soon. It scared her...

"Um.. I... Lulu," George was stuttering trying to conceal several emotions at once, "I'm going to go back, Fred will need help with our new product... sorry I interrupted you with your work..." Lulu turned to gaze at George's words as he walked past her without looking into her eyes, she was about to say something when Oliver's hand on her cheek stopped her. When she turned to look at George she saw him running and was out of sight within moments.

"Lulu..." Oliver knew he could never hope beyond hope that she would reciprocate his feelings but perhaps, if she only knew?

"Oliver, please... I need time." Lulu's eyes pleaded with him. He knew that through her cheerful demeanour, willingness to learn, and good natured personality that she did not want to hurt him, he knew what the future held already and it brought up emotions in the dept of his soul that he never knew were there.

"Of course, I'd wait an eternity..." With those words the two walked back to Hogwarts to part with a friendly hug leaving each to ponder unanswered questions and predestined fate.

-0-

Finishing the cleaning the good old muggle way, Evelyn proceeded in collecting the messy cloths and bowl of water she'd used when a sudden surge of sickness fell over her and she ran to the toilet just in time to empty the contents of her stomach yet again. What was wrong with her?!

"Evelyn? Are you alright?" Fred was standing in the doorway when he realized she was sick he moved forward to hold her hair from the mess stroking her back gently whispering words of comfort. He knew what being sick was like and he noticed for the first time how thin the girl really was, how pale, how sickly she looked...

When she'd finished he conjured a tooth brush and such so she could clean up a bit before leaving, yet she wouldn't leave until he had talked to her.

"Evelyn, please tell me what's going on! I've never seen you look so sick." Fred's voice was laced with concern which he was hiding.

"Nothing is wrong, just lost a bit of my supper is all Fred, nothing to mother me about." Evelyn had pulled on her cloak to go outside when Fred grabbed her wrist twisting her around to look at him.

"Evelyn you look like you've lost half your weight in the last week! You look as pale as a ghost, and you're telling me not to mother you!!!" He was a tad angry at her disregard for her own health even if they were not on the best of terms. She regarded him silently as if waiting for him to calm down.

"Fred I am fine, I probably just ate something bad for supper is all, I'm pale because I don't go outside in the sun nearly as much as I should and no you shouldn't mother me. I'm fine Fred, I promise." Evelyn trying to take her wrist back but he just held tighter.

"Evelyn, please for my sake go see Madame Pomfrey... I know you think of me as a joking, slightly sadistic bastard but Evelyn you do look sickly and well I..." Fred was unsure what he wanted to say, if he wanted to say anything at all.

"Fred I promise I won't die, no need to worry so much, thank you for caring." Surprisingly her voice held no distain, hatred, or sarcasm in the slightest. Yet she kept it to a professional way of speaking unable to show emotions, not in front of him.

"Right, promise?" Fred held out his pinky knowing it was a muggle thing to pinky swear and she accepted it with her own smiling lightly. "You better remember your promise, I don't think I could live with no one to drive me absolutely insane, you know your an infuriating woman"

"I know. I simply love to torture you Fredrick Weasley and so I know I won't die, I couldn't end all my fun." With a wink she managed to take her wrist from his hand as she hesitated looking at him almost as if she wanted to hug him, plead for them to be at least friends but then she turned on her heel and walked out the door as a sullen George walked in.

-0-

Tickling the pear the girl walked in to find two other girls already sipping at hot chocolate having an interesting conversation with Dobby.

"Good evening Kassi, Evelyn, how was your evenings'?" Lulu asked as Dobby fetched her a hot coco as well leaving the girls to chat.

"Interesting to say the least." Kassi answered blushing at the thought of the evening she had just had.

"Strange." Evelyn answered her mind off in her own reminiscing of memories. "And yours?"

"As confusing as ever!"

"SOOOO who is it going to be? Oliver or George Lulu?" Kassi and Evelyn asked at the same time sipping thoughtfully on their hot coco's.

---------------000--------------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll write the next ASAP I swear!!!


	13. Questionable Future

January 20th

That morning the castle was again woken by the confounded singing of Valentine's Day which was only 25 days away, about 25 anyway. Lacking a good night's sleep the students made their ways through morning ritual as many filed into the Great hall for breakfast.

As soon as McGonagall was sure most of the students and staff had entered the hall for breakfast she stood up and called for silence.

"As you all know Valentine's Day is coming up, although it is very unlike me to do anything for any holiday..." The headmistress sniffed lightly as a tear fell from her cheek, "I would like to hold a masked ball in honour of Albus Dumbledore, the meddling coot who made our lives, in the least, interesting." Most of the hall nodded in agreement as a sad disposition fell over them at the mention of their dead Headmaster. Draco bowed his head in annoyance or so it seemed to everyone else, but in truth he was hiding the pain that shone in his eyes, he had nearly been the one to kill Dumbledore, but seeing as he could not complete the task Snape had done it. "Also it will be held in honour of someone who hated Valentines, someone who all thought was cold hearted, someone who had been unable to show his feelings towards a certain know-it-all... Severous Snape." The hall took a moment to realize what the headmistress had said and most of Gryffindor table was watching Hermione who had turned a bright red refusing to look at anyone.

"Why didn't you tell us 'Mione?" Ron asked her as she stuffed food in her mouth ultimately not answering Ron, but instead looked towards Ginny who gave her an understanding smile.

"Of course you are all encouraged to escort someone to the masked ball, and remember to wear a mask. Also Draco Malfoy our headboy, Hermione our headgirl, and Lulu Evans, Kassi Vanyay, and Evelyn are to prepare for the ball. Everyone must sign up with a partner under Ms. Granger, all students must remember that this is for fifth years and up only." With this new announcement half the Great Hall started to whisper angrily stating the unfairness of it all.

"Well then, 'Mione would you do me the honors of being my escort?" Ron asked turning as red as his hair at that moment. Hermione looked at Ron and nodded smiling as Ginny looked to Harry raising an eyebrow as if to say, well are you going to ask me or not?

"Ginny would you, could you escort me to the ball?" Harry of course expected a yes right away and when he didn't get it he looked at her questioningly.

"Well... I could, perhaps, or maybe I'll ask Draco..." At this Evelyn turned to the conversation.

"No Ginny you will not."

"Why not?"

"I...uh... well... Aren't you and Harry going out?"

Harry looked at Ginny as a smile of understanding fell across his face, of course Ginny was meddling in someone's love life, she always did... when it wasn't Hermione well... the girls of Hogwarts were at her mercy, especially if you were single, and her brother happened to like you. McGonagall was speaking again; it seemed she had forgotten something.

"Oh and you may bring dates who are not in Hogwarts, say if Miss. Lulu Evans would like to take George Weasley she could." This one example earned the headmistress a glare from two people, the first being obvious, Lulu, the second was a certain Professor who's glare did not go unnoticed...

This had given Evelyn the opening she had been looking for in order to escape out of the Great Hall just as a certain Draco Malfoy exited.

"So, will you be going to the Masked Ball?" Draco asked as he caught Evelyn's hand before she could rush off. She had been forming a plan to ask Draco to accompany her but she didn't actually think he would ask her, no way in hell was she going to ask Fred and risk scaring him into hating her once more.

"I guess so, if I can find an escort that is..." Draco nodded as if considering something when Pansy came out of the hall yelling after him.

"DRAKKIE POO!!!"

"Oh no!" Draco yanked Evelyn into a run as he led her into a passageway she had never seen before and Pansy ran by it calling his name. As she slowed down to look around and see if she could spot the hiding Slytherin, Draco lifted his finger to Evelyn's lips motioning for her to stay quiet. When they heard the receding footsteps down the hall both let out a breath they had been unaware of holding.

Just in case Pansy could hear him (you never know, that girl is crazy! She could probably hear Drakkie-poo from a hundred miles!) he leaded in and placed his lips next to Evelyn's ear to whisper something.

"May I escort you to the ball?" Evelyn's breathing had stopped and her heart hammered in her chest, it was so quiet she swore that Malfoy could hear it. When she did not answer he brushed his lips gently against her neck forcing her to breath again but her heart only quickened.

"Draco? But.. I... uh... mudblood.. you..." incoherent as ever she could picture Lulu scolding her and she could not help but smile inwardly at the thought.

"I," kiss, "want" kiss, "an" kiss" answer." Draco had lightly trailed kisses down her neck as he asked for his answer but who could answer or think at all with a young blonde doing that.

"Y..I.. yes." Unable to form any more words Evelyn uttered her answer. Draco then stood up and smiled.

"Good." With that one word he walked out of the hiding place and down the hall leaving a very flustered Evelyn.

-0-

"Well Lulu, who are you going to ask, or rather accept as your date? Oliver or George? I mean you can't ignore both of them, you've got to chose!" Kassi was trying to get Lulu to finally make her decision but it wasn't going well.

"I don't want to hurt either of them Kassi! It's so hard to choose, I mean I spend most of my time with Oliver here at Hogwarts..." Lulu for once did not have the answer to something! Amazing...

"You can't leave them both hanging or they are both going to get hurt, its better to hurt one of them then having both of them hurt in the end and they will hate you Lulu." Lulu considered her words for a minute and seemingly agreed, she knew she would have to choose, its just she didn't know how she felt about George, Oliver was great and all, and there was a tad bit of passion between them but...

"What about you, who are you going to the ball with?" Lulu decided to turn Kassi's little game against her, especially after what Kassi had told her and Evelyn a few nights ago when Kassi had went on an unofficial date with the professor.

"I.. uh..."

Men have such good timing, did I ever tell you that?

"Well hello Miss Vanyay, Miss Evans, fancy meeting you here when I was on my way to the library. Are you both excited for the ball?" Kassi turned a bright red as Professor Black walked up behind them and she spun around to meet his eyes which were staring thoughtfully at her.

"Of course Professor, I've been mulling over in my mind on who to ask, but I'm sure Kassi already has someone in mind for herself." Oh Lulu was going to pay for that one later, thought Kassi as her cheeks burst forth the color of red.

"Oh was she? Well Lulu I would be thinking that if you don't walk the other way, the certain professor coming this way will be asking you and I'm sure your too nice to turn him down." Dimitri smirked as Lulu whipped around to see Oliver walking straight forward, with a squeal she took off in the opposite direction just as Oliver met up with the other two.

"Where did Lulu go?" Oliver was obviously nervous, frustrated and a tad over tired. The other two pointed off down the hallway as he nodded his thanks and went after her.

Serves her right, thought Kassi but then she realized that she was alone...with Professor Black no less.

"Well Kassi it seems you find yourself alone in the company of what will hopefully be your escort?" Boy he was fast, geeze no small talk, no how are you? Just straightforward...damn that was sexy that he could be as blunt as she was... What sexy? Nooo No professor was sexy... ok maybe he was a little...

"I didn't think teachers would be allowed to take students seeing the age differences." Kassi thought she had him with that one, in the muggle world it was basically against the law for a professor to be so close.

"Quiet the contrary it is encouraged that the Professors find a person to escort as well. Oliver there is only a few years older then the seventh years anyway so the headmistress thinks its proper. Besides she told us the last person she fell in love with was at least thirty years her elder. I think she is trying to do some meddling of her own, it seems Albus was not the only meddling old coot around here." Dimitri offered her a wink before she turned a brighter red trying to worm her way out of his proposition was going to be like... getting higher marks then Hermione... Impossible.

"I know I won't be able to deter you from pursuing your goal until you achieve therefore I will not put up a fight." Kassi said without looking him in the eyes and yet she was able to achieve an elegance about her answer as if she was doing him a favour.

"In simple words m'lady?" Dimitri of course understood what she meant but wanted her to say it anyway, just so he could get a ruse out of her.

"Oh you ruddy git, it means yes. Blood hell you're going to be the end of me!" With that Kassi stalked off in the direction Oliver had ran not minutes ago whilst Professor Black regarded her with amusement, she would be very interesting in bed...

If only Kassi knew his thoughts she might have hexed him into his next three lives without a thought but as it is she did not and therefore kept her pace to see if she could kill Lulu for her abandonment.

-0-

Lulu knew she would not be safe on Hogwarts ground with Oliver searching for her everywhere, on a Saturday no less. Sighing she realized that she would have to make a decision. So who was it going to be the handsome, quidditch obsessed, strange Professor Wood? Or the laughable, cute, sweet, interesting, wonderful, mysterious, brave, courageous... oh my lord, thought Lulu as she named everything off in her mind her choice seemed to be simple now. Kassi was right she was going to have to hurt one of them but now she knew which one...

"I can't believe I fell in love without realizing it." Lulu mumbled to herself as she walked across the grounds oblivious to her surroundings.

"Fell in love with whom dear?" The voice scared her so much that she jumped around to be faced with the worst fear in her life.

"Uh... George... So nice to see you..." What was she going to do now, she couldn't tell him she'd fallen in love with him, she'd be setting herself up to get hurt but she ruddy well couldn't lie now could she. Damned it all.

"Wonderful to see you too, you seem a bit jumpy? Anything wrong besides the fact Oliver is no where to be seen and you are here all alone waiting for your knight in shining armour." George's eyes betrayed his underlying joke, he was teasing her yet again, at least he wasn't being like Dimitri... Lulu thought that if George was like that she would have to hide until she went back to her world... back to her world...

"I had to get away from the overbearing Professor. I feel terrible for him, see it's been announced that there will be a masked ball for Valentine's and I know he is looking for me right now to ask me to go with him but I am avoiding him."

George narrowed his eyes as he asked the obvious, "Why are you avoiding him, unless you don't want him to ask you, which would imply you don't want to go with him which would pertain to the question as to whom you want to escort you."

Lulu watched it all sink it and thought it rather funny to see a Weasley twin do some serious thinking. Of course George was brilliant, all his prank supplies and such at his joke shop were amazing, pure genius but when it came to anything outside of 'jokes, funny stuff, or spying' he was really a bit lost, although no where near as horrible as Ron.

-0-

-that night-

Sitting stiffly around a darkly lit room sat five people awaiting something, someone within the wee hours of the morning when the moon was full overhead.

"Where is that boy? Professor I need you to keep an eye on him I do not trust his resolve." The voice was venomous as the order cut through the silence.

"Of course."

"Don't forget your place, as it seems to me you've been too distracted by Miss nosey." This time the voice rang out in a velvety tone that held something close to jealousy.

"Don't worry m'lady my eyes are only for you."

"They better be or else you might find some nosey girl won't make it through to next week." The other's regarded the small bout as their silence tore on awaiting patiently for the turning point on which their plan was bet on.

Light burst forth into the room as a blonde boy entered panting. "My apologies that I'm late, I was ensuring a few things."

"Draco do not test my patience, you will find you are stepping on very thin ice."

"Of course, please forgive me."

"What of the girl, how is our little plan going?"

"She is...very weak. I doubt that she is able to eat very much anymore. Her strength wanes..."

"Very good, then soon. I think the night of the ball will be perfect, and what a night it will be."

"Minister get your people ready, we might need you if the students decide to discourage our plans."

"Of course."

"Wally, Gabrielle perhaps its time you paid our little friends a visit?"

"Of course Lady Thyla..."

-0-

_We've a masked ball in three __weeks,__ Draco has asked me to be my escort._

_**Ah yes, he is perfectly respectable and a pureblood. You are lucky**_

_Of course I am not sure I will be well enough to go Tom... I can no longer keep much of anything down, and this morning I spit up blood. _

_**You will be fine for now, don't worry dear one.**_

_I trust you __Tom,__ perhaps it is just stress... Fred thinks I should go to the hospital wing._

_**There is no need for that, I'm sure you will heal quickly. **_

_I will give it a few more days then I think I will go, I promised him I wouldn't die..._

_**You won't die. Not yet, although we all die someday...**_

_**-0- **_

Walking out on to the grounds into the fresh air after once again emptying her stomach, Evelyn sighed as thoughts tumbled around in her head. She had spent the morning in the library looking up sickness' but had found nothing that held all her symptoms, she even considered going to the hospital wing but had thought better of it. Now here she was taking a stroll into Hogsmead for God knows what reason but at least the fresh air was doing her some good.

She walked past Honeydukes and several other shops until she took a moment to rest and figure out where she was, finding she was outside a joke shop...a familiar joke shop... no way...

It was Weasley's Wizard Weezes. It was still open and as she peered into the store she saw Lulu stacking a few things and Fred sitting at the counter going over a few books. What was Fred doing reading?!? Figuring she could at least say hi to Lulu she opened the door and walked in, Fred didn't even look up he was actually immersed in reading a book...

"Hi Lulu! How is everything going?" Lulu looked up from her work and smiled as she greeted her friend.

"What are you doing here? I'm nearly done work, only another twenty minutes to go if you'd like to wait and we can go back up to Hogwarts together."

"I needed some air, wasn't feeling too well you know. Has Fred been reading all night?" Evelyn indicated Fred who had still not noticed her arrival.

"He has, when I came in he was in the same spot with that same book, and he hasn't moved at all... I am getting a little worried." Lulu shook her head trying to think what on earth Fred would read about for more then five hours.

"Do you think I should just go over and ask what it is?" Evelyn didn't feel like going over there, she knew that George probably knew about the masked ball and had told his brother, and she would feel bad about not asking Fred even if they were more likely to fight then anything else.

"I say go for it." At that moment Fred closed the book with a snap and a cry of frustration.

"Nothing! Nothing whatsoever! There has to be some book with something similar to her sickness... Damn it!"

"Fred?" Evelyn asked hesitantly after his outburst, was he actually reading a book to help her?

"Oh Evelyn...I, uh, well, um I was just reading." Fred trying to hide the book behind his back but Evelyn grabbed it out of his hands before he had the chance.

"Diseases, sickness, and common colds from A to Z. Everything and Anything you need to know how to cure the worst sickness to the common cold... Fred why are you reading this?" Even before she asked the question she knew the answer.

"I well, Evelyn you don't look too well and you know, I , uh wanted to help..." Fred just stuttered through the explanation, he was not one for sentimental stuff, he usually joked about everything but he knew she would not go see Madam Pomfrey so he had to do something...

"You silly man, I told you I'll be ok! Although I am flattered by your concern, who knew you could care." Evelyn was trying to be funny, to lighten the mood what a turn around that she had to lighten the mood and make a joke while Fred was being so quiet and serious.

"Oh for crying out loud you insufferable women you know I care." Fred cried exasperatedly unable to tell that Evelyn was in fact joking.

"I promised I wouldn't die and I won't Fred. No worries. I would never give up annoying you, I would even go so far as to make sure we die at the same time so I can annoy you all the time you live and into the afterlife." Evelyn adorned her face with a smirk as she ruffled Fred's hair with her hand.

"You better keep good on that promise, I don't think I'd be able to keep my wits about me or come up with those witty comments. Just do me one favour and never ruffle my hair again." Fred had relaxed into the conversation although now Lulu was being completely ignored.

At least they aren't killing each other, thought Lulu as she went back to her work.

"And what if I do." At this comment Evelyn ruffled Fred's hair and was rewarded with Fred tickling her thoroughly until she was on the floor crying out for mercy.

"FRED!! Come on! Please," Evelyn was giggling so hard it hurt. Squirming around the floor she managed to get her hands to tickle Fred who tried to defend himself by grabbing her hands tightly but now they were quiet as awkward silence ensued.

"Hey Evelyn are you coming or are you going to sit on the floor all night with Fred and stare at him as if your love struck?" Lulu enjoyed every moment she got to torment them, and Kassi but when it was her turn it just didn't seem fair!

Blushing Evelyn stood up with the help of Fred who was still holding her hands.

"Come on Love bird time to get some shut eye, you can come back and flirt with Mr. Lover tomorrow." Lulu watched as both turned a deeper shade of red and Fred let go of her hands.

About to walk out the door Fred called to Evelyn, "You will drop by tomorrow won't you?"

"Of course, I couldn't go one day without driving you insane, it's really too much fun."

-0-

Dimitri knew that Kassi regularly went to the kitchen's at midnight, then went up to the Astronomy Tower to think. He regularly followed her, watched her and then went to the Astronomy tower to think things over.

Today he decided he would make his presence known.

Kassi sighed and gazed at the stars wondering how many of Hogwarts finest were in on the darkest secret she had ever encountered. No one knew what she did, and she knew a lot contrary to what that evil Professor Twinky or should she say Thyla thought.

"Good evening, shouldn't you be in bed." Startled Kassi turned to see Dimitri watching her from a corner of the tower.

"I could say the same about you." She would not let him fluster her, not now.

"I see. I don't suppose you'll mind some company."

"Of course not." As he stepped over to her side she returned to her star gazing. He couldn't help the need to have some contact with her and as it was he slipped his arm around her waist. He knew that she was not as oblivious as she claimed to be, he knew she would not say anything, not yet for who would believe her, and then there was that one factor...

"What are you thinking about love?"

"Betrayal, home, secrets, you know the usual stuff for a teenage girl." She was being sarcastic but she couldn't help it, she was angry, upset, uncertain and confused.

"Betrayal is a strong word love. Perhaps if you would just trust then you wouldn't see anything as so."

Could he know that she knew, did he suspect? Did he expect her to understand? Did he expect that her growing affections would stop her? Did he think for one second that she would, that she ever would think to...

"Relax love, we've all the time in the world...for now." Dimitri bent his lips to hers as he grazed them finally fulfilling his deepest darkest wish and yet he restrained himself for if he wasn't careful he would go too far into things she was not ready for, but for now this was ok.

Kassi knew she shouldn't, knew that it wasn't right, knew that it could only make things worse but she was a teenager with hormones no less... and so when his lips touched hers with such desire, such love? She answered his question with passion as she pressed hers harder to his own lips willing her emotions to be portrayed in one kiss. A kiss under the moonlight is a powerful thing, and this kiss was unlike anything else it was a turning point, a choice.

Snaking her arms around his shoulders she ran her fingers through his hair whilst she could feel his arms tighten around her waist. Before she knew what had happened he was pleading entry as his tongue smoothly glazed her lower lip, she accepted with passion as she willed herself to forget. Breaking apart from the kiss out of need for breath she said one word...

"Sirius..."

-0-

Another chapter finished. I hope you all enjoyed it!!!


	14. Findings of a Broken Heart

January 25th

That weekend was bustling with talk of the upcoming ball as couples quickly signed up for the event. Surprisingly Draco was in good humor(as good as he gets) as he listened to discussions over colors for balloons and music. This new side of Draco was shocking and just a little suspicious to all those who knew him, or didn't know him but whenever someone would bring up the idea that Draco was a self centered jerk who would never change Evelyn whispered little hexes under her breath. More then one person ended up in the hospital, unable to move, unable to talk, or with boils all over their faces. It would have made George and Fred very proud if they had been paying the slightest attension but as it were they could have cared less.

"Evelyn you don't look too well are you sure you want to continue this little meeting. I mean seriously we have another two weeks at least, and we have magic therefore I think that perhaps you should go get some rest. Logically." Kassi prodded Evelyn with her finger as the other girl came back to her senses to realize that she had been spaced out. She just couldn't seem to pay attension to anything lately, even Draco was slightly worried which was strange.

"Quiet right, you look awful girly. Perhaps it would do some good if you went for a rest or better get went to go see Fred?" Lulu was cut short by several glares telling her to leave it alone. The past few days Fred and Evelyn had not fought but they had not exactly warmed up to each other, they had worked together but they had completely ignored the other for whatever reason. Things certainly weren't what one would call normal, emotions were flying high it seemed as the ministry had told the girls they had a break threw with their research on Universe crossing. The three girls had told choice people, although Evelyn hadn't told anyone Fred had not exactly took it well, or at all really.

-flashback-

_"Good evening Fred." _

_"Evening Evelyn!__ How are you this fine day?" Fred was in a __pleasent__ mood ever sense their reconciliation if you could call it that. _

_"I am doing well." Evelyn would not bring her eyes to his, she refused, how could she? _

_"I was thinking you know when you finish at Hogwarts you could come here and work full time." _

_"Fred I can't."_

_"I know __its__ not a glorious job Evelyn but really it would be fun wouldn't it? And I couldn't stand it if you weren't here everyday to drive me crazy in that one of a kind way you do." _

_She would have to stop this before it got __to__ far, soon she would leave forever. __"Fred, the ministry __owled__ Hogwarts today."_

_"Oh? What did those pompous __prise's__ want?" Fred had a tone of light amusement but his eyes told a different story. _

_"They may be close to finding a way home for __us,__ they said we will probably be able to return before the end of this year. Fred I have a little over four months left." _

_"Oh, I see. __Right then.__ Evelyn I think perhaps it would be best if you went back to Hogwarts, I think I can manage today with the store."_

_"Fred."_

_"Go Evelyn, I would rather not." _

_"Fine."_

_"Fine."_

_-End flashback- _

"Come on Evelyn lets go for some fresh air and then you have to go get some sleep." Draco took Evelyn by her hand and led her out on to the Hogwarts grounds where the sun was shining but the chill snow had forced them into their coats and scarves, strange to see gold and green hand in hand walking together.

Several students gave them strange looks but that was all, no snide remarks nor smirks from any of them. As Evelyn and Draco made their way around the lake Evelyn started to lean more on Draco.

"Evelyn, I'm going to fall over if you don't stop the leaning." Draco commented adding a bit of sarcasm to the next statement, "I know you 'd like to be all over me but seriously now is not the time." Before the words were out of his mouth Evelyn was slouched over on the ground barely breathing.

"Evelyn!!!" Draco shook the girl trying wake her but to no avail. Her breath was quickly fading as Draco picked the girl up and walked her up to the castle defeated in the inevitable. He, himself, collapsed in front of the Hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey found them.

-0-

The weekend ended with Evelyn in the Hospital wing whilst Draco fretted and lashed out at anyone who dared question his motives for staying by her side and leaving only when he was called to meeting with those whose black hearts surpassed that of the dead Voldemort. Surprisingly the young women did not practise control and frequently thought it necessary to use force upon her servants for a reward, or perhaps a reminder, and so maybe this was not so surprising.

Monday morning brought a few surprises and addition to trouble for all wishing to chose the side of life.

"Good morning students of Hogwarts, I would like you all to welcome two new students to our lovely home of Hogwarts. Please welcome, Wally and Gabrielle!" There was applause sounding throughout the hall as the sorting hat was sat atop the familiar chair for all to watch the two being sorted.

"Ah well now come Gabrielle you first then." Professor Twinky had taken it upon herself to sort the new students who she took a surprising like to.

Gabrielle sat upon the stool and before the hat seemed to touch her head the Sorting Hat decided her fate as the yell of "Slyterin" resounded in the hall with clapping and hoots from the Slytherin table as she joined it. Wally when he sat upon the bench took a while longer to sort as the hall waited in baited breath.

"Well now, right then, SLYTHERIN!" Surprised gasps came from two Ravenclaws, and a group of Gryffindors as understanding passed over a certain professor's face.

"Once again welcome to both Gabrielle and Wally and I hope you enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts. Now please eat up and on to your classes!"

"Why did they get sorted to Slytherin you wonder?" Ron voiced loudly at the Gryffindor table between large bits of food.

"Ronald please close your mouth, it isn't a pretty sight to behold." Hermione commented trying her best glare but knew it probably wouldn't work, it hadn't for the last seven years anyway.

Swallowing his food Ron gave Hermione a small smile and said, "Yes but you like me all the same?" It was more of a question really then a comment since Ron's confidence was almost none existent. Some things had changed since the war though, Hermione had gained a slight sense of humour as she realized life was shorter then she could have imagined.

"I couldn't go a day without trying to correct your flaws Ronald, and I suppose I'll be doing that for the rest of my life." With this comment said she stood and left the Hall feeling Ron's eyes burning a hole in the back of her head.

"Boy Ronald I never thought you'd be able to convince her of that one. Seriously how could someone that smart say that." Ginny teased as Ron turned a deeper red and went back to stuffing food into his mouth as Hermione's words tumbled around in her head.

-0-

Walking down the lone streets of Hogsmade broke her in front of Fred and George's joke shop. Glad to get away from the chill of the night she stepped inside to see a lonely Fred sitting at the counter drowned in a book. What is wrong with this picture? Ah yes no smile, no laugh, Fred Weasley with a book...

"Hello Fred."

Fred looked up to see a familiar girl in front of him, when he had heard the hello he had hoped that it would be her but instead he had looked up to find one of the twins from Christmas break staring at him strangely. "Gabrielle right?"

"I feel honoured you remembered my name."

Fred raised an eyebrow at her obvious rude attitude and wondered what she was doing there. She did not share the comedic result of his many inventions and had shared Hermione's views on them during the Christmas break.

"Right, can I help you with something?" Fred watched as a smirk appeared on her face, one of those evil you could only find in Slytherin smirks.

"Maybe you can. Have you heard about the ball up at the school?"

"You mean the masked ball? Of course, George let it slip the other night that he thought that Lulu had asked him to go with her but wasn't sure. She didn't exactly come out and say it and I think she loves to torture George. I was actually rather hoping that..." his voice trailed off a tad pained from the memory of a few nights ago.

"That Evelyn would ask you? Well I heard that Draco and her are going together and that he had asked her more then a week ago. I'm surprised you didn't know." The pain that crawled into Fred's face brought a smile to her sadistic face as she stepped forward stopping only when she was standing across from him with only a desk in the way.

"Oh, I didn't know. Well someone is going to have to stay here and keep the shop open anyway. I mean we've been really busy." Fred tried to make light of the situation, he was not allowed to care for her, he had tried not to knowing that in the end she would have to leave but now she had gone behind his back with Draco Malfoy. That was betrayal at it's highest...

"Well you know I am currently attending Hogwarts and I don't yet have an escort for the ball."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and I was wondering if perhaps you would like to go with me?" It wasn't really a request more of a demand underlying a question, rather creepy.

Well if I go with Gabrielle, thought Fred, I could prove to Evelyn what she is missing, choosing Malfoy over me! But then I would hurt her... like she hurt me. Why am I hurt? There was nothing there to begin with! Even if she is a tad cute she is no Katie or Angelina or... Gabrielle.

"Alright, mind if I call you Ella?" Fred was trying to be flirtatious and hadn't seen the young girl come in to the shop and watch the last bit of the scenario unfold as she hid tears forming in her eyes.

"Doesn't matter when I hear you screaming my name." With a wink Gabrielle turned to see Evelyn standing at the door looking distressed. "Oh hi Evelyn, how are you? See you later Fred."

"Bye Ella, I thought I told you I didn't need help Evelyn. Geeze can't you just leave me alone? After all I'm sure you'd rather spend it screaming Draco's name out wouldn't you?" Fred snapped as he turned to talk to Evelyn who was looking rather crushed. Of course she shouldn't feel crushed, really it was all her fault anyway.

"George said that I needed to work after all I still have school fees Fred. And it was George who hired me not you if you so kindly remember." Her hurt turned to anger very quickly as she threw her coat in back and loudly started to restack the shelves. How dare he accuse of her of such a thing as sleeping with Draco Malfoy! They hadn't even kissed for heavens sake! Every time she thought about it, and trust me she thought about it often, her fingers would find that sweet little magic necklace that Fred had given her, sure it wasn't as expensive as Draco's diamond bracelet but it meant more for some reason...

"Whatever just don't bother me."

-0-

"Good evening Love." Arms snaked around her waist as she closed her eyes revelling at the touch it gave a sense of elation and yet it wasn't right.

"I was wondering when you would come."

"I'm never very far behind you love." She turned to look in his eyes and finding what she needed to see she kissed his lips lightly needing the touch more then wanting it.

"Miss me?" The male voice came out huskily and it would eventually drive her crazy, Sirius Black never waited for a women for long, but he would wait for her.

"No of course not I just missed your body." Kassi laughed at her own sexual wittiness as Sirius better known as Dimitri forced her closer.

"Oh I'm hurt," feigning a look of sadness he continued, "You wanted to talk to me dearest?"

"Yes, you know fully well that I've happened upon much information that you'd like to keep quiet. Just tell me one thing Sirius, why?" She had waited a week to ask the question, it drove her crazy and she knew she couldn't keep anything from him and he couldn't keep anything from her. She knew everything and strangely her only worry was for the consequences it held if he lost. She felt so heartless when she'd realized it, she knew she cared for her friends but this feeling of elation had consumed her.

"Darling please don't ask that, not now. Why would you talk of such things when you could be snogging me senseless, although just looking upon you makes me breathless."

"Sirius, I... I won't lose you will I?"

"No, my eyes are only for you dearest."

-0-

"Good evening Dimitri."

"My lady I did not know you were still awake, and what brings your pleasant presence to my chambers at this time of night?" The women walked past him into the room as the door swung shut.

"I don't think I can watch you flirt with that little tramp anymore dear Dimitri. You have after all sworn your loyalty to me and yet you refuse to allow harm to come to her." She was twirling a piece of hair around her fingers trying her seductive pouting as she regarded Dimitri's expression.

"You know that I must do this to keep suspicion from myself. After all she is a nosey snoot." He drawled. He joined her on the bed as his fingers ran through her hair.

"Dear Dimitri for your sake and hers you better not be lying to me."

"Thyla Riddle I would never lie to the daughter of Voldemort himself, you are even more formidable then your father." He lightly kissed her neck as she responded all too happily.

"Dear Dimitri what would your love think of you now? That little tramp? What would she think of you with your hands all over the daughter of Voldemort?"

"My eyes are only for you dearest."

-0-

Lulu could not sleep and decided that one of her midnight strolls would do her some good. Sneaking around the castle at night was easy as long as you knew the person patrolling they all had a way of patrolling after all and to her luck it was Oliver that night. Even if she did get caught she was sure she wouldn't get in trouble. Walking past the sleeping portraits she hummed silently to herself thinking things over.

Ever since she had gotten the letter she went over a plan in her mind, she did not want to leave and it if was left to her she would not. She had fallen in love with Hogwarts, the magical world and a certain someone.

"I hope I am doing the right thing." A voice from around the corner startled Lulu back to where she was as she silently walked around the corner to see Professor Wood looking out on to the grounds his hand running over something on his forearm.

"Professor?" she wasn't she what made her say that, she could have just snuck by and said nothing, and no one would know the difference.

Oliver was startled and he replaced his long sleeved shirt over his arm hiding what he had been stroking if anything. He looked slightly agitated but a smile twitched to his lips as he saw who it was.

"Ah Miss Evans."

"Lulu, I told you to call me Lulu remember, no Miss anything." Lulu looked curiously at the sleeve and walked over towards her Professor.

"Of course Lulu, anything for you, " his eyes again fell upon the necklace he gave her, she did not even take it off when adorned with her night clothes, interesting.

"Oh don't be silly Professor." She smiled as she joined him in staring out over the grounds but her glances told him what she really was thinking about.

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"I'm sure you won't mind my company, besides I couldn't sleep."

"Curiosity killed the cat Lulu." Oliver turned to look at her to let her know that he wouldn't say a thing about whatever he was hiding to her, he couldn't. He was surprised to see he was staring right into her eyes.

"Good thing I'm not a cat then." Lulu knew that she might regret this later but she needed to know if what they had said was true. She had been sceptical of Hermione and Kassi but now... perhaps they were right?

"Lulu please don't look at me like that."

"Like what Oliver?" He gasped as his name fell from her lips, he knew that she could easily wrestle anything from his if she continued on like this. It would not be good to ruin his image in her eyes... he couldn't bare to see the disappointed look. Coming out from his thoughts he realized she had gotten closer and was still looking deeply in his eyes as her hands roamed his chest falling down.

"Lulu..."

She didn't say a thing this time as her lips touched his with a gentle caress, she knew she shouldn't but she had to know. Her hands found his wrists as she pulled his sleeves up, whilst she increased the passion of the kiss. Breaking from it too soon for Oliver's liking she glanced down quickly to catch a glimpse of what seemed a black tattoo before Oliver realized what she had done.

"I think you should go to bed Miss Evans. Now before I see fit to give you detention." His voice told her too much as she looked at him shocked unable to believe it, how could he? This was insane, crazy, unbelievable, perhaps she was dreaming. "GO." It was a command not a request.

Fleeing from the scene before her she found her dormitory and collapsed on the bed in tears wondering when her perfect dream had gone so wrong.

-0-

I hope you all (about three of you) enjoyed this! I'll updated again ASAP


	15. The means to an ends

January 29th

The week had gone by relatively fast as Lulu avoided Oliver, Oliver turned cold, Fred flaunted and flirted in front of Evelyn with 'Ella' and Dimitri danced the tango with a split personality. It seemed for once that it was only Draco who kept to his true devious nature, or so it would seem.

Friday morning had come fast as they heard once more that annoying Valentine elf, spirit, or whatever it was singing in the wee hours of the morning. This brought many cranky students to the Great Hall and more then one cranky Professor. Much to Lulu's dismay Oliver was ignoring her altogether and spending most of his time fawning over Professor Twinky, what kind of name is that anyway? Seriously if she had the last name of Twinky she would have petitioned to change her name as soon as possible. Mcgonagall had been called away for some emergency at the ministry and had left Professor Twinky in charge, and at that point something strange happened to Lulu.

-Flashback-

_"Hey __Kassi__ wait up!" Lulu and __Kassi__ had just finished Breakfast and Professor Twinky had announced that Head Mistress Mcgonagall had been sent off on business. __Kassi__ was acting strange, stranger then usual anyway._

_"Lulu.__ Not here, come on," hauling her out by her hand __Kassi__ had found an empty classroom checking twice if anyone was around to listen._

_"__Kassi__ what's going?" Before Lulu could finish __Kassi__ hushed her and considered her long time friend for a moment._

_"Be careful Lulu, all is not as all seems. I remember a quote, perhaps from our __muggle__world,__ Fair is Foul and Foul is Fair, well this quote certainly pertains to our situation." Again checking around twice to see if anyone was near she continued, "The spawn of Satan really does live in days like these." _

_"__Kassi__ what do you?" Before she could finish of course __Kassi__ walked out of the classroom leaving Lulu to ponder her meaning through out the next two classes that is until-_

_-__end__ flashback-_

Until now, in which she was trying to 'politely' pay attention to Professor Wood but was finding it increasingly difficult. It bothered her, she had read about dark marks but never thought she would ever see one, why had he done it? How could he have done that to her, he had said he cared for her, not that it mattered in the end...

"Miss Evans do pay attention, it will not do to have you day dreaming in my class," Professor Wood managed to keep his voice even until Lulu looked up and caught his eyes with her own.

"Sorry Professor, won't happen again I assure you." Her voice was pained and she tried to show it in her eyes, to convey the question, why? Why would you do this to me?

He clearly understood what he was being asked but instead of justifying her with another thought or glance he turned back to teaching his lesson without another look her way.

"Remember class Monday I will be looking for your 19 inch essay on Confounding Charms. Enjoy the weekend then." Lulu decided she needed to confront him before this got too far and so she packed her things slowly taking her time until she notice the last student leave. Turning her attention to look around the classroom she noticed Oliver fleeing through the door, it seemed that he did not want to speak with her under no circumstance.

"Oh well, I guess a note will have to do." Lulu took out her quill once more along with a piece of parchment and scribbled a note to Oliver.

_Dear Oliver, Professor, __whomever__ you really are,_

_I know what it is on your arm, I know that horrid things are about to happen, and I don't understand why. Why would you do this to your old friends? To me? I know you are avoiding me, I just wish you would face up to it in the end. Until you're ready to tell me why, I refuse any and all contact with you, including classes. When McGonagall gets back I will be asking her if I would be allowed independent study in Charms, I'm sure she will agree after all my grades only come second to Hermione. Take care of yourself Oliver, be careful... Despite the hurt you've inflicted upon my being I wish that you do not get burned while playing with fire, so to speak. _

_With much care, concern and sadness_

_Lulu Evans_

Laying the note a top of his desk she took one last look around the room and left closing the door lightly on her way out. She would go and grab a bite to eat from the Great Hall and then make her way to the common room to forget much, perhaps talk to Kassi and start her homework. It seemed her perfect dream had turned into a nightmare.

-0-

"Ron what are you up to?" Hermione had decided to go talk to Harry and Ron in their dorm but had only found Ron who was picking through a few of Harry's things for some reason. Ron turned around his ears a guilty pink.

"Ron what are you doing?"

"I, um, was just looking for Harry's invisibility cloak, ya that was it." Ron stuttered nervously. He ran his hand through his hair as Hermione smiled and nodded accepting his explanation but insisted on asking why.

"It's a secret." It wasn't the truth, yet it wasn't completely a lie either, it was a secret in a way, one that Hermione was not to know. Hermione raised an eyebrow and Ron added, "You know something for the ball, can't tell you, I'd ruin it." That settled Hermione's questions and doubt for now. What Ron was up to exactly would reveal itself soon enough.

"Right then Ron will you be joining me for lunch then?" Ron nodded and abandoned his search as he made his way down to the Great Hall with Hermione. Strangely for the first time in...ever Ron did not stuff his face with food and in the end had only eaten half a plate. Was everyone in the castle going crazy?!?

-0-

Evelyn sighed as she rubbed her temples walking down the chilly streets of Hogsmeade. Draco had tried to convince her not to go to work but she insisted because she needed the money, Draco told her that he could give her the money or lend it to her but she refused, she needed to work to keep her mind off things. Finally Draco relented and told her that he would come by to walk her back to the castle later.

Walking into the Joke Shop Evelyn spotted George talking to Lulu who had seemed slightly stressed as of late.

"Hey George, Lulu. How are you both?" Evelyn tried to seem cheery but that only irritated her headache further. The two looked up surprised to see another person had come in without their knowledge.

"Oh Evelyn how wonderful to see you, I am doing well. We've a new shipment today so I thank the Heavens you are here. Fred ran off earlier this morning when that Ella chick showed up. Katie was by to see him and when she found out where he'd gone she told me to give you a message. Hem hem," George brought up his chest in a professional manner forcing two giggles from the girls as he started the message in a rather mocking tone. "Evelyn I dear say we've both been hoodwinked by a certain Weasley. Sorry about our scrap the other day, I must say it wasn't worth it. Perhaps next time we can gang up on Ella or better yet Fred. Both need to be hexed from here to oblivion. Sorry about the whole ordeal, Merlin I never thought I would meet a girl as feisty as I am. Well See you later. Remember no matter how cute that Fred Weasley is, he is a... Then she proceeded in calling Fred everything from a simple whore to unspeakable words. It was rather funny I must admit.

"Well it seems Fred has gained a rather Sirius Black sort of reputation wouldn't you say?" Evelyn commented laughing slightly but the laughter never reached her eyes as her other two friends watched her sadly.

"I guess you could start with the new shipment dear girl. I heard Oliver is coming by later, how about we four go and get some ice cream then? I'm sure Oliver wouldn't mind accompanying you dear Evelyn. I would not let him near my dearest Lulu though, not for all the gold in the world." Lulu blushed and slapped him gently but she was frowning at the idea that Oliver was to pay a visit to the shop, she had not talked to him in so long it would not be good to see him as of that moment.

"Right then, I will get to work. Sooner its done sooner I get to go to sleep," Evelyn said as she watched the two for a few more moments. They had forgotten her existence as she watched them glance at each other and quickly look away blushing, "Perhaps you two should go out for supper together, I mean seriously George we are never really busy on Friday nights. I will be sure to handle all this myself, no problems." George was about to argue then he smiled and nodded silently thanking the girl. Was he really that obvious?

"Come on George we can bring her back a bit to eat, she really hasn't been eating well. I swear Evelyn if your on a diet I'm going to personally kick your ass the muggle way. Mark my words."

"Yes Mother."

George pulled Lulu out of the shop as Evelyn got to work enjoying the silence which was soothing to her headache. Humming to keep her company she unpacked everything placing them on the shelves as thoughts tumbled around in her head.

-0-

"George where are we going?" Lulu was being pulled along an unfamiliar street to a grand restaurant sporting brightly coloured lights with all blue coloured walls. It was rather elegant. "George we'd better not be going there, I look horrible! I can't go into a restaurant like that!" George laughed and stopped turning to her and suddenly he produced a bag and extracted the red dress that Lulu had worn during Christmas.

"It is not fancy but it screams your personality, and I love it, so please wear this?" Lulu looked about to protest but at his words how could she say no, he was so nice to bring her here and everything and so she waved her wand and soon was adorned in her Christmas outfit. It was as original as ever and George's eyes said it all as they held several emotions at once, desire, love, caring, among others.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have asked you to wear that, after all other men might realize how beautiful you are and try to steal you away!" Lulu produced a blush at the comment and noted to herself that she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

They stepped into the restaurant and for a second time Lulu gasped at the elegance and perfect scenery. It was beautiful beyond that, beyond any word that was present in the English dictionary.

"George I never knew there was such a romantic side inside your prankster exterior."

"Well along with being romantic, an excellent prankster I have an attractive posterior instead and exterior in your words."

"Oh and so modest too." Lulu let the sarcasm drip from her voice and he offered his arm to her and walked her to a booth in the back of the restaurant as violin music pierced the air.

"What will you and your date be having tonight sir?" The waitress presented them both with menu's.

"Oh no, this isn't a date, we're just here as friends." Lulu commented to the waitress but as the waitress glanced at George and saw his expression she excused herself and told them she would return.

"What is this then Lulu? If not a date?" Lulu looked at George surprised at the venom present in his voice. Had she truly said something wrong?

"Well George, we are here to have supper, I mean we are just friends aren't we?" Lulu had her head creased in thought as she watched George's expression.

"Is that all we are Lulu? All we ever will be?" Lulu looked slightly affronted, she was confused. Sure George had flirted with her but he had never announced any feelings for her except perhaps friendship even if Oliver was jealous of him. She on the other hand had unwillingly fallen a tad for the gorgeous red head.

"I...George, I meant... I." Before she could finish he cut her off, she wished people would stop doing that.

"It's ok Lulu, let's enjoy the night alright?" Lulu nodded unable to say anything.

-0-

The bell over the door jingled as two people walked in laughing as if they'd been friends for years. Evelyn turned around to see who had entered the shop as she put the last bit of stock on the shelves. She was surprised in a way to see Fred and Ella walk in with Fred's arm around her waist and her wearing a mini shirk and tank top...

"Oh hello Evelyn. Quiet evening?" Ella asked being polite reminding Evelyn of Professor Umbridge and her sickly sweet voice.

"Yes it was very enjoyable until," Evelyn glared towards Fred but he refused to look her in the eyes, instead he opted for staring at Ella.

"Well I hope we didn't disturb you." Evelyn decided not to say anything and went back pretending to do something productive.

"Come on darling," Fred said in a low voice hauling the girl towards the stairs as step by step they disappeared upstairs just as the bell rang once more over the door.

"Evening Evelyn! Are you done?" It was Draco who was sounding rather chipper, chipper what a word to describe Draco Malfoy, or any Malfoy for that manner.

"I have to wait for George to come back from his date with Lulu but I am pretty much finished up here." Evelyn gave him a small smile as she stood up from the shelves placing the empty boxes behind the counters.

"I'm sure you won't have to wait long I think I saw them just down the street when I walked in." Draco had walked towards her one hand behind his back.

"Draco what do you have behind your back?" Draco smiled sheepishly as he brought out a blue wrapped box from behind him and handed it to her. Evelyn was speechless.

"Draco you shouldn't have really." Opening the box her eyes fell on a golden chain and attached was a piano charm decorated with diamonds and a few rubies. "Oh Draco..."

"Watch this." Draco's fingers wrapped around the tiny piano charm and he opened it as music was emitted through the air, a familiar song. Looking at Evelyn he awaited her reaction.

Evelyn closed her eyes as tears fell from her eyes at the thoughtful gift and she looked up at Draco smiling, "Draco this is more then I could have dreamed of, I hope it didn't cost too much."

"It doesn't matter how much it cost, I was just hoping to replace that junk on your neck." Draco watched for her reaction once again.

Evelyn looked at Draco and her fingers went to the necklace that Fred had given her about a month ago, sure it wasn't the most beautiful piece of jewellery but it was from him... but they had changed and it seemed this time they were not going to go back to friendly terms. She wouldn't let one guy bring her down, not now, she would have to let him go... It would be best anyway, the girls would have to return to their world very soon. Draco moved forward and his fingers undid the clasp as the necklace fell away from her neck into her hand. With one glance more at the charm in her hand she placed in on the desk and allowed Draco to replace it with his expensive piano charm necklace.

"Thank you Draco." Draco smiled at her as the bell rang again over the door and George a Lulu walked in looking happy and yet a grim look spread across their eyes.

"Hello you two, Evelyn your all done?! Wow you are fast indeed. We did promise to bring you back something to eat so here you are, good thing we brought two we figured Draco would stop by. I hope you enjoy what we picked out, I wasn't sure what you would like." George seemed to ramble as he handed over two bags and Evelyn accepted them smiling.

"Oh Evelyn that is a pretty necklace you have! Where did you get it?" Lulu exclaimed forgetting her woes as she ran over to her friend and examined the necklace.

"Draco gave it to me." Lulu saw fit to compliment Draco in each and every way as the two boys stood their watching them.

"She likes you, I just wanted you to know that." Draco whispered to George who had been staring at Lulu thoughtfully. George looked at the young Malfoy surprised by his perception of the situation.

"I'm not so sure."

Draco shook his head and laughed. "If there is one thing I am sure of it is that that girl likes you, I would even go so far as to tell you she is falling for you. Take care of her George. I'm sure that Oliver would want you to make sure she stays safe."

George looked at the young Malfoy slightly confused but nodded anyway.

"Come on Evelyn I've still got a few essay's to finish." Evelyn nodded and the two walked out of the shop hand in hand leaving Lulu and George to regard each other with interest.

"You are going to escort me to the ball aren't you?" Lulu asked, she knew she had asked earlier the week in a not so noticeable way but now she wanted to know for sure.

"Of course my lady, I would think of nothing else that would please me more."

-0-

Fred walked down the stairs around four in the morning. He was sure he was going to hear an ear full from George later but he didn't care, he didn't care about much lately.

Walking over to the counter where he had forgotten his novel the other day he noticed a shining necklace on the counter top. Stepping closer he reached out and picked it up to examine it closely in the darkness but once realizing what it was he fell to the floor as he looked at it.

The necklace that he had given Evelyn for Christmas... The first kiss they'd shared... The fight... Everything that had happened seemed to flood back to him as he tightened his grip around the charm. Footsteps could be heard descending the stairs as silent tears forced themselves to his eyes.

"Fred are you coming up to bed?"

"I'll be there in a minute Ella." And with those words he threw the necklace across the shop as it slid under a shelf to be forgotten.

-0-

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for making whores of some people in your minds but seriously, it will be OK. So be calm. I'll update soon.


	16. Thoughts and regrets

I always re-read chapters before I start another one and I realized... why the hell do I write so much sad stuff!!! I wanted it all to be funny but I suppose I couldn't help it. Well enjoy! Thanks to Elven Princess Ginny for reading and reviewing my first loyal reader to this fan fiction.

-0-

February 5th, one week later.

Evelyn had awoken at 2 am with the incapability to get back to sleep and so she grudgingly forced herself out of bed as she threw her Gryffindor cloak around her shoulders ready to go down to the kitchens but along the way she changed her mind and decided to go for a walk. Walking down the corridor of the second floor dear her Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom she heard whispering. She almost shrugged off the sound to her imagination until she heard a muffled scream from behind closed doors. Sneaking closer and allowing her inner Slytherin perhaps to get the better of her she managed to catch snippets of conversation.

"How dare you Draco, you will not defy me. You would do well to remember your place." Those words were accompanied again by a muffled scream as the female voice continued her little speech. "Remember I can give your parents back to you dear Draco... You will do this... you must."

"My Lady please the boy could be heard, perhaps it is better if we continue this meeting tomorrow night." This voice sounded so familiar, strained, saddened... Who could it be?

"Oliver, dear Oliver I suggest you keep your mouth shut before I see fit to silence your little tramp Lulu with a simple Avada-" This seemed to be enough to stifle any objection to the continuous tormented screams.

"My lady, we could be doing something much more productive then punishing this foolish boy who prides himself on being a Malfoy. Come now you mustn't want to waste your time here when we could be comfortably in my chambers."

"Oh Dimitri you are right my love but the boy needs to know his place. The girl will die, as soon as the last of her soul is poured into that journal, my father's journal, Lord Voldemort's journal, then she will die. He can not stop this... I will keep my promise though Draco, you will have your mother and father back at your side."

A muffled grunt could be heard and Evelyn was sure it was Draco knowing that he probably could not talk at that moment. She felt so betrayed, the necklace, the kind words, his love was it all for his own selfish purposes? No not selfish, he wanted his parents back, isn't that was she wanted? Her memories of her family back, and she knew she would do anything to get them... in many ways she was not so different from Draco. And yet she felt so betrayed, used, hurt... how could he have lied to her?

"I suggest we turn in for the night My lady, after all we have an early start tomorrow."

"Yes of course Ronald, I suspect that you've kept your end of the bargain?"

WAIT RON?!?!? Hermione's Ron?!? He was in on this too? What else could go wrong? What else would surprise her into death?

"Of course my Lady, of course."

Evelyn snapped back out of her thoughts as she heard footsteps, quickly and hopefully quietly she rushed down the stairs and out of the main hall into the chilly night. She couldn't believe her ears...what was going on here? She had thought Fred was the worst of her problems to find out that several people were planning her death and they were planning to bring You-Know- Who back from the grave! Were they all crazy? Was something in the water here to make the whole world turn upside down?!?

Evelyn stumbled very disoriented until she came to the shore of the black lake onto which she collapsed in a heap streams of tears flowing down her cheeks. Never had she felt so disheartened, no she had to write in that damned journal even after it wrote back to her! Was she really that silly and stunned?!? Sobbing into her cloak and bringing her knees to her chest she listened to the silent waves rolling in and out of the giant lake as millions of thoughts tumbled aimlessly through her mind. What could she do to stop them? She was already weaker then a mouse, she had already poured so much into that diary, so much feeling, so many thoughts and words, so much of her soul was in the diary.

As the sobbing wracked her body she lay there to await death for it was coming for her and soon. What would she do? She would never see her parents again... a little voice in her mind spoke out to her, Draco has a chance to get his parents back, would you deny him that chance?... but what of my chance she bit back at herself... you know the ministry is bound to never find a spell or potion that can put you back to your own world, why not help someone you care about here and now.

She knew that the voice was somehow right, she would not give up, she had been put in Gryffindor for a reason after all! The world be damned if she was going to give up in the face of death, she would hold her head high and laugh at it. It's strange how she never thought that fate could be predestined, she had always believed that you made your own decisions and that she would die someday but not today, well, Evelyn thought, I guess everyone is wrong sometimes.

Wiping the tears from her face she decided one thing there and then, she did have a choice, die slowly or to die at her own pace and at that moment she decided to take over her own planning of her death. Draco would get his parents back and even if she was but a mere memory the thought that someone would be happy in her stead was all she needed to march back up to the castle and open the damned diary and pour all her thoughts that she had hidden away inside of her on its pages. She was going to save the lives of two people even if it meant her own death, it wouldn't matter.

-0-

Friday classes left Draco wondering where Evelyn could be, she did not even come down for breakfast nor lunch and when he had asked her friends they just shrugged and walked off.

The night before had left him in a terrible state and now that Professor Twinky had sent the Headmistress off on a wild goose chase, she had full control of Hogwarts... Draco needed to get Evelyn out of there and that diary away from her, it wasn't worth it to lose her trust for his parents who were already dead to him.

-flashback-

_"What did you say Draco?"_

_"I said I don't want to do this anymore. I don't care if I am dishonouring the __Malfoy__ name. Merlin my parents have been dead to me since I was born! I will not take away the parents of that girl!"_

_"Dear Draco you haven't fallen in love with this impudent __mudblood__ have you?" _

_"I...I have, and so what?! Where has blood gotten us? Your own father was a __mudblood__Voldemort__ was nothing more then a spoiled brat with a lust for-"That was all it took for the words __crucio__ to leave the lips of __Thyla__ Riddle. As he screamed and twitched on the ground she laughed happily like a mad women while the others watched in silence. He heard Oliver say something but __Thyla__ threatened his lady love and so Oliver shut up. _

_"Well Draco?" _

_"You will not hurt her." It was all he could get from his lips as __Thyla__ once again muttered the unforgivable curse bringing him to a heap on the ground once again screaming. Oliver again suggested something but Draco did not get a chance to hear it through the blinding pain coursing through his body. In the end he had given in to her unable to withstand any more lest he go crazy like the parents of __Longbottom_

_-End Flashback-_

What could he do? If he told Evelyn she would hate him, but if he didn't she would die, then again he would have to find her first and there was no way he would be able to get in Gryffindor tower... he was at a stand still. He couldn't do nothing and yet he couldn't do anything either, if that made any sense.

"Mr. Malfoy please do your work." Professor Wood did not seem to notice Lulu's absence from his class, well to most people he didn't seem to notice but Draco knew better. As he watched the Professor whilst the other students practised the assigned charms he would catch him glance up at Lulu's empty seat before once again looking at a note in front of him. Lulu knew about the dark mark Oliver had told him that much because he needed to talk to someone and he had no one else to turn to but Draco who knew how he felt somewhat. Dimitri on the other hand seemed to be having fun playing with that Ravenclaw girl Kassi but Draco was sure not everything was as it seemed. His father always told him to be careful of appearances because they may be deceiving.

"Right Professor sorry about that, not feeling too well." Oliver raised his brow at Draco as if understanding something and asking a question at the same time.

"Well go see Madame Pomffrey if you must. You've already disrupted my class enough. Ten points from Slytherin." Oliver said as Draco gratefully got up at walked out the door with a sneer on his face as he glared at Oliver although presented him with a thankful stare when he knew no one could see.

Running up the stairs he searched the library first, then the rest of the classrooms, then the hospital wing, then the Great hall, the kitchens, the grounds, Hagrid's hut(disgusting little thing he calls a house), he finally came to the conclusion she must be in Gryffindor tower and the only one who might help him get in there would be Hermione Granger, damn mudblood Granger and her know it all smugness.

Here goes nothing thought Draco as he knocked politely on the dungeon door where the Gryffindor's were having potions.

"Well hello Draco, may I help you with something?" Draco produced a sloppy note from Professor Wood requesting to see Hermione Granger. "Miss Granger your wanted by the Charms Professor." Hermione simply stood but not before Ron could glare at Draco with renewed hate.

"Don't worry Ron I'll be back soon." Taking her things she left the classroom and walked silently for sometime beside Draco who looked around nervously every few minutes.

"Malfoy what is wrong with you? It seems you think that the big bad wolf is going to come out and bit us in the bum." Hermione declared annoyed with Malfoy's silence.

"What's the big bad wolf?" Now Malfoy was confused, he was sure there were no werewolves as teachers this year, Lupin had been a pain in his rear.

"Never mind. What's bothering you?"

"Evelyn, I haven't seen her all day." Draco stopped and turned to Hermione who was regarding him curiously.

"She is up in our chambers, actually she said she wasn't feeling well this morning and insisted on staying in bed with that tattered journal. She has been pouring over it all morning it seems, I don't know why." Hermione watched Draco's expression turn to one of horror as her news.

"Her- Granger can you do my a favour please, get that journal away from her."

"Why?"

"Just do it and for valentines take Potter out for a nice supper my treat." With that Draco turned and walked off down the hall leaving behind a very confused Hermione, not an easy feat I might add.

-0-

Kassi dropped her school things on her bed and walked out of her dorm down to the Great Hall for supper. She knew that there was barely a week left, she knew that life was suddenly not so simple as we live and we die, she knew that she had a choice to make. Which would it be then? Her friends who had stuck by her all these years, or the devilishly handsome Dimitri, known to her as Sirius.

Of course she had been having memories seep back into her mind ever since her and Dimitri had gotten closer, for some reason things from her past popped in to her mind whilst she was with him. A bit strange really.

Looking up at the head table she noticed him staring at her and she smiled when he caught her eye, blushing she looked back to her food. When she looked up again green jealous flared as she saw that Professor Twinky had engaged him in conversation that involved touching his shoulder. That women infuriated her.

"Kassi are you alright? You look a bit pale." Lulu prodded her friend gently as she looked in the direction of her gaze. "Oh Kassi don't worry she would flirt with anything on two legs. Trust me Dimitri means it when he says those things to you."

"Right Lulu, I do trust you, but her I'm do not."

-0-

Lulu watched her friend with knowing eyes, jealous was a terrible thing that drove people like Fred and Evelyn into the hands of what most would assume were the enemy. Looking up and down the table she caught Oliver and strangely enough he was watching her with a steady gaze. When he realized she was staring back he half smiled but she knew that it was more a sad smile then anything else. Even if he had a dark mark, even if he turned out to be some cold blooded murderer, could she really hate him? He was so kind to her, so sweet and caring, she couldn't live with herself if she hated him but yet she did not love him either. She decided to offer him a genuine smile as best as she could and when he saw it he nodded and returned to watching his food.

What was she going to do, she had next to no clue as to what was going on the only thing she knew for sure is that she needed to keep her friends safe and Oliver was one of her friends and so she would have to protect him with all her life little did she know that Oliver was doing just this.

-0-

Lulu sauntered down the lane leading to George's joke shop, she had promised Evelyn that she would take her shift that night and was terribly surprised to find Fred at the counter with Ella. Even more surprised when the door rang and she entered that Fred grabbed Ella and kissed her passionately until she pointed out that she was not Evelyn.

"Oh." That was the simple answer but Ella was not at all happy with it and she glared at Lulu as if wishing her to die.

"How is Oliver?" Ella asked in that annoying Umbridge impersonation of someone who actually cared.

"Why would you care? Wishing to whisk him off his feet too?" Lulu spat annoyed that Fred would do such a thing to someone he cared about, what was wrong with that boy and his hormones?!?

"I'm quiet sure I could do that easily you little tart. But I've got my cutie wittle bunny right here." Ella's voice turned from one of venom to one, Lulu supposed it was supposed to be, of seduction.

"Ella I told you not to call me that." Fred looked slightly irritated by the girl hanging off him like that and Lulu had to stifle a laugh and try to keep her face serious and angry.

"Evelyn couldn't make it in tonight so I'm taking her shift."

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

Ella glared at the two as Fred's concern for his ex-something crept into his voice. "Probably a broken heart, I told you I always get what I want."

"She won't leave her room, hardly able to eat much I guess so she stayed there today and Hermione told me she has been pouring over that silly journal of hers." Lulu raised an eyebrow at the squabbling couple and nearly went into a fit of laughter, so Fred was doing all this to make Evelyn feel jealous? What an idiot. Men are really demented banana brains when they wanted to be.

"Shouldn't someone take her to the hospital wing?" Fred was getting a bit panicked at the thought of Evelyn being so sickly, she had promised she would not die!

"Don't worry Ginny is taking care of her, and no you are not go to see her. You are the last person she needs to see right now."

"Oh and I suppose Malfoy is right next to her bed as she fawns over him."

"No she refuses to see him too. Fred just give her time, you did after all stomp on her heart more then once in the past month, really amazing when you think about it, its quiet funny that she even still cares."

"How could she still care?!"

Ella had enough of the conversation and pulled on Fred's arm as she whispered something in his ear and he walked upstairs as Lulu glared after the pair. If he didn't evolve from monkeys then she didn't know what did.

-0-

Oliver had watched her at supper and noticed her glancing up at him, when she had given him a half smile he returned it and then her face brightened, he couldn't imagine that he had that effect on someone. It hurt him that he had disappointed her, it hurt him that it had happened this way but there was no other way.

When Professor Twinky had approached him at the beginning of the year with a warning that if he did not stay out of her business that she would make his life hell he had thought of her as another Tralweny, a crazy old hag but apparently she was an evil crazy old hag.

After Christmas when he had come back and she had found out about his relationship with Lulu she did something that he had thought would be long over after the year they had.

-flashback-

_"Ah Professor Wood I've been meaning to speak with you." He had turned around to see the new Professor standing in the doorway of his classroom and politely he asked her in._

_"What is it you want then?"_

_"I have become aware of the relationship formed between you and Ms Evans, even if it is slightly inappropriate I realize you are only a few years older then her. If you should like to keep her safe from any, ah slander or perhaps physical pain I suggest that you head every word I say from now on."_

_"__Proffessor__-"_

_"No not professor please between friends __call__ me __Thyla__ Riddle." He had gasped in horror at her and nearly fainted when he slumped into his chair and she watched him grinning evilly. _

_"Yes I thought you might recognize the name. Well then I suppose I will have to ensure you come true to a part of the arrangement we will be making. __If you want her to live."_

_If he wanted her to live... the women was crazy... but he hadn't a choice, he would not let her die, he couldn't... She, she was something else, no Mary Sue mind you, but she was perfect in her own way. They said love was blind he never guessed he would have felt completely in the dark but around her he just seemed to slip from reality even for just a little while. _

_-__end__ flashback-_

He couldn't, wouldn't think of that now. No he had work to do, and so he pushed all memories and thoughts aside and rose to finish what he had started.

-0-

End of my 16 chapter! YAY! Enjoy I will update soon. Hehe, I'm fast at stories I enjoy writing, I will be updating my other HP story asap. Promise.


	17. Forgotten Forever

Lulu stretched as she regarded the snow drifting outside of her Potions classroom. February 10th, only four days remaining until the masked ball and she still wasn't sure what to wear... That was probably the least of her worries though, Oliver was ignoring her once more even with all the notes she slipped under his door at night begging him to at least speak with her again, perhaps explain to her. She didn't want their friendship ruined but she could not see any way out of this brick wall in front of them. He was marked; the only question left now was, by whom? Voldemort was dead, was, no is dead, therefore it would be impossible that he had acquired it from him, or was it possible? Was any of this possible?

"Ms. Evans, ah yes here you are your potion from last week, you have received an O." Lulu glanced up as the professor handed her a small vile of a purple liquid, smiling she wondered if she had beaten Hermione. Yet how trivial grades become in the face of evil, when the door to Hell opens up and the world is awoken into an uproar.

The bell ringing Lulu arose from her chair and gathered her things together thanking any higher power that her classes for the day were over and once again she could relax and think.

Walking into the hall she came in contact with a rather firm object as if another wall had grown there but it was much softer then normal. Besides hitting the comfy wall according to the laws of physics, she fell back on her rump and swore a few choice words while the few books she was carrying went every where.

"Oh sorry I... Oh hello Miss Evans. I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Professor Wood stared down at her for a moment before deciding to be a proper gentleman as he bent over and picked up her things holding out a hand to help her up.

Lulu regarded him with curiosity, hurt, sadness, disappointment, among so many other emotions which vaguely crossed her mind as she glared at his hand. She stood up brushing her bottom to remove any dirt that would have collected there upon impact with the floor.

"Right then, here are your books Miss Evans." Professor Wood offered her the books in his arms and watched her carefully.

"Thanks." What was she supposed to say? He wouldn't answer her notes, or talk to her until she bumped into him by accident and he was forced to play Mr nice guy. He really boiled her blood, what a dastard.

"I was just going to see the potions professor, so if you'll excuse me." Brushing past Lulu he cast his eyes to the floor.

"Ya nice to see you too Oliver." Lulu muttered sarcastically under her breath as she stalked off heatedly.

_If you only knew my dear Lulu... my precious Lulu...__ I am so sorry..._

_-0-_

"Ello Love, how are you this fine evening?" Dimitri voice chilled Kassi to the bones, since when had she become so vulnerable to soft whisperings? Sighing in content she turned around to see Dimitri, her Sirius watching her carefully as if one wrong glance would break her.

"Sirius... I didn't think you'd come." Earlier that day she had slipped a note to him asking him to meet her here so she could tell him her decision.

"Of course I would. Whenever you call for me I will come no matter what... no matter what anything seems, remember that I will always love just you." Taken aback by Sirius's words Kassi considered them for a moment afraid of what they may mean to her decision.

"Sirius, you know that I will not betray my friends, you know that I love you more then any male I've ever met, or ever will I am pretty sure. Yet I will not turn my back on them and watch them die. I have to tell someone, I have to warn them!" Kassi looked to the window once more unable to watch his reaction to such a betrayal. The one she expected never came though.

Wrapping his arms around Kassi's waist he brought his head to rest on her shoulder breathing in her scent for what would be the last time. He knew what he had to do, even if she only knew part truths, he had to protect her, even if it would kill him in the end.

"I would never ask you to do that, and I understand how you feel dearest. Yet I can not allow you to warn them, not yet, give me time."

"Sirius the ball is in four days and Evelyn seems bent on suicide with that damn journal! For Gods Sake how much longer do you want me to wait?" Kassi was frustrated, she did not want a friend(even if she was a bit of a drama queen) to die. She refused to stand there waiting for blood to be spilt while she could be doing something to prevent it.

"I can't let you do that." His tone screamed of a silent warning and yet he knew even with out he saying anything to her friends she would have to do it, and the sooner the easier...

"Sirius please don't do this... I love you I don't want you to put yourself in danger along with everyone I care about!" It carried the tone of a person begging for their own life, one last cry for help.

"Kassi trust me."

"I do."

"Then close your eyes for just a moment, I have a gift for you."

"Sirius you shouldn't have." Kassi grinned at the man before her, the one she would always love, never forget, she couldn't.

"Close your eyes!" Sirius demanded and as the girl in front of him did so he crept forward and kissed her lightly on the lips stepping back once more and asking her to keep her eyes closed.

"Sirius don't forget that I will love you no matter what."

"Of course..." with those words Sirius lifted his wand and looked her over once more as if memorizing her features that radiated love for him and then with a soft word his world was gone.

"Obliviate."

-0-

The smells from the Great Hall had leaked into the Gryffindor common room all the way up to the girl's dorm in order to irritate one girl into coming down over the steps to have a meal before she lay on her deathbed.

_Well Tom it seems that my stomach sees fit to have me eat once more before this is over._

_**Yes you would do well to conserve your strength until the ball my dear, even I would not deprive you of that joy.**_

_I am sure you wouldn't. Please note the sarcasm. I know fully well that any human happiness angers you. I can't believe I trusted you._

_**Ah I can believe it you see, you are a **__**mudblood**__**. I still do not fully understand why you are sacrificing your life to save one death eater and his wife. **_

_Draco needs them, he has a chance to have his parents and I will not deny him that, no matter the consequences. _

_**Foolish Love.**_

_No not foolish, life without love is nothing but an empty shell of __existence,__ and that is all you will ever be Tom. __A shell._

_**But a living one my dear, a living one.**___

Snapping the diary shut Evelyn stumbled out of bed hardly able to stand as she made her way down the steps to her common room which was empty because everyone was down in the Great Hall having a delicious supper.

Surprising herself as well as her diary she made it to the Great Hall and had enough energy to sit down at the end of the table with Ron, Harry and Hermione before her energy drained away.

"Evelyn! You should have told me you were coming down to eat I would have helped you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, we would have helped you." Ron said raising an eyebrow as he looked at Evelyn.

"I wouldn't have needed your help Ronald. I wouldn't want your filthy hands touching me." Evelyn snapped and Harry and Hermione gasped in shock as Ron's ears went a dreadful pink.

"Evelyn I know your not well but don't you think that was uncalled for?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"No, trust me Hermione it wasn't."

"Evelyn..."

"Oh good evening Draco, how are you?" Evelyn piled everything within reach on her plate as the others watched quietly the tension in the air seemed to make it hard to move or speak.

"Please, stop with the pleasantries, you and I both know you've avoided me. Should have known better really, father always warned me about mudblo-"

SMACK!

"Don't you ever talk to me like that Draco Malfoy, or you will regret the day you were born." With that Evelyn stood taking her plate with her and rushed out of the Great Hall to seek refudge in her common room with a blasted diary that was killing her.

-0-

_Dear George,_

_I apologize for the way I have been treating you. Unfortunately I let my feelings towards Miss Evans get the better of me and nearly disregarded __her own__, for that I am truly sorry. _

_Please take Miss Evans out for __Valentine's day__ my treat, anywhere you would like to go it's on me. Just don't let her come to the masked ball... I could not __bare__ to see her in your arms where I know she wishes to be, please at least save me that pain even if it is selfish. _

_Take care of her George, never hurt her or I swear by __Quidditch__ I will kill you. _

_Your jealous friend,_

_Oliver Wood_

Yes that would do, this way he could pretend it was to save his own pride to get her away from here instead of telling the awful truth. He hoped that George could convince her to abort any ideas of going to this masked ball or else he would have too much to deal with...

Folding the letter he tided it around the school owl's leg and fed him a treat before the owl flew off to George, carrying Oliver's only hopes and dreams that remained.

-0-

The bell rang over the door as someone walked into the quiet joke shop that Friday night.

George looked up surprised to see Lulu standing in front of him whilst he held Oliver's letter in his hand.

"Where's Evelyn?" was all he could manage to say as her eyes held his.

"Sick, she is up in her dorm as usual, I think Malfoy followed her up after supper though I am not sure. Where's Fred?"

"Gone out with Ella again." A small o formed from Lulu's lips as she walked over to the counter to catch a glimpse of what George was reading. Realizing what she was up to George folded the letter and put it back in his pocket before she could read one word.

"Who is that from?" Lulu asked a frown appearing over her face.

"It's from Oliver, giving us his blessing." George said lightly as Lulu's frown rearranged into a smile.

"Really?"

"I wouldn't dare lie to you miss Evans." George said seriously, or rather in a serious tone as his eyes brightened with her reaction.

Smiling she leaned over the counter and looked up at George finally relieved of her stress, she wouldn't have to hurt anyone now, it would be ok. Bringing her fingers up to glide across George's chin she let herself go for the first time in what she was sure was ever.

"So this means you will be going to the masked ball with out a mask?" George shook his head and Lulu's frown returned.

"No because we will be spending a night in any place of your choosing, anywhere in the world." Lulu's eyes returned to George's with a gasp.

"Really?" she asked as if this may be a dream she has dreamt before.

"Didn't I tell you-" But this time Lulu cut George off with an innocent, or what started off as innocent, kiss on the lips. As many of you know what starts off as innocent with a twin quickly changes.

At that moment the bell over the door rang as Angelina walked in.

"Hello George!" she called out forcing them apart, George smirked at Angelina as he came around the corner.

"Ready for our date Angel?" He cooed at Angelina as he linked arms with her and walked out of the shop Lulu forgotten.

"MISS EVANS!!" someone was calling her from her grave after she'd died of a broken heart.

"Leave me in peace..." moving slightly she realized that her head was perched on something hard and her bottom was sitting on something. Opening her eyes she jumped up and knocked over her chair as she recognized that she was in the library.

"You were sleeping quietly but then you started to cry and whisper in your sleep... Madame Pinch had left for a moment so I thought that I should wake you up before she saw you crying on one of her books." It was Professor Wood who looked at her startled by her reaction and her presence.

So she had been dreaming... thank God! What a terrible nightmare! Well besides the fact that she had kissed George for the first time after Christmas... her heart gave a jump to her throat as she remembered her dream self doing something so un Lulu like.

"Oh thank you Oliver... I mean Professor Wood, I guess I was exhausted from the week I've had, lot's of stress and all that." Her gaze fell to the floor as she remembered her current position with her dear professor.

"Why would you be stressed?" Oliver seemed genuinely surprised at the idea that she would be stressed over anything, especially over him, he assumed it was over him, then again it could be over George and at that he scowled.

"Actually I've been rather worried Professor. You see I have this friend who has two wonderful men who have apparently fallen for her charms, I don't know how she did it really, they could be pining after anyone else like Angelina but they are after her. One of them is a hopeless romantic and a prankster who she is rather attracted to and cares for but the other she is worried about him beyond heartache. You see he won't talk to her ever since she found out a little secret of his, and she doesn't understand why." Lulu regarded Professor Wood as apprehension dawned on him and he nodded his head listening to every word.

"Perhaps he thinks that she would be too disappointed and angry to ever talk to him again and the fact that she wants to scares him because he cares deeply for her. Perhaps all those nights that he kept her for hours doing work for him was just so he could feel the comfort of someone else in the room, someone who saw him for who he was instead of a Quidditch obsessed freak..."

"You forgot good looking," Lulu whispered daring to look up at her Professor as he stared at her startled at her announcement. Sure he knew other girls thought him extremely attractive but to hear it from someone who had discarded his advancements was different.

"I'm sure she had never told him that and when she gave all her attention to some other guy he was overwrought with jealousy. He never wanted her to find out his secret so she would be safe, even if she didn't return his feelings he could always find comfort in the fact that she was happy. That is why he can't talk to her, it hurts him too much to be near her without being able to reach out and hold her and make sure she will be alright, it hurts too much to not be able to be with her." Lulu nodded finally understanding.

"Yet she still cares for him, and on some level will always return his feelings, but to be true to herself she had to realize that her feelings were stronger for the other. Yet she wants his blessing so she can follow her heart, for she fears to hurt him, she would never hurt him."

"You have my blessing."

"How did you know I was talking about?"

Cutting her off with a deep throated laugh he smiled at her, "you shouldn't have made it so obvious. Thank you for worrying, I was beginning to think I was all alone after all."

"You will never be alone Professor, Oliver. Don't worry, we will always be friends and I will always be there to help you no matter. I may not understand yet your reasons for what you did but I know they had good intensions. Just promise me that in the end you will do the right thing no matter what." Walking over to her Professor she knew what she had to do, snaking her arms around his waist she held herself close to his chest resting her ear against it as she listened to his heartbeat.

"I would promise you the moon if I could get it."

At this announcement she sighed contentedly unable to let go of him just yet, not when they both were safe and happy. Not when evil could not win...

-0-

"Evelyn wait up!" Draco called out as he raced up to Gryffindor tower in pursuit of a very angry Evelyn, he didn't blame her of course right now he could kick himself.

"Password dear?" The fat lady asked as she looked Evelyn's dishevelled appearance up and down.

"Chocolate Frogs." With that the portrait swung open as Draco Malfoy came around the corner. Diving into the common room of Gryffindor tower before the portrait had a chance to swing shut, then followed Evelyn up to her room without another word.

"Fine come in if you must but keep that annoying mouth of yours shut, understood?" Evelyn snapped at him as she sat on her bed and slide a desk over to lay her plate on it taking out the diary and a pen but before she could open it Draco had jumped upon her and wrestled the diary from her throwing it on the ground.

"Hey! What was that for?" Draco shook his head and smiled, not smirked actually smiled as he held her arms down on the bed. "Draco let me up!" Before she had a chance to say anything else or struggle for that matter Draco has lowered his lips to hers. Evelyn's shock soon dissolved as she leaned into the kiss tracing her tongue over his bottom lip sending a shiver through him as she smiled against his lips.

Diary forgotten, food forgotten, and worries gone the two lay in perfect bliss, well almost as a certain girl was plagued with a nagging in her soul of a certain person.

Finally breaking a part for need of breath Draco looked at her.

"Why did you do that?! And this time I want an answer!" Evelyn breathed unable to poor any venom into her voice as she tried glaring at him.

"You told me not to speak, so I did the next best thing." Draco drawled smirking down at her still underneath him. Evelyn couldn't help but smile at his wit, it took a brave man to do that when she was absolutely angry, she could have killed him she had been so angry but he had melted the ice around her heart. "You can't write in that diary anymore, I forbid it Evelyn."

"I have to Draco." Pushing him off her she sat up and stared intently at her plate of food which was getting very cold.

"You don't, you don't have to do this. You could talk to me, you trust me don't you?" Draco pleaded taking her hand and cupping his face in it.

"I don't even know you Draco..." There was evident hurt in her voice as her eyes glistened with tears.

"Of course you do, I'm Draco Malfoy, jackass extraordinaire, good looking, sadistic, idiotic, totally in love-"

"Draco don't finish that, please." It was begging she knew it, she knew she was begging him not to say it, she couldn't handle this if he did, she wouldn't be able to do what needed to be done. "You know perfectly well what is happening to me." She whispered looking at him to see his reaction.

"What ever do you mean my dear?"

"I'm dying Draco, he's killing me and soon I will be drained of everything. I understand, you know at first I was angry but now, I understand Draco. I might have done the same I don't know that but if I can give you the chance to see them again..." a small sob escaped her lips as Draco wrapped his arms around the weak girl in front of him.

"So you know... Why are you doing this you foolish, foolish girl! Can't you see that I am a sadistic evil bastard who deserves to die, I'm the one who deserves this not you..."

"Draco, I know that I don't know you that well and perhaps I never will now but I want you to know that I care for you. Don't worry about me, I will be alright, I always am." Standing she walked over to where the diary lay minutes ago in their bliss forgotten and now a cross to be carried heavily on her shoulders.

"Evelyn, I... I can't let you do this, please don't... As much as I can't live properly without my parents, I wouldn't be able to live at all knowing you did this all because you loved a heartless sod." Draco was shaken by her caring, his parents had never showed him as much. "You should live, I'm sure Fred couldn't live without you, didn't you promise him you wouldn't die?"

"Fred? Whose that?"

-0-

There is my 17 chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!!!


	18. Confusion

I got a strong reaction to my "Fred whose that?" statement. MUAHAHAHAHA I've evil I know... everything, or most things will be alright you'll see. You'll just have to keep reading!

-0-

"Hermione! Evelyn! Wake up!!" Ginny Weasley bounded on the bed grinning like a man-women whilst she continued her ranting.

"Errr... Ginny what time is it?" Evelyn asked trying her best to open her eyes. She wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, the last thing she remembered was the clock blinking 4 am and it was...VALENTINE'S! THE BALL!!Of course why else would Ginny be jumping up and down on their beds so early in the morning.

"It's six o'clock Ginny, even I wait till 6:30 to wake up. We have till 7 till the ball surely you could have let us sleep in?" That was Hermione's voice of reasoning, Evelyn was surprised she could manage that so early in the morning. It was 6, which meant she had received all of 2 hours of sleep, perhaps Hermione had a potion that would relieve her exhaustion?

"No! Don't you remember we are going shopping at 7! We need to get our gowns for the masked ball! Come on now Hermione I'm sure you don't mind losing half an hour of sleep and you can make Evelyn a energy draught." Hermione was now out of bed and pulling on jeans and a sweater whilst Ginny bounced all around the room.

Evelyn couldn't believe they could harbour such energy in the morning, what were they early birds? "Come on can't we sleep just a few more hours?" a yawn escaped her mouth as Hermione shoved a blue looking potion smelling of a mix of coffee and flowers, "What's this?"

"It will help with your energy, there is no stopping Ginny once she's up." Evelyn agreed silently with Hermione on that one and so downed the potion in one gulp, then threw on her own jeans and a t-shirt hoping the cold air would throw her into a more alert mood.

"Come now, we've got three hours before the boys wake up let's not waste our time oh and Lulu and Kassi are waiting downstairs for us." Ginny bounded out of the room like a little rabbit with Hermione and Evelyn trailing behind.

"Morning y'all!" Lulu exclaimed grabbing Evelyn into a huge hug happy to see her friend out of the dorm room.

"Lulu your... squashing me..." Evelyn gasped out as Lulu sheepishly let her go.

"Couldn't do that now could I, Fred would have my head for it he would. Alright then let's go." Once again Evelyn adopted a baffled expression at the mention of this 'Fred' who was he and how come he cared what happened to her?

Grabbing Evelyn's hand Lulu darted out of the Gryffindor common room, out of the doors of Hogwarts and on a familiar path to Hogsmeade.

"How about we go get George and Fred? They could come shopping with us!" Lulu exclaimed and Ginny nodded in enthusiasm while the rest thought it futile to argue.

The bell rang over the shop door and the Weasley twins turned to see who on earth would be at their shop half past six in the morning.

"Well good morning love!" George said merrily as he wrapped he arm around Lulu's waist and she giggled in her hyper-activeness. "Aren't you just a buddle of energy this morning. What are you all doing here? Oh and I see the vampire has come out of her coffin, come to see Fred Evelyn?"

Again that blasted name! Who was this Fred and why did everyone speak to her as if he was some sort of beau of hers. The situation was getting down right irritating, Draco had even mentioned him but had quickly remedied himself by kissing her. She couldn't remember ever meeting a Fred Weasley although she remembered George perfectly, it seemed that Fred was the only object of her memory repression.

"Hello Evelyn," a second George popped up beside the original and was staring at her forlornly as if expecting her to say or do something, but what? "How have you been doing? I've not see you down here in a while." The last statement was said with a bit of remorse and sadness and Evelyn was beginning to feel awful that she couldn't remember him.

"Err... Hello Fred," was all she could muster to answer, she would have to corner someone and ask them, she needed to know. "Lulu could I speak to you for a moment? Please?" Evelyn was dragging her by the hand before Lulu had a chance to answer and out of the shop they went a little along the street until Evelyn came to a dead stop.

"Jeeze what's wrong with you Evelyn, it looks like you've seen a ghost?" Lulu regarded her friend curiously.

"I, well you see I've a question and it's going to sound rather odd and stupid but I really have got to ask if we are to spend the next three hours in their company." Evelyn was flustered now that she had Lulu there she was unsure if she should ask or let it be, but she knew that in order to prevent some feelings being crushed she would have to ask.

"Go on, you know you can always ask me anything, I'm your buddy, your pal, you confident," Lulu said as she laughed poking Evelyn in the ribs with her elbow. Evelyn gave her a glare that meant she was serious and it was no laughable matter. "Alright, I'm serious Evelyn go on."

"Well, I, you see, Oh dash it all I'm just going to ask. Who is Fred?" Evelyn babbled out finally while she watched Lulu's expression turn from concern to that of horror.

"You, you can't mean that Evelyn." Lulu gasped out regaining some of her composure as she looked back towards the joke shop where the twins chatted happily with the others.

"I wish I didn't but I do Lulu. Draco mentioned him to me last night and I really don't remember ever meeting a Fred or a Fred Weasley for that matter." Lulu gasped as she felt herself slump to the ground in shock, terror, and pity for Fred.

"Evelyn, Fred is our friend, he is George's twin, he is your natural soul mate, he is, well we are all pretty sure he is in love with you." Lulu empathized every word so she could instil the importance of her statement.

"In... love with me?" Evelyn asked carefully remembering the strange nagging when she had been blissfully kissing Draco the night before.

"Yes in love with you."

-0-

"Is Evelyn alright then?" Fred asked Kassi as she smiled all around the shop as if she was off on some other planet, "better yet are you alright?"

"Oh Kassi is just a little off this morning. I'm sure Evelyn is alright, just a bit ticked with you probably. You should show her that you've changed," Hermione pointed out knowing fully well Fred's stubborn opinion on the whole subject.

"Well she went off and got all friendly with Malfoy and that is hardly my fault now is it?" Fred bit back as Hermione glared dangerously at him.

"I assure you she had every right after you made out with Katie in front of her! How dare you! Just because they all got a letter from the Ministry about returning home you had to go off and save your own feelings while dashing hers?" You do not mess with Hermione on any matter, she always wins an argument, rule one of life, Hermione is always right.

"Well she didn't have to ask Malfoy to the bloody ball now did she?!" Fred was sick of people pinning the blame on him, it wasn't his fault, or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

"Actually Malfoy asked her, she simply said yes since she had known you wouldn't want to go with her of all people. She wrote about you in that journal for weeks! I would come in seeing her cry and catch glimpses of sentences she formed before she snapped the book shut. I think she noticed I was reading and she just wanted privacy." Hermione added the last bit as she thoughtfully bit her lip something from her memory tugging at her but she couldn't remember what it was and it was driving her mad.

"I'm so sure! Her and that bloody diary I wouldn't be surprised if she had Malfoy's name and hearts all over the pages!" This time Fred did not earn only Hermione's glare but that of Hermione and Ginny whilst Evelyn and Lulu walked in glancing around wondering what all the tension was about.

"Um, ready to go shopping?" Lulu asked nudging Evelyn towards Fred who turned a bright red when Evelyn stumbled into his chest.

"Of course my love, let's go then, how about we shop in pairs? Lulu's with me," George exclaimed his cheerful demeanour breaking up the tension as sunshine breaks the darkness.

"Right then, Ginny can come with me oh and Kassi might as well join as well since we've uneven numbers. That leaves Fred and Evelyn," Hermione pointed out smiling to herself as Fred cast her a scowl.

"Off to Madam Burkins of finer dress robes for all occasions then? It's new and seemingly the best dress robe store there is." George sang out as the others followed behind with Fred and Evelyn in tow looking rather nervous and stressed.

"Good morning dearies! Come in, do come in! Oh well I think you'll find everything you need here for the masked ball tonight." The sales clerk witch shoved them into the back of the store where beautiful 14th century dresses were on display along with a select few masks.

"Oh wow!" Evelyn forgetting her discomfort immediately ran her fingers over the dresses as her eyes travelled from one to the next.

"Why don't you try it on?"

Evelyn jumped around at the voice that was so close to her ear and in effect she nearly fell on Fred who had been standing behind her the whole time. Embarrassed to muteness she just nodded as he took a preferred dress in his arms and walked her over to the change room.

"Would you like me to come in?" Fred asked.

Just as Evelyn was about to give him a piece of her mind she looked up to see him trying to contain his laughter, so he was joking. Oh well two could play at that game.

"Oh I would love you to," wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner she gestured to the dressing room.

Fred's mouth dropped open as he could hardly believe his ears which were now burning red from embarrassment. "I...uh...I mean...uh..." by the time he realized that she'd shut the door in his face he was burning red and laughter was being held in as a few snorts escaped.

"Good work Freddie boy, that went real smooth," George said clapping his hand on Fred's back and hauling him to a near by chair so the boy could recuperate from such a blunt invitation.

At that moment Evelyn walked out in a lovely evening gown with a low cut neck producing a fine view of female cleavage much to her embarrassment, as the corset fit nicely around her waist, the blue silk dress came to rest around her ankles with a slit in the side and as she spun around for them to look at it no one could help but notice her bare back.

Fred sat his mouth hanging open as the girls gave an approving cheer and Hermione turned to Fred nearly busting with laughter, very un-Hermione like.

"Here Fred I think you'll need this book more then me," Hermione said on the brink of choking over lack of air as Fred looked at her questioningly and then understood well more like felt it. Quickly placing the book open on his lap his ears burned red once more as George joined Hermione in a whooping laugh.

Evelyn looked thoroughly confused and glanced down at her dress back to Hermione and George.

"Oh Evelyn, don't worry it isn't your dress, actually your dress is perfectly beautiful, it's just... well," Hermione couldn't finish her sentence as she took off in another fit of laughter leaving a gasping George to finish.

"I think that we all agree your dress is beautiful but I think Fred likes it a little too much," George joined Hermione once more as Fred refused to look up and instead opted for staring interestingly at the cover of the book on his lap.

"Oh Fred let me see the book your reading," Lulu exclaimed suddenly as she made a grab for it.

"NO!" Fred slammed his hands on to the book and then took off howling in pain which only managed to have Hermione and George collapsing on the floor in dire need of air as their laughter filled the store.

"Oh Fred! Are you alright?!" Evelyn rushed over to Fred's side as she tried to remove the book from his lap, "Let me see where it hurts, perhaps I can help."

Oh this was too much for everyone as they finally all realized what was going on and soon the store clerk was back wondering what could make teenagers so loud in the morning and then she saw the young man with a book clamped tightly over his lap and the young girl adorned in a revealing style. Nodding in understanding she smiled.

"No worries dear, he will be fine, how about you go try on another dress and we will get the young man fixed up here. Go on now, don't worry about him." Evelyn uncertainly stood up as she was handed another dress and went to change.

"Oh shut up all of you, it's not funny." Fred snapped as the other's went into a new round of snorts and snickers.

"Oh but it is, it seems dear Fred that you can not deny your feelings for Miss Evelyn much longer, for your body just won't allow it."

-0-

After an eventful morning shopping they decided that they should go back to the Twin's flat for some breakfast and relaxation before heading up to Hogwarts to get ready for the night of their lives.

"Are you sure that I chose the right dress?" Evelyn asked for the second time that morning after buying the first dress she'd tried on, the one that Fred had given her to try on and then bought.

"Of course it is, trust me it will make Draco very happy, perhaps even happier then Fred." Lulu commented stifling an oncoming giggle.

"Why would it make Fred happy?" Evelyn questioned as Fred's ears once more burned as he tried to rid himself of all thoughts of seeing her in that dress for fear of...

"Would you like another look at my book Fred" Hermione asked innocently as she handed the book over trying to divert Evelyn's attention.

"Dear brother whatever are we going to do with you." George asked as he slung his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"What about my question, why would it make Fred happy?" Evelyn insisted as the group stifled giggles and snorts.

"Well you see Evelyn when Fred saw you in that dress you had an effect on-" Fred took this moment to elbow George in his ribs and opened the door to his flat still holding the book open over his lap.

-0-

"Is everything ready Dimitri?"

"Yes milady."

"I'm so glad that I won't have to worry about you fawning over that despicable tart anymore. Draco have you got the diary?"

"Yes." Came the bitter reply as a certain blonde strapped to a chair in the middle of the room glared at her in defiance.

"Good. All is set then, tonight we will take back the wizarding world and finally give the power to those who deserve it."

"Ronald make sure our little Hermione Granger is indisposed of, we wouldn't want her to get in our way now would we?"

"No milady, it shall be done."

"Good, and Oliver please do try to stay out of my way, you know our little agreement. She will die if you step over that line."

"Yes of course..."

-0-Freds POV

She acts like nothing happened between us in the last year, as if she hadn't saved my life, or hadn't kissed me, or had her heart torn and crushed by yours truly. It's so strange, no one will tell me what is going on though and for once I'm not sure I want to know, when I asked Lulu she gave me a pitied look almost sorrowful. How can anyone pity a Weasley twin we are the luckiest, happiest of the bunch.

Strange enough they are all right, I do have feelings for her no matter how much I want to deny it, no matter how many times I snog Katie, no matter how many times I try to remember that she is going home and leaving me and that is the end of it. I have finally found something I can not have, and I want it more then anything in the world.

She's been glancing at me all day ever since this morning and that 'incident' like she wants to ask me something but everything she goes to she stops unsure of something. I swear the next thing George and I will invent will be a potion to read the minds of women!

There she goes again staring at me! Damn it doesn't she understand that I've not been about to pull a prank or invent something in two bloody months! It's to the point that George wants to send me to St. Mungos, and says that if I don't talk to her soon he is going to do it for me, and since we are identical twins it would work well for him not exactly me or Evelyn.

Oh great more images of her in that dress...God she looked good, too good unfortunately, why did I have to pick out that dress?!? Bloody Malfoy... Never thought I'd actually be jealous of the sod, strange how things changed so fast.

NO NO MORE IMAGES!!! DAMN!!! I'm going to need to take up reading if this keeps up...

-0-

"Kassi are you and Dimitri going as a matching couple tonight?" Lulu asked as they sauntered into their common room around noon exhausted from the exciting morning they'd had.

"Dimitri? You mean Professor Black? Why would I be matching him? We are not going to the ball together, students and teachers are forbidden." Kassi said frowning at the idea that she would stoop so low as to think of going with a teacher twice her age.

"But he asked you and if my memory serves me right you said yes! I was there for Merlin's sake!" Lulu announced clearly annoyed with everyone's lack of memory that day, "what is with everyone! First Evelyn forgets Fred and now you, has the whole world gone mad?"

"No I'm not mad, Professor Black never asked me to the ball, and I wouldn't go if he did. He is after all twice my age, I would never have feelings for Dimitri Black." She concluded as she stood to run up the stairs to their dorm to catch some shut eye.

Well perhaps Oliver knows something all this, thought Lulu as she bounded out of the common room and down the hallway to her Professors classroom.

-0-

"Professor Wood? Can I come in?" Lulu asked hesitantly as she spotted Professor Twinky sitting on one of the student's desks in front sporting a frown on her face as her arms were crossed and brows drawn together.

"Of course, I was just leaving. Good day Professor Wood," Professor Twinky said as she walked briskly out of the room an icy cold air following after her.

Oliver motioned for her to remain quiet until five minutes had passed and he'd closed the door and cast a silencing charm on the room. "What can I do for you Miss Evans?"

"Please Oliver call me Lulu, none of this Miss Evans crap. I need to know what is happening." Lulu said sternly as she perused her lips together and laid her hands on her hips trying to portray intimidation.

"Right then, what do you need to know is happening Lulu."

"Why Kassi can't remember a thing of Dimitri and Evelyn's forgotten Fred completely! By this rate I'll be forgetting you and George next!" Lulu threw her hands up in the air to visualize her frustration.

"Forgotten? As in they remember absolutely nothing about any of it?" Oliver said slowly as if disbelieving his own words.

"No as in they are getting married next week! Of course I mean forgotten, they remember nothing! Damn it Oliver what the hell is going on?!"

"Calm down Lulu, I'm not sure why people are suddenly losing their memories perhaps it is something to do with where you came from? I'll check into it but I can't promise I'll find out anything, I am not exactly their favourite person."

"Whose favourite person Oliver? Who is it that is so terrible that you would, you would join them?" Lulu whispered choking back tears which had sprung to her eyes as questions bomb barded her mind.

"I don't think George has told you, but you'll be spending this evening at the Russian Opera, then a dinner for two, he mentioned it to me I hope I've not ruined the surprise. He asked me to tell you to meet him at his shop at 7." Oliver said cutting off any thoughts of secret evils and shadows as he abruptly walked out of the classroom leaving a very confused, suspicious teenage girl.

-0- Evelyn's POV

The Diary is gone! Who? Someone in Gryffindor? No, no one knew about it, must have been one of them. Of course tonight is it then, tonight will be the last thing I have before I end up six feet under, what a bloody wonderful Valentine's, never much liked the damned holiday anyway.

Who was that ginger headed boy this morning, Fred they called him? He seemed to know me, and perhaps he had a crush on me before? Lulu said he loved me but how is it possible when I don't even know him, how could I forget something like that? Then again stranger things have happened like writing to a murderous memory which is slowly draining my energy away in order to reincarnate itself. A boy who swears he loves me used me to get his parents back and then begged me not to do it, I somehow crossed universes into a sort of fantastical world, and then there is that bloody cat, Mrs. Norris that thing seems to be able to smell mischief a mile away!

Draco, Draco perfect Malfoy who I have feelings for have I not? And yet when he kissed me that nagging memory of mine a name on the tip of my tongue and yet. Damn it all to hell! Merlin magic was complicated, as if my life wasn't complicated enough! Bugger. At least this way I won't have to deal with the rest of it, wait what am I saying I'm a bloody Gryffindor! I am brave, courageous and a hero seeker? I should be fighting for life not chasing death, yet what is the difference in the end? Harry would probably tell you there is hardly any.

One things for sure Fred, whoever he is, is going to have a book at the ball, and Hermione will be very proud.

-0-

I hope this chapter wasn't too informationy. I know not much happens but I think it all needed to be said. Next chapter I promise is the ball! I promise this time! Well bais!


	19. Passion broken

Well here is the next chapter, finally! I have been a bit busy so sorry for the delay!

-0-

"Come on girl's hurry up we can't be late!" Ginny called out to them from the bathroom and four girls looked up questioningly. How could they be late the ball was in three hours they had plenty of time to get ready.

"What's the rush Ginny? We have got three hours you know and I've homework to do." Hermione stated as she scribbled down another sentence to her two foot long Potions essay. Evelyn yawned absently playing with a piece of hair which kept coming loose from her ponytail whilst Lulu did her best to convince Kassi to paint her nails the color of her dress.

"We've so much to do! I have to fix your hair, your make up, your nails, and we've all got to have showers yet! We don't have enough time to discuss this! Hop to it!" Ginny exclaimed coming out of the bathroom to snatch up Hermione's essay as the girl gasped and dump water over the heads of three of the four girls who now stood dripping wet.

"Ginerva Weasley! Wait till I get my hands on you! Harry won't have a date left to speak of!" Hermione cried out her bushy curls dripping wet as her faced formed into a scowl.

"Lulu! Help me please." Ginny asked as she ran around the room trying to get away from Hermione who had persisted in chasing her. Lulu was the only one Ginny had not doused with water and therefore she was not angry at the fiery witch.

"Sure thing!" Lulu cast three spells which bound Hermione, Kassi and Evelyn to chairs as Ginny came around to give her partner in crime a high five. "They are no match for us Ginny. They should have just came along quietly. Now how are we going to shower them?"

"There is a automatic cleaning spell I use when I absolutely need to so we won't have to fuss over forcing them into a shower. How about I take Hermione and you take Kassi and Evelyn?" Ginny said rubbing her hands together as if the three girls were a particularly hard project that needed to be done.

"Ginny Weasley and Lulu Evans! You will not touch a hair on my head! I refuse to become one of your projects!" Kassi stated a scowl forming on her lips but Hermione just sighed and gave in knowing it was no use to try to get out of it, in the end it was all for the better anyway.

"It's ok Kassi, don't worry. Ginny has done this plenty of times, in the end it won't be so bad, you'll see." Hermione said as Ginny started waving her wand over Hermione's hair her brown curls shifted through shapes and colors terrifying the other girls who were at the mercy of one Lulu Evans.

-0-

"Nervous boys?" George asked as he sat with Harry, Ron, and Fred in the Great Hall waiting the last half hour out as if it was an execution they were awaiting. "It won't be so bad."

"I thought you were going to the Opera?" Harry asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes well so did I but Lulu informed me that she would like to spend the first hour in the company of a certain professor since he was so kind as to get us the tickets I really couldn't say no." George sighed.

"What about you Fred? Who are you attending the ball with? Evelyn is going with Draco..." Harry started but Fred interrupted him with a glare.

"I know she is going with Draco! Actually I'm going with Ella, she asked me and since I really had nothing better to do and like you so kindly pointed out Evelyn is going with Draco." Fred snapped angrily.

"Well at least you can ask her to dance, she may be going with Draco but I assure you she wouldn't say no to a dance with you." George replied laughing as his twin's face flushed.

"What about you Ronikins? Looking forward to wooing Hermione?" George cooed in an airy voice as Ron regarded him with a look of indifference.

"What about me? I only asked the Know-it-All so she wouldn't bite my head off." Ron answered looking around as if searching for someone. Harry, Fred, and George's head snapped to look at Ron so fast that people watching might have thought they would have had whip lash.

"Ron are you ok? Are you running a fever?" Harry asked a look of concern spreading across his face.

"Maybe he should go to Madame Pomfrey." Fred suggested as Ron's face turned to angry and disgust.

"Leave me alone blood traitors!" Ron snapped shoving off from the wall about to walk away when Fred grabbed his arm and swung Ron around to face him just as his fist contacted with Ron's face.

-0-

"Guys I've got to go and talk to Professor Wood before the ball, and I've already finished your hair and everything, Ginny will take care of the rest. I'll meet you down there alright?" Lulu said as she grabbed her red high heels turning to walk out of the dorm with the girls calling a farewell after her.

Perhaps she could ask Oliver about Evelyn and Kassi again, she knew that something was up and it could be nothing good. Another question that was plaguing her was, why was Professor Twinky in Oliver's class? What were they talking about the other day? He never had shown Professor Twinky anything that could be considered friendship or even close to. She had found it even stranger when he closed the door and placed a silencing and locking spell on it just to talk to her about going to the Opera. She was grateful for sure but she still wanted to spend a little time at the ball and she knew George couldn't say no because after all the man had given them tickets to the Russian Opera.

Knocking on the familiar classroom door of the charms room she heard a few footsteps as a lock was taken off the door and the handle turned to reveal Oliver Wood in dressrobes looking his best and worst. Looking his best because of his new black and blue dress robes with his hair just so but looking his best because the dark circles signifying late nights and restless sleep were tell tale on his face.

"Oh Miss Evans, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to the Opera," Oliver said before his eyes roamed up and down the young women standing in front of him, "You look ravishing."

"Oh thank you /Professor/ I decided to stay for the first hour to the ball. Don't get me wrong I am very grateful for the tickets but I would like to at least have a few dances before I leave." Lulu answered blushing as she watched his gaze roam over her outter wear.

"Right then, the Opera is at 8 so I am guessing you have a little time. Really getting you those tickets was really to save myself you know. I doubt I could take four hours of watching George woo you into his little palm." The last bit was said with a little venom as Oliver's face turned to an impassable wall.

"May I come in Professor? I have a few questions to ask you," Lulu asked as she pushed past Oliver into the classroom. Her eyes roamed around the room before turning to look back at Oliver who had shut the door and was now standing watching her.

"What do you want to know Miss Evans that was so important as to burst into my classroom?"

"Have you found out anything on Evelyn and Kassi?" Picking up a book resting upon Oliver's desk to examine it so she did not have to raise her eyes to his.

"I have a theory on Kassi but I'm afraid that I have no clue as to what exactly is happening to Evelyn only that it could eventually end up killing her." Oliver answered his eyes never leaving Lulu's visage hoping that he could catch a glimpse at what she was thinking.

"Well let's hear it."

"I overheard a bit of conversation between two of my... associates...it seems that a memory charm was cast on young Miss Vanyay. As for Miss Evelyn's predicament I can say no more because I know nothing else." Oliver started, "I suggest that you take the tickets and leave for the Opera without attending the ball. Besides who would you want to dance with besides George?"

Lulu replaced the book upon the desk and looked up to see Oliver's penetrating stare. "I was actually hoping that a certain Professor would grace me with a few dances."

"If you want to dance with me just because I bought you the tickets don't bother." Oliver asked shortly with a frown deepening across his face.

"Oliver Wood, if that's what you think about me then you clearly don't know me. What would you say if I told you I just wanted to dance with you, the only reason being that I wanted to?" Lulu had advanced a few steps to glare at Oliver at a closer distance.

"Why would you want to do that? Do you take some sick pleasure in tourturing me? Some sick pleasure in ripping out my heart and putting it back in to just rip it out again?" Oliver had advanced on her in turn and forced her back a few steps to his closet door.

"Why would you say that? I, I didn't think-"

"That's it isn't it! You don't think!" Oliver shouted as Lulu hit the door and Oliver pounded his fists on either side of her head taking in breaths in ragged gasps.

"Oliver, I just, I wanted us to be friends, I don't want to throw this away," Lulu cringed inwardly having no more room to back up away from the enraged Oliver. His eyes seemed to be searching her soul and it was almost as if she were naked under his gaze and that was the scariest feeling she ever had the misfortune of having.

"Just friends? Did you ever think that it might kill me to watch you in another man's arms? That maybe I couldn't just be friends because of the torture it would cause? Or that my heart couldn't take any more of this," Oliver gestured between them and even though his voice was still angry with a bit of an edge his eyes had softened.

"Oliver..." Lulu felt uncertain and small under his lean body refined by many a quidditch practise. She was sure if he had wanted to he could have down anything at that moment but he just stood there his lips lingering just inches over her own his breath reaching her face to leave a faint tingling.

"Shh..." He knew that this would be the last time that he would be with Lulu alone, probably his last chance and he was going to take it even if the true meaning behind his actions held too much heavyness to be spoken through words. He gazed into her eyes as if asking an unasked question one that would surely cause great trouble in a short time. Leaning down he seemed to have found what he was looking for, what he needed to see not what he wanted to see.

Lulu watched as he searched her eyes for the answer to his unspoken question and she laid the answer out plainly before her, yes she did have feelings for him even if they came up short when compared to those she had for George, yes she knew that this would be her last chance, and something in the back of her mind told her that this was indeed good bye. So even if she knew she should feel guilt as Oliver's lips desended upon her's caressing them and portraying every last emotion they both felt at that moment, she didn't, in that moment she felt that perhaps there would be a happy ending after all.

Oliver realized that like him Lulu had come to the conclusion that this was good bye, but what perhaps surprised him the most was the raw emotion that she presented him with as she not only accepted his kiss but joined him in an attempt to cram all her emotions into one passionate movement. Her tongue was the first that slipped across his lip, hers the first to tease his into a battle of control and passion, and hers the one that refused to allow it to end all so quickly. It was at that moment that he knew she was telling the truth, he understood that if George had not come into her life then they would be happily dancing the night away, he knew that she cared deeply for him but he also knew that this was just a taste of a dream that would never happen. It was this thought that brought him back to reality and he attempted half heartedly to end the kiss but as it was Lulu did not agree with him.

She felt Oliver withdraw half heartedly but she did not want to let go not yet. Even though she knew that George awaited her in the main hall for now all she could think of was living in the moment. She had a terrible gut feeling that something bad was going to happen and she did not want to have any regrets when it came to Oliver... but wouldn't she regret this when she saw George? No, she would not. Wrapping her arms tighter around Oliver's neck she deeped the kiss, as if it were possible and felt him respond immediately his own arms encircling her waist. Within a minute they pulled apart to gasp in air their foreheads leaning against one another.

"Lulu... I have to tell you something, please don't interupt me until I'm finished, alright?" Oliver asked and Lulu just nodded unable to speak as she took in gasps of air.

"Ever since the day I met you I have felt a connection, and I bloody well know how foolish that sounds but it's true. Your smart, mysterious, mischeivious, you were just perfect it seemed. You didn't fawn over the fact I was some famous quidditch player, you didn't fawn over my looks or my supposed charm and you didn't laugh at stupid jokes like the other girls. You treated me like a human being so how could you blame a bloke when he starts to fall for you?" Oliver took a few deep breaths placing each hand on her cheeks as he watched her for a reaction before continuing.

"I just want you to know that I, no matter how hard it is to believe, that I've grown very fond of you and I love you Lulu, I bloody well love you." Oliver finished in a rush.

Lulu gasped as words she knew all along were now pronounced but with the statement came a sense of betrayal on her part. She realized what she'd done and was horrified not because of her betrayal of George but because she realized that what Oliver had said early about her ripping his heart out time after time was true. How could she stand here kissing him and not an hour later go down to George and greet him with the same lips and those three little words that seemed to mean so much. "Oliver, I...I can't... You shouldn't, I'm sorry..." with those words forced out of her lips she ran past him and out of the door not stopping until she reached the stairway.

-0-

"Where's Ron to?" Hermione asked as she joined Harry, George, and Fred along with Evelyn, Kassi, and Ginny. The three boys gave each other a look before Harry turned to her opening his mouth to explain.

"He was feeling a bit off color I'm afraid Hermione, we sent him to Madame Pomfrey but no worries. Draco stopped by earlier wondering if you were going to take him up on his offer Hermione. Apparently he said that he would like it very much if we didn't ruin his night and would be grateful if we took this money and spent a nice night dining elsewhere." Harry said taking a bag of coins from his jacket pocket to show it to Hermione.

"He did... mention it to me but I thought he was just mocking me in his Malfoy way." Hermione answered carefully as George and Fred looked at her questioningly.

"So would you like to get out of here? I mean you've got no date now and I'm sure Ginny wouldn't mind going somewhere besides here, George is only going to be here for an hour, I figured we could go to the three broomsticks. Perhaps relax for once." Harry questioned.

"That's a great idea Harry!" Ginny exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck as Hermione watched cringing inwardly. Well she didn't have a date now so the ball was pointless so perhaps it would be better to go to the Three Broomsticks, even Ginny was up for the idea.

"Well... Alright."

Hermione, Ginny and Harry quickly said their good byes to Fred, George, Evelyn and Kassi as Lulu joined their numbers.

"Evening Love, you look a bit deshelved, been thinking of me have you?" George asked Lulu as he wrapped his arms around her kissing her forehead gently.

"Evening Evelyn..." Fred said as he turned his eyes from his brother and his happy love.

"Good evening Fred, who are you here with?" She knew little of the man before her but somehow she felt this bond that was perhaps shared in another time when life would have been an option for her.

"Oh Ella asked me so I am here to escort her... but I've not seen her yet and it seems that the first song is starting, where is your date?" Fred asked bitterly.

"I'm not sure where Draco is, I've not seen him all day actually. As you said the first song is starting, would you care to dance then?" Evelyn asked carefully. George and Lulu had went of a minute earlier to join together in a waltz and Kassi had been dragged away by a man in a mask.

"I, uh, that is, sure." Fred answered taking her hand as they joined George and Lulu in a blissful dream.

-0-

"Good evening Miss Vanyay, are you enjoying yourself?" The voice was so familiar but she was unsure of where she had heard it before. The man in the mask had certainly taken this masked ball seriously unlike the rest of students who either did not have a mask or had not bothered to put it on upon entering. His sent was so familiar, his touch, his breath it all seemed so familiar as if it was a dream long forgotten.

"Why yes I am, who may I ask are you?" Kassi watched his eyes dart over her face as if remembering something from memory.

"If I told you then it would ruin the purpose of the mask. Does it really matter the name of the rose, for a rose by any other name smells just as sweet." The man answered.

"Yet what rose can smell so familiar?"Kassi asked in turn and something flashed across the eyes from the mask. As the music changed tempo to a slower box step the man changed dancing technique to fit leading the girl into a new set of steps as she contemplated his idenity.

"So which boy are you with tonight Miss? I did not see your date when I asked you for a dance." The masked man asked curiously his hand slipping tighter around her back.

"I've no date of which to speak of I'm afraid. A few boys did ask but I could not bring myself to agree it seems my heart wasn't in it. For some reason I had a feeling that it wouldn't be right, that I had someone who I was supposed to come with and my heart would only settle for that person. I must sound foolish..." Kassi tried organizing her thoughts but it seemed anyway she put it, it sounded corny, silly, pathetic. She had never been one for romantic dribble yet here she was with some masked man spouting nonsense.

"Not foolish, perhaps loyal, I would have never thought you would be so... romantic." The man asked causing a feirce blush to push it's way forth upon her cheeks.

"Well usually I'm not but I've been feeling a bit off for a few days now, I don't understand what's wrong with me. My friends seemed to had thought that I was going to be escorted by Professor Black tonight. I have no idea where they got that idea, I mean really he is a Professor after all."

"Ah but Professor or not the question remains did you wish to be escorted by Mr. Black?"

The question was an odd one and now that she thought of it she wasn't sure what her answer was. She had spent months working side by side with him as his teaching assistant and he had been nothing sort of kind, considerate, and sweet. He was an intriging man with many talents including the talent to rise a laugh out of her which not many men could do for her. So in the end out of all the boys attending Hogwarts she would have to say that Professor Black would have been the lesser of the evils.

"Well, I mean, I certainly don't go around dating teachers, or crushing on them either but I must say out of all options Professor Black would have been by far the best choice." Kassi seemed to carefully put each word as to not incriminate herself of anything embarrassing.

"I see, well I'm sure he would say the same of you no doubt. Although you must have someone else who you would have rathered come with then a teacher."

"Well I had this strange dream last night of a big black dog... then the dog turned into a man and he told me his name and he said to never forget it... I know it is on the tip of my tongue but I can not for the life of me remember it... What I do know is that whoever this man was he had the ability to do strange things to me. Things I would have thought cliched for those who jumped to cloud nine whenever someone like Professor Wood walked by. For some reason or other I got the feeling that I knew this man, that he was not a figment of my over active imagination and that I felt... Oh this is silly! A dream is just a dream isn't it?" Kassi babbled as the man listened attentively. She heard a quiet chuckle and looked up to see his eyes dancing with laughter, "Well that's rude, I tell you something very private and you have to go and laugh at me!"

"No no my dear, I am laughing at myself, truly. May I ask you one question and then I shall leave you be to do as you will." Kassi considered his words and then nodded her head.

"What did you feel about this man in your dreams?" The tone was serious his eyes were serious and Kassi nearly accused him of mocking her but when she gazed into his eyes for a few moments she realized he wasn't joking. Why did she always attract the strange ones?

"I, well, promise no laughing this time?" Kassi said making sure that he would not laugh at her she continued, "I think for some reason I was in love with him, as if I could not live without him. Which is why I find it so strange that I do not remember his name..." Her eyes flickered to his once more questioningly as if he knew the answer, as he was the key to her dilema.

"You should not stare so intently my dear, you might find you have powers you would wish not to have." Kassi blushed but did not tear her gaze away until she saw his tongue flicker out to moisten his lips.

"What if that were my intention?" She asked her eyes flicking up to meet his once more.

"Then I would do no objecting." Slowly his mouth covered her own a spark of heated passion igniting. Giving herself into the kiss she smiled against his lips in shocked apprehension yet she only removed her lips for need of air.

When the need was too great for oxygen both parted breathing hard. Kassi's hand twisted with in her partners hair as she brought her eyes to gaze into his, her lips twitched into a smile as she whispered one word that would mind boggle even Hermione.

"Sirius..."

-0-

"Good evening students and staff I hope you are all enjoying the ball! I would like to remind you all that at 9 o clock there will be a small surprise, nothing trival I assure you. So enjoy the dancing, the food and the company!" Professor Twinky's voice rang out through the Great Hall as the music commenced. Turning towards a young man adorned in black mask along with green and black robes she smirked.

"Are you ready for your grand entrance father?"

-0-

"Evelyn I need to tell you something..." Fred started but was rudely interrupted by a drawlling voice that cut him off.

"Ah there you are Evelyn, I've been looking for you. Weasel don't you have your own date?" Draco grabbed Evelyn's wrist and hauled her towards him leaving Fred empty handed.

"She is not your property Malfoy. I will see you later Evelyn? Perhaps we can talk then?" Fred said not bothering to look at Draco.

"Of course Fred, maybe later." This was all she could muster to say as Draco's grip tightened and she watched as a trickle of blood dripped down her arm where his nails bit into her flesh. When Fred had turned to leave she tapped Draco upside the head, "Draco I know you mean well and all but I am bleeding."

"Sorry Evelyn, I, I don't know what came over me when I saw you with him I just snapped..." Draco replied waving his wand over the nail bites as the blood vanished and the wounds healed.

"It's alright Draco, where were you?"

"I had a meeting... 9 is when it will happen, he is already out from his pages... It seems you have given him an overabundance of energy and he is only allowing you to enjoy two hours of the ball after which you will be zapped of energy and nearly all life."

"So I am to die then?"

"I did not say that. Evelyn you know I didn't want you to do this."

"I needed to Draco. Now we've got about a half an hour, Harry and Hermione took the money by the way so they are gone and George is getting ready to leave with Lulu. I think I will go over to convince them to leave prior to 9, although I think it might be harder then it sounds..." Evelyn intertwined her fingers with Draco as she glanced up to see Professor Twinky watching her with interest. What a strange women...

"Yes but first a dance?"

-0-

"You heard the lady why don't we skip out a few minutes early Lulu? I mean really whatever they've got planned for nine o'clock can not meet the standards of a Russian Opera!" George whined as he glanced up at the clock which now read ten to nine.

"No George I have to stay till nine, now stop complaining it is only an extra ten minutes or so. Plus I've a sneeking suspicion that something is going to go wrong..." Lulu frowned in concentration as she watched Professor Twinky converse with Professor Wood in what seemed to be an angry tone. George wrapped his arms around her stomach and leaned his nose into her hair to breath in her scent as she absently stroked his fingers. "Really George I do think something is wrong."

"You always think something is wrong love."

"George... just trust me, something is wrong."

"I do trust you, just not your worrisome nature."

"George I'm being serious! Look at the head table, it seems Professor Wood and... oh OH MY!" Lulu shouted as Professor Wood and Professor Twinky rose from their seats wands in hand pointed at each other.

The band stopped as everyone turned to watch in confusion and fear.

"Stupid blood traitor! Don't you understand you can't stop me no one can. He has returned! Now with more power then ever!" Professor Twinky cackled just like a witch from the story of Macbeth, at that moment the women resembled something of pure utter evil.

"I may not be able to stop you but I can damn well try!"

"All because you love a stupid little girl, one that won't even be staying here? A damn muggle at that?"

"Don't you dare insult her! Expelliarmus!" Oliver yelled but was too late as his wand flew out of his hand landing somewhere into the baffled crowd.

"Do you honestly think that your amature spells can affect me? Your not even worth a cruciatious spell..." Professor Twinky raised her wand to the defenceless Wood.

"NO!!!! OLIVER!!!" Lulu screamed as she ran forward as the wand turned on her.

"Might as well kill your little girlfriend first! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

And with that the world went dark.

-0-

Sorry it took soooo bloody long to update... XX SOO much to do and all that...

Well here you are then. Enjoy!


	20. Death and a new era

**RECAP:** "NO!!!! OLIVER!!!" Lulu screamed as she ran forward as the wand turned on her.

"Might as well kill your little girlfriend first! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

And with that the world went dark.

Oliver ran towards grabbing her and moving her out of the way of the curse as it hit the floor sending chunks of floor flying. Frantically he tried to steer her clear of danger but as fate would have it death is inevitable.

Lulu engulfed Oliver in a hug as she sobbed uncontrollably a near by Hufflepuff screamed as he fell with a green flash. Oliver's eyes poured over her as if looking for any nick or scratch she might have obtained.

"Oh Oliver! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, how could I have been so foolish! I should have known you would never join them... Oliver you shouldn't have done that," Lulu gasped out between sobs as cries of outrage broke out and several red sparks were sent in different directions.

"Lulu you foolish girl, why did you try to protect me?" Oliver whispered running his hand down her back trying to comfort the shaking girl amidst the turmoil.

"Oliver... I love you, please don't ever leave me again..." Lulu whispered in his ear as her tears slide down her cheeks now silently as a battle scene unfolded in front of them. Oliver gasped at her words but he knew that whatever she said it wouldn't matter, at least he thought with comfort, at least George will be able to take care of her.

"You know I love you Lulu, I always will. You have nothing to be sorry for, I thought I'd lost you for a moment there. Just do me a favor don't say those words to me when they truly belong to George...It hurts enough as it is..." Oliver whispered to her hair as he closed his eyes against the flashes of light that streamed around them bodies of students falling in green flashes.

"No, no Oliver, I love you. Don't ever leave me again." Lulu spoke firmly as she backed out of his arms to stare him in the eyes knowing fully well that she couldn't bare to lose him or George but at this moment she knew that Oliver needed her more.

"I will never-" Oliver started before his eyes went wide with shock a green flash exploding behind him. Oliver slumped forward into Lulu's arms as she let out a wail of anguish and surprise.

George had watched the scene unfold and felt his heart breaking. Yet he understood that she needed to be with him at that moment but seeing her arms around him sent a pang of jealousy shooting through him. He had turned to engage in battle and to save him from further heart break when he heard her wails and turned to see his old Qudditch Captain, friend, and rival lying in the arms of the women he had loved so much, yet now all light was gone from his eyes... It took a moment for it to click in George's mind as he realized Oliver was dead. Gabriella stood with her wand pointed at the dead figure of Oliver as Lulu sobbed uncontrollably.

"You bitch! You never loved him! How could you when you were fawning all over that Weasel! You dare to tell him you love him! You dare to take him from me!" Gabriella shouted angrily. George knew he had perhaps seconds or minutes before Lulu ended up like Oliver.

"I did love him... I always will..."

"You lie! You tore his heart to pieces! I was the one that loved him! I was the one that was there to pick up the pieces when you ripped his heart out!" Gabriella shouted advancing on Lulu who was running her fingers through the hair of the dead Professor.

George watched wondering what he should do, leave Lulu to face the same fate as her lover? Or save her and comfort her stealing her affections back? How could he think that? He couldn't just leave her at the mercy of a crazy, evil witch! He had to do something, she was not only an innocent girl but a girl that he had fallen in love with.

"Lulu run!!" George cried out willing the devastated girl to get up and run before Gabriella could get any closer to her. Despite the warning Lulu sat there as still as a statue as if some invisible force was keeping her there. "Damn it Lulu! RUN!" George didn't think he would be able to make it when all of a sudden he saw a reflection of himself launch himself at Gabriella catching her off guard as she stumbled backwards and George managed to get to Lulu's side. Thank God for twins, George thought.

At that moment a young man stepped forward and a hush fell over the crowd as the hexes and curses ceased. Most of the Slytherins moved to take their place by the young man as Draco protectively stood in front of Evelyn who looked rather dazed by the outbreak.

"Well well, Evelyn come now don't be shy. Surely you would like to take credit for bringing me out of my pages?" the young man said as he raised his wand at Draco who was holding Evelyn behind his back the others watching in awe and confusion. "Draco move aside."

"I will not let you harm her!" Draco snapped back angrily. Strangely the rest of the students seemed to lack courage to stand within ten feet of the young man and as he stepped forward the whole school stepped back to give Evelyn and Draco a wide berth of space.

"Foolish boy, I said step aside unless you would like to die before her?" This time the young man's voice was let out in a hiss and Fred had finally managed to confund Gabriella who now sat tied up on the side lines.

"I would rather die then let you have her!" Draco's reply came out in an echoing shout as the rest of the hall remained silent.

"Draco you know that I can kill her at any moment, I could easily cut her life line now but I feel the need to meet and thank the women who is the cause of my existence."

"Who are you?" Fred asked suddenly stepping out from the crowd with his own wand raised in the air pointed at the young man.

"I? I am your worse nightmare, and have been for years young Weasley. I'm surprised she's not told you of me after all I've heard of you." the young man retorted, then mockingly in a girl's voice spat, "Oh Tom, really Fred is so brave and wonderful, I don't know why we fight all the time. I am just so afraid to lose him. Dear Tom I think I am falling in love with Fred... Dear Tom Fred and I had another fight today...Dear Tom I can't seem to remember this Fred Weasley everyone thinks is in love with me..."

"Tom? Tom Riddle? As in Lord Voldemort?" Fred asked astonished by the pronouncement, "Why would you know anything of Evelyn Tom?" Fred's eyes narrowed as he glared at the former dark lord who had a laughing gleam in his eyes.

"Don't you remember the diary dear little Ginny found? Well dear Evelyn has been writing to me for months now. The energy and emotion she had tied to the memories of you actually acted as a catalyst to bring me back into this world. Foolish girl." Tom sneered his hand still raised at Draco's chest. "Thyla take care of this insolent pest."

Thyla stepped out from the shadows and moved towards Fred as she cast a limp locking spell. Fred cried out in surprise as his eyes turned towards Draco and Evelyn. Now what would he do? He wouldn't be able to get to Evelyn in time!

"Now Draco step aside before I allow you to join your parents on the other side."

Evelyn nudged Draco and he turned his head slightly to listen to her but did not take his eyes off of Tom's visage. "Draco, listen to him. Don't worry I will be alright, I don't need you to die on me."

"Evelyn you can't be serious! He will kill you!" Draco snapped back still glaring at Tom.

"Yes but if you stand there in front of me he is going to kill you as well. Don't worry Draco I'll be fine." Evelyn said as she twisted away from his grasp and was about to step toward Tom when Draco grabbed her wrist forcing her to twirl around and look at him.

"Evelyn, don't do this! I don't care how much I thought I needed my bloody parents, I can't let you do this! I... Evelyn.. I..." Draco was stumbling through his words before a hardy laugh sounded through the Great Hall, everyone turned their eyes to Tom.

"Oh isn't this something? A Slytherin in love with a Gryffindor? Well won't this make the History books! Foolish, weak, pathetic. Really Draco I thought your family was made of stronger stuff then that." Tom sneered

Evelyn turned back to Draco her face a stone wall as she raised a questioning eyebrow. "Do you Draco?" she asked.

Draco looked at her a moment before answering carefully, "Do I what?" he knew exactly what she was pertaining to but he hadn't of wanted to say it there, at that moment when they had their lives at stake and the whole school could hear him.

"Do you love me?" Evelyn asked her eyes not leaving his nor betraying any emotion. Draco looked downwards and all of a sudden he was embarrassed and shy which was so strange considering the situation they were all in. How unfortunate that Voldemort knew exactly how to win and how unfortunate it was for Draco to be a pawn that could be sacrificed to get there.

"Evelyn...I... ever since I met you, I just, I couldn't stop thinking what it would be liked to maybe have a normal life, maybe have someone who really cared for me. And then you... you were willing to be that someone and I found myself in a situation I never thought possible, I found that I had fallen in love..." Draco whispered hoping that no one could hear him but because of the dead silence of the hall every single ear caught the pronouncement and Fred turned his eyes in shock to watch the couple.

"Draco...I love you too." Evelyn whispered and as if forgetting amazingly that Tom was there holding her at wand point, that they were in the mist of a all out battle between good and evil, she stepped into his arms and placed her lips upon his.

As soon as it happened Fred gasped out in pain as if he had been hit by a crutio curse and the bracelet he had been holding fell from his hands. The bracelet was meant to be a gift to Evelyn, it was actually the necklace he had thrown under the shop shelves in his anger. He had melted it and molded it into a bracelet with an engraving upon the back. The clink of the bracelet on the floor seemed to act as a spell of it's own as Evelyn drew back from Draco who watched with wide eyes as she fell to the floor gasping in pain, blood emerging from the corner of her mouth.

He turned to Tom to see the Dark Lord laughing and smiling in contentment. Draco opened his mouth and with an expression of both anguish and awe he asked, "what have you done to her?"

"The real question Draco is what have you done?" Tom's laugh filled the air as everyone watched in silence gawping at Evelyn who was lying back on the floor blood dripping from the corners of her mouth.

-0-

"Sirius... that was the name of the man I loved." Kassi exclaimed as the man in the mask pulled her into a tunnel as the brawl broke out in the Great Hall.

"Very good Kassi, at least I know that it was not some teenage crush." The man whispered as he ran forward with the girl's hand in his. "Come on now we've got to get you out of here!"

"Where are we going? Who are you? What was happening back there?"

The man in the mask twirled around and ripped off his mask casting it aside to look at her. Kassi was stunned her dancing partner was actually her Professor, one who she knew nothing about and yet...

"Kassi think, please tell me you remember... I'm sorry I took away the memories I had to, for your own safety.." Professor Black said his voice sounding defeated as Kassi's eyes looked over every inch of him.

"I...I'm not sure, Professor. I remember that you were a Professor, kindly always, um.. but beyond that..." Kassi looked at him as she reached out her fingers and ran them over his face and as if suddenly burned by a hot stove she snatched her fingers back.

-Flashback-

Cool wind, glowing moon and she was out on a balcony... but where? Where was she and whose lips were on hers? who else but Sirius her mind answered for her. Lack of oxygen drew them back ans she opened her eyes to gaze upon her love when she realized it was her Professor staring back. Her dreams, that man, the dog, Sirius they were all the same person, it was Professor Black.

-End Flashback-

"Your..your Sirius, and I, we... You tried to erase my memories... but I put a block up where I separated you from Dimitri and so you erased my memories of Dimitri, you erased my memories of my professor but not of Sirius..." Kassi whispered amazed she had been able to do such magic and as she snapped out of her thoughts...

SLAP

"Don't you EVER! EVER try that again! I don't care if it's to save the Queen's arse! You are not to mess with my memories! You hear me?!" Kassi yelled at him as he caressed a red cheek.

"Yes love but we've no time to have a lover's spat now, your friends are in trouble and in dire need of your assistance. You have to go to my chambers and-" Sirius began but was cut off by another slap.

"GO to your CHAMBERS!" Kassi yelled clearly she had not heard the rest of what he had said.

"Love, the dairy is killing Evelyn, you have to go to my chambers alone and you should find it locked in a box under a floor board in the closet. Love listen, you have to get to that diary and you have to get up to the HeadMistress's rooms after and there will be a sword lying on one of the shelves. It should say Godric Gryffindor on it. Use it to destroy the diary." Sirius said handing her a piece of old parchment. "This will lead you there without any mishaps."

Kassi took the parchment as she shook her head trying to clear it. Evelyn was in trouble and dying by the sounds of it and it seemed that she was her only chance now. "Alright, one question how is this old parchment going to help?"

Sirius looked surprised and then chuckled to himself as he raised his wand and tapped the parchment, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." With that a map appeared and several hundred dots appeared with names beside them.

"How... clever. Where did you get it?" Kassi asked shocked.

"Now isn't the time love, I'll tell you all about it later. When your finished with the map just say, Mischief managed, and it will go back to normal. Hurry now you've not much time." Sirius turned to go but Kassi hauled him into her and kissed him briefly.

"That's for begging me to remember you. Be careful Sirius."

"I always am love." With that they went their separate ways.

-0-

George looked around as all eyes were still on the crowd he deemed it safe to leave Lulu there holding Oliver's dead form in her arms. "I'll be right back dearest... don't move." Lulu didn't even acknowledge he had spoken when he slowly made his way to one of the windows on the farthest side covered by large drapes. Sneaking past was easy because everyone seemed dazed by what was happening with Evelyn but it would be harder to cast the spell once he was there.

Opening the window a gust of wind blew in and he waited with baited breath for someone to cast a spell at him or something but nothing came. He listened carefully and heard Tom mocking Evelyn once more. Whispering as he thought of the happiest thought he could think of, kissing Lulu, he whispered the words "Expecto Patronum" with intent and force as a white eagle flew forward.

-0-

Hermione, Harry and Ginny were sitting quietly in the three broomsticks while sipping thoughtfully on their butter beer when the eagle flew in to land on the table. They were even more surprised when it started to talk.

"Don't come back to Castle, things gone horribly wrong, Tom Riddle is back, Evelyn dying, Oliver dead. Stay away, I will send you notice when it is safe, please make sure to stay away, Hermione make sure these idiots stay away from the castle." Then it flew off again and left the three gasping in shock.

"What is the world is going on Harry?" Ginny gasped. Harry looked to the girls and made up his mind quick enough.

"We have to go back." He pronounced.

"We can't Harry you heard George, we've got to stay away."

"While all our friends die Hermione?! While Ron is in trouble?!" Harry yelled.

Hermione winced at his tone but knew he was right, they did have to go back. "Alright but we will need a plan..."

-0-

Sorry this chapter was shorter then the last! I really meant for it to be better... Sorry!!!


	21. Hurtful Choices

Kassi slammed the door to Professor Black-now Sirius- chambers open with such force that the book shelf rattled threatening to fall over. However Kassi did not take any notice as she stumbled over to the bed and pushed it aside clearing papers and books from the floor as she ran her fingers over the old wood searching for the loose floor board. Her fingers snagged on an invisible chord and she picked it up between her fingers her brows raised in question. Tugging on the invisible string a floor board flew forward and landed across the room.

Smiling at her triumph she was about to slip her fingers inside to grab the diary when a spell knocked her clean off her knees actually raising her in the air and then plummeting her towards the bookshelf which luckily broke her fall. At first Kassi was shocked and then her anger and adrenaline rose as she realized that Sirius must have placed protection spells on it, damn him. Shoving her hand into her pockets as she let out a few choice words about Sirius and the bloody diary. Yet after two minutes her anger subsided into panic as she frantically searched for her wand, it wasn't there! Where could she have left it?

In the Ravenclaw dorm of course... who would need a wand at a dance? Cursing her own self she ran out the door and as quick as she could up the stairs.

When one rushes and runs with a purpose, one never realizes what is in ones way. When one is in a life or death situation, one does not realize when a hump of a witch extends outwards into their path until one collides with it. Then one proceeds to curse as time wastes away.

"Kassi what are you doing here? Everyone is in the Great Hall! What is going on?" Hermione whispered urgently. Kassi shook her head and looked from Ginny to Harry back to Hermione. With not a word she grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her off in the direction of Sirius's chambers only pausing to call back to Ginny and Harry their instructions.

"Head Mistress office now, get the sword of Godric and meet us on the stair well. Hurry."

Urgency commanded their questions silenced as the only options left were to trust Kassi or kill her.

-0-

Tom leant over Evelyn sneering at the pathetic girl that now lay before him in a heap of bloody death. The screams of Draco Malfoy fell on deft ears as Wally held the young Malfoy back.

"Tisk tisk tis really a waste, such courage-though wasted- and loyalty, I could have used that." Riddle spoke in mockery as he flicked his wand under Evelyn's chin to raising it to gaze into her eyes. He wanted to see her terror, her regret at her foolish decision, her resignation of her life however he was unprepared to see the love, hope, and determination that was prized in Gryffindor. She knew her life was dwindling, that he could kill her with the snap of his fingers or less, she knew that she was missing memories, that she'd never get to see Draco or Fred again and yet here she was-the intolerable Gryffindor- smiling.

Fred's grunts brought Tom out of his thoughts as his eyes followed Evelyn's to the boy lying not four feet from them his arm outstretched as a simple bracelet lay in his hand. A simple bracelet, thought Tom, that could bring about my destruction. To think something so simple as a mother's love and now a boy's bracelet could bring about the destruction of such a great wizard as himself was unthinkable! It was preposterous and yet it was plausible. Damn the muggles for the only magic that he did not believe in nor wish to have, damn them for inventing such a shield against his powers.

Tom's eyebrows raised in surprise as the girl at his feet raised herself on her elbows and slowly inched towards the boy outstretching her fingers to reach the bracelet, however they would not make it. "I don't think so dearest, Crucio!" Evelyn fell immediately coughing up blood as the crowd gasped watching the blood spew over the floor. Riddle narrowed his eyes as she stubbornly inched her way forward again using her fingers unable to get to her elbows this time. "You foolish girl do you really want to die that soon?"

Evelyn stopped for a moment as if contemplating using the energy to retort when she heard Draco's drawling sarcastic voice pipe up. "Riddle me this, why does Riddle not want his savior to touch a simple bracelet? Surely a bracelet couldn't harm the great Dark Lord?"

Tom's scowl fiercely turned to hatred as he kept his wand pointed at Evelyn. "Malfoy I suggest keeping your tongue tied and mouth shut if you wish to keep your life. Is a mudblood really worth your effort?"

"Yes..." Draco's reply was strong, short but it left no room for hesitation. Evelyn sighed, so he did care for her, then it was worth it-all of it-.

"Even though she never gave thought to you until I stole her memories of her precious Weasel? Even though she can never love you as long as he lives, even then she could never forgive you. After all your the one who stole him from her, and now your the reason he is dying." Tom smirked smugly as Draco tried to fling himself from Wally's arms so that he could presumably put his fingers around Tom's neck and strangle each and every breath from him. Riddle raised an eye brow knowing that this would be the last bit of fun he could have before getting to the dirty work and so he continued, "Does she really love you? Would she love you if she had her memories of Fred?"

Draco tried not to listen to the taunting but it was overly difficult considering the words were those he had wondered himself. Evelyn had only decided to sacrifice herself for him when all her memories of Fred were gone, she said she loved him but she didn't remember Fred and if Tom was telling the truth about who she'd wrote about in the diary then the question was presented. Did he love her enough to want her to live even if it meant her being in the arms of a Weasel?

"Would you like to know the answer then? Would you like to know if she'd have loved you even if she did have her memories of Fred?" Riddle asked as if he was merely curious to the outcome of a scientific experiment concerning salt and water. "Say the word and you shall have it."

Draco flickered his eyes from Tom to Evelyn who had turned her head to face him and was no longer inching her way towards Fred who lay grunting in pain. Slowly he nodded, he needed to know why she had done it, and if she would have done it again.

Tom flicked his wand lazily at Evelyn who immediately cried out in pain as she curled into a ball holding her head with her hands as if it's contents might spill out at any moment. Draco's shocked expression of guilt quickly turned to anger as he opened his mouth to curse Tom over Evelyn's screams but at that moment the screaming stopped and he heard her voice whispering a name... a name he hoped never to be uttered on her lips.

"Fred..."

Evelyn sat up as her eyes fell to the body of Fred. "Fred! Oh no! Please, you can't die, please..." Evelyn started to sob as her memories of Fred were presented fresh in her memory unlike her memories of the current situation.

"Evelyn..." Draco had felt a surge of guilt, jealousy and anger at her cry of anguish over Weasley but had pushed the feelings aside, he needed to know. "Evelyn." This time he used a steady voice, calm, collected, and stern none of which he was at that moment.

Evelyn whipped her head around as other memories of current occurrences floated into her mind. Focusing her eyes on Draco she realized what had happened between them, what shouldn't have happened, yet without Fred there it had been inevitable. Unfortunately for Draco memory charms were not permanent.

"Evelyn I need to know, now that you have all your memory in tact. Why did you sacrifice yourself for my, for my parents? For me?" Draco couldn't look into her eyes afraid that she would see his heartbreak, his weakness, his love.

Evelyn gazed at the blonde boy as he looked away, pondering this question in a death of life situation was not very convinent but it seemed that Tom would allow stalling for it. She might still have time to live if she could stall long enough perhaps she could save them yet. Then again perhaps not.

"I have been seperated from my parents for nearly a year now, with no way of knowing if I will ever see them again. I knew that my mum was dying and yet I couldn't see her, hold her hand, I could do even less then if I had been there. I knew it was near impossible to see my parents well again, when you had a chance to have yours back who was I to deny you it? I would not have you hold the sorrow I held, even if you had been horrid to me and even sent me the diary in the first place." Evelyn saw a flicker of emotion cross his eyes as his head whipped about and he glanced at her. "Yes I knew it was you who sent the diary but I also knew it was for good reason. You have a heart Draco no matter how hard you try to hide it. You knew with sacrificing my life you could save two. Two lives you had worshipped, they had been your world and now they were gone and you were left with nothing but their treasure which was useless as you soon found out. Even if I had my memories of Fred, I would have continued to write in that diary as soon as I found out and after, I would have done it because no one deserves to be alone."

Draco chewed his cheek thoughtfully. She would have still scraficed herself for him, to make him happy because she knew what it was like but would she still have loved him? Perhaps, he could ask...

Evelyn coughed up more blood as she doubled up in pain, pain she knew was shared between her and Fred. Someone had a sick sense of humor and a sadistic feel for love when they had invented such a punishment. Sitting up once more and wipping the blood on her mouth upon her sleeve she raised her eyes to meet Draco's once more. "As to the other question I know you are wondering, without my memories in tact it was easier to love only you all this time. Never forget your not alone Draco, don't throw away _your life for meaningless hate_. You know how I feel. Don't forget that you are a good man Draco, with a good heart, never think I would ever think otherwise." She was in love with Draco she knew by the fits of blood she now produced but she also knew the only reason her and Fred remained alive now was because of her constent feelings for him and that bracelet.

Draco nodded hanging his head in submission to the truth.

"Hem hem, I think this sappy interlude has gone on quiet long enough don't you?" A middle aged women wearing pink amist the black death eaters was sorely out of place however her attitude fit right in.

Draco's head snapped to attention as did many others as the name of the annoying, ugly, mongrel was nearly shouted through the Hall in disbelief, "Umbridge?!"

-0-

Sirius made his way back through the passage into the crowds of students as he replaced his death eater hood. No one would question a death eater even one moving amongst the students, as if they'd even realize. Tom had apparently allowed Evelyn her memories for the moment, shocking the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs while amusing many Slytherins and death eaters. The sorting hat had said that Hogwarts would crumble without unity and it seemed that this would be the last stand for many young witches and wizards.

Spotting George who was still at Lulu's side he rushed over. Placing a hand on his shoulder he felt George's wand sticking into his ribs before he could say a word.

"You were with them all along?" George stated accusingly.

Sirius knew that words would not convince the young twin in this stage of the game and so he handed him over two objects forcing them into George's hands. "What is-" George started then realized he was meant to keep quiet he glanced down at the objects in his hand. Surprised to find a bag of instant darkness powder and limp locking spray he forced his gaze up to question Sirius but the man was already gone. Continuing through the hall decretely he heard the Umbridge women do her signature 'hem hem' before scolding them like school children, for a brief moment he wondered why Voldemort had put up with her. Though now he had a problem wandering attention would grow suspicion on his part as he handed out weapons to the students of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

He was about to turn his own wand on Tom when Lulu shouted a war cry from no where. Those girls and their timing, thought Sirius as he watched the girl pull out her wand and point it at Ella.

-0-

"You won't live to see tomorrow Evans!" Ella cried as she raised her own wand at the moment she cried Avada Kedavra. However Ella's aim was terribly off as she seemed to be still suffering the affects of Fred's wonderful confuding charm which Ronald had been unable to remove because of his lack of wand waving skills. The green light missed Lulu by a few inches and instead caught an innocent bistander who had been so surprised by the sudden attack that he had no time to move out of the way.

Dean Thomas now lay on the Hall floor as dead as Severus Snape had looked the year before.

Lulu was not distracted and had not been confuded and so with all her conviction she screamed Avada Kedavra and the green flame that shot out of her wand time all but devoured Ella as the girl was thrown backwards slumping into death.

She would not let anyone else die on her watch, never would she see another commard, friend, lover, and confidant die as she had Oliver.

-0-

The fight had broke out quickly catching Wally off guard as Draco slammed his elbow into his face. Draco then proceeded to run forward wand raised at none other then Voldemort but he was caught off guard when a Cruciatis from Umbridge knocked him off his feet. He nearly turned his wand to her but Lulu rushed but behind him yelling at him to get his ass in gear as she sent her own curses and spells at the evil witch. Nodding his thanks Draco returned to his present task-getting his hands around Voldmorts neck and killing the bastard nice and slow- after that he could die a happy man.

"Now now Draco no need to get angry, after all it's not me you should be angry with. She is the one who stated to you that she really doesn't love you. How could she after all you've done. You, yourself signed her death warrent when you sent her that diary at Christmas."

Riddle's mockery would no longer penetrate Draco's thoughts as he focused his mind on one thing getting Evelyn safe. It was his fault she was nearly dead and if it be the last thing he do it would be his fault she would live.

"Draco watch out!" Evelyn's voice shattered his reverie as Wally launched himself upon Draco's backside.

Coming to the ground with a crash Wally wrestled Draco into a very uncomfortable position as two cracks of broken ribs sounded.

Evelyn was to her feet in seconds and just as fast she was on the ground in pain. Her heart was torn between two people as was her body as it fought to save both Draco and Fred from dying. At that moment she knew that Draco would die faster if Wally remained upon him much longer but if she went to Draco Fred would die quickly and she would follow sortly. Decisions at this time seemed a lose-lose situation. going to Draco meant Fred's death, going to Fred meant Draco's death.

Wait...she was a witch! Where was her damned wand when she needed it? Ripping her wand from her dress she flung a curse at Wally but he did not move, only one thing might work and that was if she had the conviction to do such a thing.

He will kill Draco.

He will harm my friends.

He is evil.

He is responisble for Draco's hurt.

He is responsible in part for bringing Voldemort back.

He had to die.

"Avada Kedevera!!" Evelyn shouted pointing her wand at Wally's figure still a top of Draco. If Lulu's death curse had been a flame of green light devouring the life candle it self without burning the skin then Evelyn's conviction might have brought down twenty wizards. The green light seemed like a tornado as it bit it's way into Wally's life extingishing any oxygen keeping the man alive while the corspe fell away smoking with a few burnt spots.

Draco gasped in pain as he turned his eyes up to meet those of Evelyn who had just saved his life regardless of what he had done to her in the past. Looking into her eyes he saw it, plain as day, light as a flame, and as impossible as...well anything he could think of. She did care, she was remorseful, she wanted him alive, she really cared deeply for him... Then the laughter started, his broken ribs forgotten he rose to his feet in laughter as his wand rose to meet Riddle's startled gaze.

"You used me to get to her, then you ripped her affections from Fred and allowed them to be placed on me. In turn you would recieve the easiest answer to your little problem. You wouldn't have to deal with the power of love again but you were wrong. Even without her memory of Fred she still loved him, I could feel it every time she kissed me! How hesitant she was, how unsure of herself, of her feelings she was. Even without her memories she still loved him over me. Your plan didn't work! You will be defeated by something you don't even believe in." Draco's chuckled filled the Hall breaking above the noise of war.

Riddle did not seem to be half as amused but his sneer quickly turned into a smug smirk after pointing his wand at Evelyn who surcombed to her knees quickly as her screaming commensed the memories she had been gifted with before now gone. Except now the job was done more throughly as her recollection of Hogwarts faded and only her memory of Draco's confession of love remained. "Let's see how brave you are now Draco. Will you allow the Weasley to die so that you may embrace your lover once more or will you turn her away and crush her heart and yours?"

-0-

Well here is another chapter! I hope you enjoy!


	22. Love Hurtsliterally

Ya, next chapter... though no one is probably reading these updates XD

-0-

Evelyn looked empty as if a dementor had just administered the kiss. Draco tore his eyes from the horrid site and looked over at Fred to see that his face was pale enough to rivil that of a Malfoy and from his lips tiny drops of blood poured forth. The bracelet lay between the two forgotten as a sense of death lay over the crowd like a blanket. Umbridge and Evans were engaged in a flurry of spells, hexes and curses ensuring that by the end of their battle one or both would be dead, the only question remaining was who?

-Draco's POV-

I watched as for the second time in my life the Great hall was filled with screams, spells, and death. All I could do was stand there, unsure of what to do. If I went to Evelyn surely the Weasley would die, but if I didn't I might chance Evelyn's life as well. I was stuck, there was no way I could win, I was defeated but that did not mean that I could not do something.

Thinking back to similiar problems at Malfoy manor I questioned myself, what had I done then. I had skirted the problem and fixed it by going to the source, and what was the source of the problem here? Was it me? No, no matter how much I feel guilty in this, it isn't I that torments Evelyn, it is Riddle. Riddle held the power to save her, and only Riddle could undo the evil which had been created.

I finally realize that Dumbledore was right about something, perhaps we should be re-sorted every year because what I did next must have been Gryffindor to a fault. Gryffindor's were always rash and running in to things without thinking and now I was doing the same thing. Perhaps it was that I was possessed by some former Gryffindor spirit but I highly doubted it.

Launching my body at the surprised form of Tom Riddle-Voldemort- the darkest wizard perhaps to have ever lived, one Dumbledore couldn't even kill... I think I forgot I was a wizard and within moment I was thrusting my fists through his face over and over. It surprised me only a little when the blood flowed forward, I guess I never thought Voldemort would be so vulnerable to a muggle way of fighting, I am sure it had never occurred to anyone actually. For the moment I took to be surprised Tom took his shot and it was aimed true for in seconds the table was turned and I was on the ground struggling to breath as Tom called forth his wand aiming it at me.

I was sure at that moment I should have died but as luck had it, death was not ready for me...yet.

-End Draco's POV-

Evelyn had managed to shake herself from her daze with little to no memory left all she had to relay on was her heart-her feelings-. Her animal instict was what brought her to Draco's aid as screams from a red head sounded behind her. Slashing her nails across an unsuspecting face she found herself mangling the flesh with her nails and teeth as an animal would have done to protect it's mate or it's cub. She could taste blood upon her lips and this furthered her angry knowing somehow that this thing was what had done this to her, what had taken away her conscience choice and left her with her animal drive and he had to pay.

-0-

Kassi shoved Hermione into the chambers of Sirius Black as the girl whimpered.

"Kassi what is going on?" Hermione asked. She could feel her fear pulse through her veins searching for a way to escape and this was doing nothing to help her concentration.

"I'll explain but I can't tell you everything, remember the diary, that damned diary that nearly killed Ginny? Well somehow, for some reason Evelyn got her nosey fingers on it and apparently has been using it to commit suicide. Crazy girl, I always knew she was a damn drama queen. Never the less she is a friend, I need you to penetrate the spells left over this, and quickly before it's too late." Kassi shoved Hermione over to where the hole in the floor board glared up at them as if daring them to try something.

"Right then why didn't you tell me sooner?" Hermione snapped. Kassi would have replied but figured it was no use and it would only serve to waste more time. As Hermione pulled up her sleeves and got to work Kassi took her leisure time to look around the room before noticing a journal on the desk. Realizing that reading through the journal was not a good idea since the latest journal/diary she had heard about had tried to kill someone and was succeeding... but curiosity killed the cat not the witch. So she took it up into her hands to turn it to the first page.

**June 24th**

**I've managed to follow Thyla Riddle, Voldemort's daughter, into another realm. Apparently she had sought to save her parents, Voldemort and Bellatrix, before they died here so that they could rule not one but two realms. She doesn't realize that I am here to get rid of her and not to help her, but for now I must continue to play my part as a spy. At least here I did not have two masters at which to please, here I have only myself and her. It will be easier to keep my thoughts to myself. **

**I realize that writing these entries will give me little protection when I lose my memories in this realm. Thyla has found a way to retain hers but refuses to allow me the secret, she told me that she will just have to remind me with little 'presents'. I fear that will mean too many nights spent in her company... Strangely enough it seems that Thyla and I are not the only travellers foreign to this time and universe. Three girls apparently popped out of no where during the war, Kassi Vanyay, Lulu Evans and Evelyn who had chosen to not reveil her last name for who knows what reason. **

**I will have to be careful in case they are spies for Voldemort perhaps in another realm. I have read that there are several Universes which live paralle to each other and who knows how many there are out there? **

Skipping to the middle of the journal she found a more recent journal entry...

**November 30th**

**Thyla is convinced that we will be able to make our move soon, however she is also convinced I am on her side. I have luckily been assigned with a teaching assistant, Kassi Vanyay, so that I won't have to do all the work, besides this way I can keep an eye on her and her friends. Besides she isn't too hard on the eyes either, and seems to have a certain delightfully sarcastic sense of humor which I prize above those other girls who seem to be swooning over me. **

**Harry Potter seems to recognize me from somewhere, each class he constantly stares at me and whispers to his friends. This worries me because I do not know what role Sirius Black has played in this universe. Perhaps the Sirius they know was a werewolf, or maybe he resembled Harry's godfather, Severus? **

**Thyla has reviled to me that she has a secret weapon, and has strongly hinted it to be her father's diary, one that can sap the life out of the writer... **

Kassi gasped nearly dropping the diary. Sirius had known all along what was happening and yet he hadn't bothered to stop that evil witch! He had nearly gotten them all killed in the process too! Did he even care about them, about her?

-0-

George was working quickly with several of his old school mates as they spread the darkness powder among the Slytherins leaving them blind. At least his products from the joke shop had come in handy. Sneaking through the crowds he noticed Umbridge and Lulu in a display of fire works of spells. He could see that both were getting careless and exhausted. If Lulu happened to be one second slow in blocking a spell then it would be her death not the old croon that had finally pushed him and Fred away from Hogwarts.

Forcing his hands into his pocket he grabbed that little of darkness powder he had left and ventured forward making haste to get to Lulu's side when he saw it, a silver shimmer. Something was behind Lulu and was reaching for her wand but what was it? Squinting George could only make the shape out as human.

Umbridge had cast three death curses with only seconds of interlude leaving Lulu to fend for herself. George ran as he watched, one...two of the death spells miss her but as she tripped up on the ground and tried to scramble to her feet the third was only half a meter from her. There was no way he would get there in time and no way she would move in time, Lulu was lost.

Then he was only two meters away, it was then he saw it. The silver shimmer, a ghost that was now absorbing the energy of the spell like some sort of vacuum. The ghost turned around and there stood the face of Oliver Wood deceased only a few hours ago in the arms of Lulu.

George walked over to protect Lulu from the thing because he was unsure if it was actually Oliver or some evil apparition.

"Lulu are you ok?" George asked encircling her waist with his arm.

Lulu turned to him smiling with tears bright in her eyes, "I am now thanks."

"George, take good care of her, I don't have much time left... they are calling me," the ghostly figure of Oliver said as he smiled at the couple standing before him.

"Oliver," Lulu's tone was hesitant as she broke from George's grasp and outstretched a shaking hand, "Is it really you?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid I've only seconds before I part you dear girl, take care of George will you?" Oliver took a step back from her to avoid her hand but Lulu stepped towards him more determined then ever as she captured his face in a caress.

"Oliver, you promised not to leave me..." Lulu gasped through sobs as the ghostly figure wrapped his arms around the girl apparently having no effect that the usual ghost would have.

"You know that we were never meant to be, I'm sorry. Don't mourn for me, I will be watching over both of you and your children to come. Always remember that I love you."

George could see the apparition disappearing as the words escaped his mouth and with those three final words Oliver Wood was gone forever from their lives but not their hearts.

"How touching! Now time to join your lover," Umbridge yelled but at this moment she was engulfed by a white flame. The last thing they heard were her screams as her flesh disintegrated.

Lulu fainted just as the doors to the Great Hall burst forth with salvation.

-0-

"I've got it!" Hermione yelled as she stood with the diary in her hands.

"Excellent," Kassi mumbled as her eyes scanned over Sirius's journal once more.

"Kassi, we have to go, now! There are people dying, come on, forget about that book!" Hermione's tone was worried, she must have been extremely worried because who'd ever think Hermione would tell someone to forget about a book?

"Oh sorry Hermione... I was just, looking..." Kassi said as she scribbled something in the journal and placed it back upon the desk where Sirius was sure to find it.

"Right then come on!" Hermione rushed out of the room with Kassi on her heel and just as they got to the stairs Harry and Ginny came running.

"We've got it, now what have we got to do?"

"We've got to get down to that Hall now, before someone dies." Hermione exclaimed as she ran down over the stairs and burst through the Great Hall doors before anyone could stop her. Gryffindors and their foolish act with out thinking ways...

"Well well what have we got here? Four little students who think they can defeat me?" Tom Riddle's voice sounded as he watched a stupified Hermione. Looking her over he saw that in her hands was the diary, his diary that he had left only hours before, now the diary of many of Evelyn's memories and a large part of her soul.

"You move Riddle and your precious diary is gone!" Harry yelled so the crowd could hear although there was no need to yell, when Hermione had burst through the doors everyone had stopped their fighting to watch what would happen next.

"You move Potter and she dies," Ronald Weasley swung out from the crowd and held his wand point blank at Hermione's face, "and I've no use for a mudblood."

Hermione's eyes turned a raging color as Ginny raised her wand to her brother seemingly outraged. "How dare you Ron! She is your girlfriend, your best friend!" Ginny yelled seethingly.

"She is nothing to me traitor! Now shut your flithy mouth your as bad as the mudblood!" Ronald screamed back.

"You wouldn't Ron, come on she has been our best friend for ages! What is wrong with you? Have you finally gone off your rocker?" Harry asked with surprising calm. er t

"Friend? I would never be friends that that!" Ron said quieter this time as if thinking over something in his head... as if he could ever think, honestly!

"Fine Ron, who cares if you kill her? I will just thrust this sword through that diary anyway." Harry said calmly as he moved forward towards Hermione.

"Oh no you don't!" Ron said as he placed his wand by Hermione's chest.

"No Ronald, it's oh no you don't!" Hermione whispered as she tossed the diary backwards to Ginny and as quick as a whip brought her fist around to knock some sense into Ron.

That boy, he always had to learn the hard way...

-0-

Thlya blasted Evelyn off the blooded body of Tom Riddle as she helped him to his feet. It was as if he was immortal, as Tom Riddle stood his wounds healed almost instantly with blood, the only evidence that he was ever hurt, dripping from his skin.

Draco watched as Tom's face contorted with anger at the crumpled body of Evelyn. Realizing that Tom was out to kill her this time in the most unpleasant ways of which to die he thought for two seconds, he had two choices... let her die or...

No that wasn't a choice because he couldn't, he just couldn't let her die... Not now.

Out of Tom's mouth came an unfamiliar spell as Draco launched himself over Evelyn's body protecting her as his bones cracked and he felt his insides tear apart. Rolling over with screams of pain he felt a pair of arms encircle him as Evelyn's face appeared in front of his.

"Draco! please, don't die...you can't...just don't leave me..." Evelyn sobbed as Draco started to cry tears of blood that joined the blood coming already from his mouth and nose. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I didn't want to die because of meaningful hate, now I die of meaningful love...that you have given me..." Draco rasped out hardly able to breath by then as his lungs collapsed.

"Draco you foolish boy! How could you... I, Draco...don't die...please...you'll be ok, just hang on... you can't leave me... please I love you..." Evelyn rambled.

"It's too late, he is dying, they are both dying and it's all your fault you foolish girl. Don't you understand love means nothing! It isn't real, it is a lie!" Tom Riddle's laughter filled the hall whilst the crowd watched the horrific blood bath.

"No Riddle, you've lost!" Harry cried out as he brought the sword down into the diary which lay abandoned on the floor as Hermione and Ron were struggling near by.

As from before ink started to poor out of the diary and Riddle started to dissapear but then blood started to mix with it as Evelyn's screams joined Tom's protests.

"What's happening? I thought destroying the diary was supposed to destroy Riddle not Evelyn!" Kassi cried out as she ran to her friend who now had a dead Draco in her arms. "Someone please help her! Evelyn hang on alright it will be ok... don't worry... come on now hang on."

But Evelyn was giving up, she no longer felt the need to live, for if she did she would always have the guilt of death on her hands, several deaths, Draco, Oliver and Dean to name a few. Sure it had been by Tom's wand or one of his cronies but it was her fault Tom escaped, and for that she deserved death.

"Evelyn come on now, hang on." Kassi whispered as she tried to stop the bleeding from invisible wounds.

"She won't listen." the voice was but a whisper, calm, concerned, and it seemed to come out of no where. Kassi looked around frantiquly and then say Fred who was watching Evelyn with pained eyes his own life slipping away.

"Why won't she listen! She is only a child, she can't die... she still has to bug me about all her beliefs, she still has to be that melodramatic girl who gave an interesting twist in our lives. How can she die? Surely she doesn't want to?" Kassi asked angry that her friend would give up so easily.

"Let me help..."

-Death through Evelyn's eyes-

"Where am I? It's so peaceful... no blood and no pain, but where is here?"

"You are between life and death Evelyn, everyone is waiting for you to pull yourself together and live. Why are you here?"

"I am here to die, just like those lives that were lost today because of me..." Evelyn said turning around to see who could possibly be talking to me if I was actually dying.

"Your being foolish Evelyn, why do you die so senselessly? Why die when people need you? Fred needs you..."

Evelyn felt a pair of arms encircle her pulling her backwards towards a warm muscluar body. Turning slightly around she looked into the storm blue eyes of a blond Slytherin, her blond Slytherin..."Draco? Is that really you?"

"Yes it is I'm afraid..."

"If I go back will you come with me?" Evelyn asked, knowing that she could take the pain of going back easier with someone familiar by her side, someone she had grown to love.

"No sadly I can't Evelyn, I'm gone, past all help... I can't go back." Draco answered silently snuggling into her hair.

"Then I won't go back either!" Evelyn protested, she could stay there in that meadow with Draco forever. It would be her own heaven and it would be ok...

"Evelyn I can't force you to go back but I want you to know your decision will have severe consequences..." Draco's tone was sad as if he wanted to tell her to stay but knew he couldn't.

"What consequences could my death bring?" Evelyn asked truly bewildered by such a strong statement.

"Fred will die Evelyn, if you don't go back to him he will be unable to live. Who are you to revoke his life Evelyn? How can you stay here knowing because of you he won't have a chance at life?" Draco asked forcing anger into his tone.

Evelyn was startled by Draco's tone and hurt that he didn't want her to stay with him. Yet Fred was dying and she had already caused so much death, she had to at least prevent this one even if she should kill herself after. Draco was right and that hurt her most of all. "Draco I'm sorry...your right, I never thought...please believe me when I say if I could switch places with you I would..."

Draco smirked at her, "And me having to kiss and marry Weasley I don't think so," he gave Evelyn a small chuckle as he embraced her for the last time, "Listen Evelyn don't ever blame yourself for what happened here. I would have had it no other way, well perhaps I might have, you know we could have had lots of cute little blonde's."

"Draco-" Evelyn said laughing, she knew she didn't have much time but she wanted to hold on to that moment and if she could she would forever.

"The point is, you showed me something I have never felt, and I thank you for that. Promise me that you won't forget me?" Draco asked quietly looking into her saddened eyes. Draco wished he didn't have to turn her away and watch as she fell in love again with that Weasley but he loved her and he would do what made her happy.

"I promise, I could never forget you Draco..." Evelyn stood on her tippy toes and kissed Draco chastely but implated in the kiss was everything she wanted him to know.

This is where the story of Draco and Evelyn ends but a new beginning is founded.

Darkness swept Evelyn from the light of Draco's arms delivering her back into her broken body.

-0-

So will Evelyn be just in time? What did Kassi write in Sirius's journal? Will Evelyn live herself? Will the girls stay or go home? Do they have a way home? Is Thyla going to destroy them? What is going to happen?

STAY TUNED till next chapter!

Who is angry I killed Draco?

Draco: I am...

Me: Sorry, I love you still

Draco: Ya right that's why I'm dead...

Me: It's because I wanted you all for myself! tackles Draco!

Draco: HELP GET ME AWAY FROM THE CRAZY LADY!! Someone? Help? I'm in HELL!!


	23. Awake

Well here goes nothing! Enjoy!

-0-

"Do you think he'll live?" a voice asked tightly as several people sobbed near by.

"No, he can't not with that damned spell put over him... He'll die with out her..." Another answered angrily.

Evelyn tried to force her eyes open but they seemed encrusted with blood and tears yet her ears worked fine as she listened to updated details on Fred's slow death.

"Now now ladies and gentlemen, let's not forget the star of the show. Even if my father is gone, I am here, indeed and this world shall be mine! The mudblood will not wake!" Thyla began to laugh maniacally. That women was indeed the spawn of satan if there ever was one.

Evelyn struggled to open her eyes but found she couldn't, wiggling her fingers she nearly sighed in relief. At least she could move somewhat.

"Now lets see if I can end the cause to my distress and my father's death shall we?"

EVELYN POV--

Well that would be Thyla then, but where am I? I remember fainting holding... Draco! Oh no, Draco! is he really dead? Damn eyes open!

"Hmm what would be the most painful way for Fred to die? Perhaps if Evelyn was alive... oh well. Well you will die eventually anyway, Evelyn isn't here to save you and the spell Ella cast seems to be a strong one. Strange when you were in your height of pleasure with dear Ella all you could think of was this twit. Did you really love her?"

Damn Thyla! Wait she doesn't know I'm alive... I hold the element of surprise... but no Gryffindor antics! Draco would have my head if I jumped into something without discretion and a bit of planning. Although Fred's life does hang in the balance... WHY AM I ARGUING WITH MYSELF?? SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE!!

"Y- yes..." came a raspy voice from somewhere next to me, "I lo-love her..."

Fred loves me? Well then can't have another dying on my account can I?

END POV--

Evelyn inched sideways slowly as so not to draw too much attention. Though a few eyes caught her and realized her feat.

"Why dearest Dimitri so nice of you to join us." Thyla smiled as she held out her hand to her lover and slave.

"Dimitri no longer exists dear." Sirius retorted keeping his face void of emotion but he did not take her hand.

"What do you mean? Of course you exist, you have been under my command for months! You helped get the girl! You told me how she would ruin everything!" Thyla's tone rose in panic and anger as her outstretched arm was replaced by her wand.

"Poor Thlya, lonely Thlya... conceived by parents who never loved you, only wanted a way to take revenge if they died. How sad..." Sirius gripped his wand by his side as he might a life line.

"Don't you pity me, whoever you are. I don't need pity!" Thyla screamed angrily.

"I do pity you, for you have never felt love." Sirius answered.

"I pity you." Harry's tone picked up over the Great Hall, "I know what it's like to have no parents, and have guardians who wanted nothing to do with you. It's not fair."

"You know nothing of me!" Thyla spat backing up from them as her deatheaters from Slytherin watched in wonder as one of the most powerful women began to crack.

Before either party could say another word light burst forth and all attention turned to two lonely bloodied bodies on the floor now clasping each other's hands. Within seconds Sirius had his wand to Thyla's neck and had cast several spells locking her limbs in place.

"Nice one Professor!" George called out recognizing the limb locking spell that Fred and him had invented over the summer holidays.

"It's time you went back home Thyla, you've got a lot to answer to, and you need help." Sirius then turned his attention to whatever was happening right in front of him.

"Fred you can't die...don't leave me too," Evelyn begged as she moved over to drape her arm arcross the young man's body and draw him closer to her.

Fred turned opened his eyes looking at the girl that he had longed to hold for so long, had nearly died at the very thought of losing her, and now he had her. Yet he was dying wasn't he? There seemed to be blood everywhere, and he couldn't move without pain... But he couldn't die not now, not now that he had her... "Evelyn..."

"Shhh, save your strength...Just-just hold me Fred, hold me and don't let go." Evelyn whispered snuggling deeper into Fred's warmth.

"NOOOO!!" Thyla screeched as both Fred and Evelyn seemed to drift to sleep contented that at last it was ok to love the other.

-0-

A week later found Hogwarts nearly back to normal except for the intruders who were crowded into the hospital wing along with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Ron had no serious injuries but had to deal with a screaming, irritated Hermione when he woke up two days after the accident in the Great Hall.

-flashback-

"RONALD! How could you! I don't care if you were Imperiused or whatever else! You could have very well fought it! Your just like Malfoy was! No different!" Hermione screamed angrily although she still held Ron's hand in her own.

"Hermione...I-I'm sorry I couldn't fight it, I tried, it- I" Ron stumbled over his words as usual and blushed as his eyes wandered to their hands. Wondering why Hermione was holding him like that, wondering if this was just another dream of his; Ron decided to stick his foot deeper into his mouth... "Hermione, why are you-err- holding my hand?"

Hermione was startled by the innocent question, actually she had expected him to yell or something, anything other then ask that. Flustered Hermione looked away and snatched her hand away before answering, "Well Ron, I was worried when you didn't wake up. I mean, after I..."

"Punched me?"

"Yes Ronald! After I punched you after you called me a-a!!" Hermione stood up yelling again but before she said anything else Ron yanked the flustered witch down on top of him nearly smashing her head on the bed board. He never did have any tact for the romantic...

"Ron What are you-" Hermione started saying but mumbled the rest because a set of very fine lips were set upon hers.

This is where Harry, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley found them moments later. If Ron thought the same trick would work with his mother he was wrong, Mrs. Weasley was pleased her son was alive, and that he was FINALLY with Hermione but to find them in such a position! After all they were not even finished school!

-end flashback-

"When do you think they'll wake Poppy?" Professor Black asked from the doorway. Kassi had been distant with him and he didn't want to be over bearing on her... he had found his journal moved when he returned to his room and so he had looked through it scanning every page until he got to the last upon which was written a small note.

**Dear Sirius,**

**I know I shouldn't have read any of it, but I have. Unfortunately it is too much for me, I'm sorry I was such a bothersome teenager. I will soon be returning to my world and I suspect you to yours, it would be better for us both if we pretended that nothing happened. Thanks for reminding me why I will never bother with relationships, **

**Love **

**Kassi**

He knew she was hurting, after reading his journal, he hadn't meant for her to see those few horrid entries. If she had only read the last few entries he had made! Yet alas she was right, they would both have to return to their own worlds and restore balance now that their job was done. It would be best if he did not meddle, he would have to let her go.

"Well Mr. Weasley is well on his way to recovery but it seems that Evelyn is not healing as fast, and her memories are slow in returning but it shouldn't be more then another week before they are both well and making trouble again."

"Thank you Poppy."

"It's no problem dearie," Poppy said happily turning to walk back to her patients when she stopped and turned to Sirius once more, "You know it might be better to tell her how you feel."

Sirius shook his head again surprised at the women's observant nature. No wonder he never had to say anything when he studied at Hogwarts, she always seemed to know what was wrong.

--

"Oh Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley wailed, "Do the children always have to get into such a mess!" Mr. Weasley took his wife into his arms and chuckled softly before replying.

"Don't worry dear, they just need sleep. They've had a ruff time of it, come now let's go back to the burrow and get some rest. I'm sure Poppy will take care of them." Mr. Weasley ushered his wife out of the hospital wing as the five who were left watched their sleeping friends.

"Do you think they'll wake up then?" Harry asked quietly.

"Of course they will! Evelyn is too much of a drama queen to die," Kassi retorted glaring out upon the grounds through the window.

A source of coughing was heard from the bed as a small laugh errupted through the air. "Your right Kassi- I- I am too much of a drama queen to die."

"Evelyn! We're glad your alive!" Lulu exclaimed happily jumping off of George's lap and onto the bed. "You know I recon Kassi is right, though I think that someone would really miss you if you died and it wouldn't be us."

"I feel ever so loved Lulu..." Evelyn croaked out managing to come to a sitting position without opening her eyes. "How is Draco?"

"Uh Evelyn... surely you remember?" Lulu asked studying her friends face.

"What exactly am I supposed to remember?" Evelyn asked as her eyes gazed around the room falling on Fred's sleeping form. "Oh no...he didn't make it did he?" It wasn't a question it was a fact, a statement, something that was supposed to be argued by anyone... but not a word was said against it. "And Fred? Is he?"

"No he is well on his way to recovery. It's because of Draco you know." Hermione answered.

Evelyn looked to her hand which was still held tightly in Fred's own. How could she have forgotten so much? It may have been too painful to remember... She hadn't of wanted Draco to die, she had wanted him to be happy for once, loved for once and it was her fault he was now dead. "How did Draco save Fred?"

"He convinced you to save yourself, or so we think. Moments before you woke we heard his voice and we figured you woke because of him. If you hadn't of woken Fred would have died..." Hermione explained.

"I see..." Evelyn managed to get out forcing back the inevitable tears at losing a friend. "Lulu?"

"Yes Evelyn?"

"When are we, you know, going home?" Evelyn asked closing her eyes to prevent the tears from spilling out of her eyes. She did not want to be there any longer. The pain of the knowledge of what had happened; the guilt, it was all too much. Even if she had to leave Fred, it would be better then looking at him everyday to remember Draco and his sacrifice.

Lulu was horrified at the question even though they had heard that the Headmistress had a way she hadn't thought that they would leave so soon. "Evelyn I, I don't know."

"It should be soon, perhaps as soon as you are feeling like yourself." Kassi commented. She had been playing with the notion of staying or going with Sirius but now she had no choice, she would have to return, after all there was nothing left for her here.

"You can't honestly be thinking of going home Lulu!" George exclaimed angrily. How could she leave after, after all he had been through with her, and after Oliver said those things...

"I'm not George." Lulu responded quietly. Lulu knew if Kassi and Evelyn heard her they would object but she had made her decision and it would soon be time for them to make theirs.

"What?! Lulu you can't be serious!" Kassi cried turning from the window to glare at Lulu. "We have to go home! The balance has to be be kept!"

"Kassi I refuse to go back to that life! I am not leaving and you will not stop me." Lulu retorted angrily once again taking her spot on George's lap as the other's watched the fight silently.

"Why don't we worry about that when the time comes! At the moment your all invited to-well to-" Harry started looking over at Ron and Hermione who blushed the color of a Weasley's hair.

Lulu giggled and George tried to hide his laugh, "You should have seen them when they told Mum! I mean I thought she was going to breath fire!" George stated still chuckling.

"What? what is going on?" Evelyn asked now interested. After all it could take her mind off things.

"Well you see Ron and Hermione are getting..." Harry started but once again stopped when he was about to tell them.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! We're engaged!" Hermione cried out happily as she stuck out her hand for Evelyn to inspect. Upon her ring finger was a simple golden band with a beautiful ruby in place of a diamond. "Oh and engraved on the inside is, "Together Forever!" I didn't think Ron could be so sweet!"

"That's because I thought of it..." grumbled Harry as Ron nudged him in the ribs.

"You must stay for the wedding I mean it's only a month off." Hermione was smiling from ear to ear, acting very un-Hermione like as she giggled and jumped up and down.

"I can't believe you got Mum to agree to it! I mean really you've just finished school," George gasped out as his laughing commensed once again.

"Well she realizes that I am very mature and now that we are finished school and Ron is moving away from the burrow, well I'm the next best person to look after him." Hermione said as Ron started to blush again.

"Mione! Your not my mother!" Ron exclaimed as Harry choked a laugh.

"Yes well your mother is right Ronald. You will have to get your act together if you want to have a career. I mean I've already been offered five positions at the Ministry!" Hermione retorted crossing her arms. "Besides I doubt your mother can kiss you as well as I can..."

"Mione..." Ron grumbled embarrassed.

"WHOA there Hermione I don't need to hear about you and my little brother doing the nasty!" George exclaimed while the rest of the room burst into laughter even Kassi couldn't keep a straight face at that.

"Well see girls, we must stay for Ronnikins wedding after all Kassi has already had a taste at what Ron's kissing is like. Besides we can't leave poor Freddie-poo without having Evelyn say good-bye!" Lulu exclaimed happily trying not to draw attention back to the fact that she was NOT leaving.

"Hey Harry what was that diamond ring I saw around my sister's neck?" George asked suddenly stopping his laughter.

Harry didn't know what to say or do. So he did what men do best, turn and run.

-0-

Sirius paced back in forth in his office looking at the watch Kassi had given him every few minutes. Thyla was under 24 hour servalence at the Ministry but he knew he would have to leave soon. Yet he had been invited to a wedding and when would he ever get to see Hermione and Ron marry again? After all the Ron he knew was a stuck up, snobby, pureblood, son of a deatheater, and Hermione had been his born enemy! It would be great to take pictures and bring them back to show a few people.

Sighing he turned to his half packed trunk. Well, thought Sirius, they do need a Professor until they find another one and a month should be enough time... besides that may give me enough time to bring some sort of peace between Kassi and I.

-0-

Fred tried to roll over on his side but felt someone pulling him the other way. Opening his eyes he had to wait a moment for them to re-ajust to the lighting since it seemed to be night already.

Looking across from his bed he realized he was in the hospital wing, and he felt as if he hadn't used his muscles in ages! His fingers were securely wrapped around long fingers attached to a tiny wrist that bore the bracelet he had made for Evelyn.

"Oh!" Fred breathed out as his eyes raised to meet the face of Evelyn's sleeping form. So she was alive, he had not dreamt it! A smile formed on his lips until he heard a pecking at the window. Careful not to wake Evelyn, and even more careful not to detach his fingers from hers he allowed the owl into the room.

Detaching the letter from the owl's leg he apologized for not having any treats then let it out into the night once more. The letter was addressed to Evelyn in the Headmistress's hand writing.

"I wonder what she wants?" Fred whispered to himself as he reached for his wand. Opening the envelope easily with magic he unfolded it quietly glancing over to Evelyn to make sure she was still sleeping.

Once he was sure he began to read...

**Dear Evelyn,**

**I would like to ask you to wait until after the wedding of Ronald and Hermione or at least until after Fred Weasley is awake but I know you will not change your mind. That is unfortunate. It goes against my own judgement to do what you ask but I will do it. I know that Miss Evans plans to stay and I am sure Miss Vanyay will not be returning with you either, again I beg you to not do this. **

**However if I can not change your mind, or you do not wish to change your mind then you may meet me in two days time in my office. The ministry has sent me the spell to send you home, it will not take very long but I regret to inform you that you will have to leave all your belongings behind. This includes photos. The only things I can allow you to take are the clothes you were sent in. **

**Take good care of yourself Miss, **

**We will not forget you, or what you have done for us,**

**HeadMistress Mcgonagall**

So Evelyn was planning to leave! Without a word to me...

-0-

Only a few more chapters to go! Three at most! PLEASE review!


	24. Reflection

Here is the next chapter for all(3 or four of you?) who read this. It won't be long now till it's comepletely over. Another five chapters at most.

-0-

Fred glanced angrily over at the still sleeping form of Evelyn as he placed the letter back in it's envelope and magic'ed it to seem as if it hadn't been opened.

_So after all we've been through, after she's saved my life not once but twice she plans on leaving without a word! In two days time no less! What if I had not awoken? I would never have seen her again...she is even leaving her friends who she knows can not return with her..._

"Mhmm..." Evelyn groaned in her sleep as a few words slipped past her lips, "But I...don't...leave..."

Fred was startled from trying to glare a hole through the girl lying close to him with her hand gripped tightly in his. What was she saying? No one had told me she spoke in her sleep... though perhaps that's what the girls had been laughing about when they had slept at the Burrow last summer...after the war had ended. Leaning forward he hoped he could catch a few words perhaps about him.

"Mmmm Fred, Oh don't stop," Evelyn moaned out as Fred jumped back in surprise nearly hauling the girl off the bed. He looked at her to realize she had her two eyes open and was grinning from ear to ear trying to stop laughing.

"Oh that was a dirty trick!" Fred stated as his face turned the color of the famous Weasley hair.

"No it was very fair I assure you. It teaches you to not try to listen to people who are sleeping." Evelyn answered as she attempted to stand until she realized she was joined by the hand with Fred who apparently had just re-noticed their hands and seemed to be conflicted as to whether to tear his hand from hers or...or what?

"You just seemed restless, and since you won't tell anyone what is going on with you then I figured maybe I could figure it out," Fred answered his gaze still on the intertwined hands.

Evelyn took a few moments to think about the situation when Draco's voice came to her mind, _And me having to kiss and marry Weasley I don't think so. Listen Evelyn don't ever blame yourself for what happened here. I would have had it no other way, well perhaps I might have, you know we could have had lots of cute little blonde's, _was that his special way in saying that he gave her permission? Permission for what though... even if she had been in love with Fred in truth all those memories hadn't been there for months and she couldn't just accept them back right away. "Maybe I'll tell you later ok Fred?"

Fred knew she wouldn't, he knew she was planning on leaving before she had to answer any questions either from her old friends or her new ones. "Right. Well I guess we should call for Madame Pomfrey..." Fred didn't really want anyone intruding on their-moment- but he wasn't sure what Evelyn was feeling after he had witnessed her confession of love to Draco, well he wasn't entirely sure if she would have had her memories she would have picked him over that Malfoy.

That did it, Evelyn snatched her hand from his as if she had been burnt, she even nursed her hand with her other. "Right then, let's get out of here."

Fred sighed, perhaps he would just let her go...

-0-

Sirius gazed around his study it had been nearly a week since the fight in the Great Hall and he only had three weeks left till the wedding of Hermione and Ron but then he was leaving never to see her again. What else could he do? He wouldn't be able to stay, he needed to go back and repair all the damage that had been done besides the fact that his Harry had died along with Voldemort in the other world. Yes he had to return, and he would with or without being on good terms with the girl that had thrown him into a whirl wind of emotions.

Kassi still wasn't speaking to him, she wouldn't even look at him. Whenever he would walk into the same room he noticed she always made some reason to leave, or if they met in the cooridor she would turn tale and leave... the one place she couldn't hide was the classroom and lucky for him her class was next. That's where he was walking to now, through a portrait with twenty minutes to spare before class.

The portrait led out of his study straight into his classroom which was always empty when he got there. Everyone was usually at breakfast in the mornings so they would be there no earlier then five minutes to the start of class or so it usually was... It seemed this morning was to be different. There in the back row closest to the window was Kassi Vanyay with her eyes turned gazing out of the window on to the Hogwarts grounds.

This was unexpected, if she wanted to avoid him why would she come to class early? When she was sure that no one would be there but perhaps him? Has she forgiven him or at least calmed down enough that she would let him explain? Or perhaps this was good bye?

"Good morning Miss Vanyay," Sirius said as he took up a book from his desk pretending to examine it. He had almost called her Kas, her pet name, or Kassi but thought that perhaps she would be more angry if he used it as if nothing had happened.

"Morning Professor," Kassi answered.

He heard her stress the word Professor as if it was a hard rock she was chewing, perhaps he shouldn't have called her Miss Vanyay. "Why so early?" Leaving off her name this time he gazed over the book discretely watching her for her reaction.

Kassi continued gazing over the grounds through the window and waited a few moments before answering him in a dead calm voice, "I needed quiet."

Sirius waited for further explaination but when she gave none he decided to continue further hoping that he could work in an apology and the truth some how, "Of course, if ever you need a bit of quiet my classroom is always open." It was a simple and innocent answer but it held an underlying meaning. He wanted her to know that no matter she could come to him, even if she were to just sit there and glare at him. In truth he would have preferred her to scream, yell, glare, or hex him over this calm, dead reaction.

"Thank you Professor." Kassi replied once again her voice devoid of everything that he had known made up the women he had fallen in love with. Damn her stubborn nature!

"Right..." Sirius started but cut off, what was he going to say? Oh I wrote those things because I didn't want to forget? Or I'm in love with you, please don't do this to me? Or maybe getting down on his knees and begging for her to forgive him would be better? He needed to do something didn't he? Or perhaps he shouldn't... After all he had done did he really deserve happiness...

"Morning Professor," Lulu exclaimed as she happily bounded into the room followed by several more Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Whatever he had wanted to say to Kas would have to wait...

"Turn to page 394 and read through the chapter," Sirius said in frustration as he noticed that Kas was still looking out the window without bothering to even say hello to her friend who was practically glowing beside her. Sirius couldn't bring himself to teach while she was present like a ghost, ignoring his existence, it was more distracting then if she would have told him she loved him.

-KASSI'S POV--

I came in to class twenty minutes early and sat down glancing over to the window watching a few first years trying to get their brooms off the ground as Sirius walked out of his study and into the classroom. I did come early with the pretense to talk to him but I had hoped that perhaps he would be on time rather then early, or perhaps that he would have left already? Then he had to call me, Miss Vanyay, like I was some stranger, or new student! Like we hadn't... as if I- He had no right to treat me like this, as if he didn't even know me. So I did the only thing I knew to do, I called him Professor and kept every emotion I held out of my voice, perhaps it would kill him to know that I didn't care.

He then had the guall to tell me I could come to his classroom for quiet anytime, as if I didn't know the real meaning! What does he take me for anyway? Just some common wench he can play with and throw anyway. I'm not really angry with him I know but it's easier to focus my anger on him then on myself.

I feel guilty that I've let him make such a fool out of him. All those things I said, I would never had said them before, but then again I guess I've changed. We've all changed. I know that Lulu won't be coming back with us, her and George are too close. I guess I knew that all along, but I know Evelyn will return. She has never been on to face her problems, she had a knack for avoiding them, going around the problem instead of solving it.

I heard Lulu come in with her excited hello to Sirius as she literally skipped to her desk, my guessing was something very good happened between George and her, and I could only guess at what. I had already heard that Ronald and Hermione were getting married, and Harry and Ginny were apparently 'secretly' (not so secret in my opinon) engaged, perhaps they had decided to jump on the wagon with everyone else and get married? Funny, I had always pictured Lulu marrying that black Irish guy, her perfect prince or so she had thought, I had never seen myself marrying and Evelyn well...she was a different story.

Continuing to watch the first years I heard Sirius's voice echo over the classroom telling us to read through the next chapter but I didn't move. I would get the notes off Lulu later if I really needed them, after I was returning home shortly, why bother to do the work, especailly in this class. I wouldn't be able to turn my head forewards without glancing up at least once. More out of the strong urge to glare a hole in his head rather then the urge to jump on my Professor and 'unsex' him in front of the class. You have to admire Lady Macbeth in some ways, she used men to her advantage and then got rid of them but in the end she lost her mind anyway.

I had three weeks or less to decide whether I would forgive the man of his lies or ignore him and leave without another word. Although why am I leaving? To go back to my family, sure I miss them but leaving here seems to be leaving so much more. I will forfeit my powers which I've grown very found of, my friends, Lulu, and a new life if I leave. Yet what if I stay? Do I really have a future here? Perhaps three weeks will give me time enough to decide, I'm going to have to talk to Evelyn later...

-END Kassi's POV-

The bell rang bringing Kassi out of her thoughts as she slung her book bag over her shoulder waiting patiently for Lulu so that they could move to their next class, Charms, which was now being taught by Charlie Weasley... As they walked through the corridors Lulu was all smiles until they reached the Charms classroom. Upon crossing the threshold her face fell as she quietly walked to a seat in the back of the classroom and similarly as Kassi had done in her class with Sirius, she gazed out the window and tuned Charlie out.

"Good morning class, I will be your Charm's teacher for the rest of the year," Charlie started off by saying and Kassi immediately turned her head towards Lulu to see if the girl might need a hand to hold or perhaps a helping hand to leave class but the girl just sat their devoid of emotion from her face. "So I would like someone to tell me where you last left off, perhaps Lu- Kassi would you like to tell us?"

Kassi was grateful Charlie had enough sense to leave Lulu alone, even if he hadn't heard of the full extent of the relationship between Oliver and Lulu, "Sure Professor Weasley, it would be page 420 in our texts." Charlie got everyone reading the new chapter as he sat down to the desk apparently marking essays from first years.

-LULU's POV--

I nearly forgot about this hole in my water jug... I had been so excited and happy this morning when George had...well... and then when I walked over the threshold into this classroom after just a week... just a week since Oliver had died. It hit me all over again, his death, his words, his touch, it just all came at once. I'd never tell this to anyone of course, after all I'm the stable one, the strong one, I do not break under any pressure. Besides I've already done all the essay's on this chapter, I had the time when working for Oliver... he never really gave me any work to do, only insisted I stay with him for four hours every time I worked.

I had shrugged off his affections figuring he would find a nice Quidditch obsessed female that he could marry and have perfect little Quidditch obsessed children with. Yet now he wouldn't get a chance for either and in a way it was all my fault. If he hadn't of saved me, if I hadn't chosen that time to blab out all my feelings then perhaps he might be alive now. Alive and here with me, joking, smiling, and rambling on as he tried to flirt.

When I saw him a week ago at the war in the Great Hall, I realized then that he needed me, more then George did. George was bound to move on after a while but Oliver, it seemed that Oliver had pinned me as some sort of soul mate or something. Despite all my rejection he still pined after me, despite my rejection I still had deep feelings for him. I could be contented with George and his dramatic displaces of affection but there was some sort of heat between Oliver and me. I couldn't explain it, it was just one of those things Evelyn would call the work of God and I would scoff.

Yet in the end it hadn't been enough anyway, Oliver had died. He had died for nothing in truth. If I hadn't been a wreck, if I had gotten him safe before telling him then the stupid bitch wouldn't have killed him. I know Oliver doesn't blame me, he proved that when he saved me for a second time around, but I blame myself. The only reason I'm staying now is because Oliver gave his blessing on the relationship between George and I.

Don't get me wrong, I love George, he is the smartest, kindest, funniest, and very handsome and brave man I have ever met but I will always carry a small guilt over what happened. Yet I can't very well turn back time, well I guess I could but I won't. What is done now is done. If Oliver hadn't died as he did he would have died another way, it was fate's time to take him from people who loved him. Even as I think that I don't believe it, fate is bull and in my opinion it can shove it. We make our own fate don't we?

If I keep thinking about it I will eventually drive myself into a guilt depression. Though I guess I should be happy for Oliver, he is with his parents now, besides I'll see him again. I doubt he could stay away from me anyway, I'm just too much fun to flirt with. Besides no one said all was fair in love and war, and whoever did say it should be struck by lightening.

So life moves on, after all Carpe diem, Seize the day.

-END LULU'S POV--

The bell rang just as Charlie finished giving out an essay due the following week on "Smiling Charms." Damn Charlie and his joke, trying to cheer Lulu up probably, thought Kassi.

"Will we see you this weekend girls? For supper at the burrow?" Charlie asked softly as Lulu and Kassi went to move past him.

"Of course Charlie, will you be going to their funerals tomorrow?" Kassi asked her voice calm and uncaring as she referred to the funerals of Draco and Oliver which they had put off until Evelyn and Fred had awoken. And since they had awoken that morning, tomorrow was to be the funeral. Kassi was unsure if Evelyn knew, but she was sure if she did that Evelyn would refuse to go. Although in the end she had to in order to receive her closure just like Lulu.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it. I'll talk to you later, take care a'ight?" Charlie said with a smile of pity plastered on his face while the two girls moved past continuing on to their next class.

-0-

Evelyn gathered the things around her bed which included 'Get Well' cards and Chocolate Frogs before leaving the hospital wing. When she had went to Madame Pomfrey the woman had nearly been impossible to convince about leaving today instead of tomorrow morning but she had managed to work her way around to getting her freedom and that of Fred who was also gathering up his stuff on his side table.

Fred glanced over at Evelyn as he pretended to stack the cards neatly and gather his sweet snacks that George had bought him. When they had awoken holding each other's hand it had seemed alright, it had seemed as if nothing could break them apart again even if Fred had read the letter. Now as he watched Evelyn she picked up the letter fingering the flap which was glued shut.

--Evelyn's POV--

I've been trying to avoid his gaze because I know he's watching me wondering when I'll say something, or if I will, or perhaps what I'll do. Although really I can't do anything, and I can't tell him what he wants to hear. I can't tell him those words that bring a girl's world crashing down around her, not after..after Draco died. If I hadn't been such a goody-goody Gryffindor wanting to sacrifice myself and running into things heart first without thinking then perhaps Draco would be alive. Perhaps instead of Fred's hand I'd been holding it would have been Draco's...

Though I'd only known Draco for less then two months, it felt so much longer. I understood him because I was in much the same position, even if I hadn't had the memories to back up my emotions then. Having all my memories back seems to be a curse rather then a blessing. I remembered things that could have helped me stop the death of a boy who I had grown too close to. Apparently I can't always have what I want, but couldn't I have had this one thing, just this once?

Fred has been very careful with me, he hasn't mentioned Draco yet, and I hope he doesn't but I know it can't be avoided. The sooner I leave, the better, and the easier for all involved. I can only hope that Draco has found peace with his father somewhere in the afterlife. Besides I will join him when I die, and that won't be too long after all year's travel fast before I know it I will be dead. But if I leave this universe, will I have a chance to see him again? Even in the afterlife?

Madame Pomfrey is coming over now with that look on her face. I've become very accustomed to this look. It's a look of pity and fear of the reaction of what she is about to say, and now I'm wondering what could be worse to tell me after my friends told me of my friend and...and... well Draco's death.

"Miss I've come to tell you of the funeral arrangements..."

--END Evelyn's POV--

"Funeral?" Evelyn repeats shocked that she hadn't thought about it. Of course Draco and Oliver would be having a funeral... they were after all dead. Yet somehow this hit her hard, perhaps it was the realization that he was dead and wasn't coming back.

"Yes Miss, the funeral will be tomorrow night for both boys, the Head Mistress mentioned she would like you to attend." Madame Pomfrey started, apparently she had a big speech on the subject planned but it would not be without interruption.

"No."

"No? Dear you must go," Madame Pomfrey stated shocked that Evelyn would even entertain the idea of not attending.

"I won't, and you can't make me," Evelyn replied knowing fully well that the words were childish even to her ears.

"You don't have a choice dear, it will help with the metal recovery-" Madame Pomfrey was once again cut off my an irritated Evelyn whose eyes were brimming with un ushered tears.

"I won't go." Evelyn repeated as she felt tears slip down her cheeks in silent defiance of her forced strength on the subject.

Fred saw the tears, heard the hurt, and understood that this was her time to mourn Malfoy not entertain new ideas of love and happiness, placing a hand upon her shoulder he sought to comfort her as any friend would. He would not hold her for that's what lovers did, he would just be there as a friend, or so he thought.

"You will be going dear, if you've any qualms about it then you best go to the Head Mistress for I'll fight with every ounce of energy to get you to that funeral. He was your friend you must go." Madame Pomfrey demanded as she turned heel and left the broken crying girl for Fred to contend with.

"Shh there there now it'll be ok, shhh," Fred cooed slightly to her back but to his surprise he found the sobbing girl turning and flinging her arms around his shoulders. He wasn't supposed to hold her like a lover, for they were not... but this was just right, he knew he then that he would not be able to comfort her as her friend for he was never her friend.

Fred picked the sobbing girl up and moved to lie her on the bed so that she could be more comfortable, when he moved to sit down next to the bed rather then continue holding on to her sobbing form Evelyn managed to squeak out a few words...

"Please...please don't leave me too... please..."

Fred nodded although he knew she didn't see the gesture and then he lay awkwardly on the bed, although comfortably, gathering her form in his arms wrapping them around her, "I promise I'll never leave you..."

-0-

Well that's the end of chapter 24! XD I hope you all enjoyed it. This is going to be a sad/happy ending... I'm sure you can all guess what will happen but that's remained to be seen! Still a few more chapters to go!

If you liked this story perhaps you should check out Devil's Daughter when I post it(only when this one is finished) Lulu, Kassi, and Evelyn will be reappearing I'm sure.

Thanks to all those who reviewed, favourited and alerted this story!


	25. Plans

Well here is chapter 25. I am telling you now that there will be a sequel! I've already got it planned! The name will be : Universe of Lies, so if you liked this story I encourage you to read it. It will really throw your perceptions of good and evil off balance. Well enjoy this chapter!

-0-

The day came and went and before any of the girls knew it they were standing in the court yard of Hogwarts in front of two dug graves with coffins on either side of them ready to be buried. Evelyn stood emotionless and empty looking.

-EVELYN'S POV-

Here I am attending a funeral not just for one person but two, both of whom were close to me. If I return... I'll have to face another funeral I'm sure. I haven't told the other girl's but my memories from home, from where we came from are back. I'm pretty sure it's because Tom Riddle's diary had my memories from the start before I managed to completely forget everything and when he died they were returned to me. The other two girls haven't said anything about their memories returning and by the way they are acting neither remembers the past. Kassi might have some inclination to go back but I know she won't. According to her memory she really has nothing to go back to. Even if she does know her family and old friends are there, to both of them there is more here for their futures.

This is one of the reasons I need to leave soon, if I don't... I might forget. It's time to stop running from my problems and face them this time, in my world. Everything that's happened here... I'll never be ready to face it, unfortunately for me I've made yet another mistake. I should have just kept my distance from them, like I usually do.

So now I have to leave, tomorrow is a probability. I can't stay a month for fear of losing my memories again, if I forget then I will never return home. It would be too easy to allow Fred to woo and charm me into content.

-End-

Lulu and Kassi stood on either side of Evelyn knowing she'd rather not contend with anyone trying to comfort her. By the look in her eyes she was far off thinking about something. They knew she would return home, back to a place where they couldn't even remember but they would stay. Kassi had decided the night before that she would wait the month till Hermione's wedding and then if everything still wasn't well she would think about returning. Yet if everything did go well...then who was to say what happened after that?

"Family and friends we are here today to honor the lives of two young, gallant men who fought with their lives to protect those they loved. Without these two men we might not be here today." The celebrate started gazing emotionless over the crowd of people huddled in groups against the wind. If one were to be flying on a broom overhead they might describe the ceremony as a sea of black waves moving in the tide.

Continuing on without grief the celebrate, if you wanted to call this a celebration, from the ministry added, " If anyone would like to say a few words I ask them to step forward now, before I move on."

Evelyn's frown deepened as the last bit of attention she had on the funeral slipped away with the words of the ministry imbecile, as if he had something better to do then pray for the dead... for two dead boys who saved the world.

Lulu stepped forward with a smirk on her face and and an angry tinge of red spread across her cheeks. "I would like to convey a message I'm sure both Draco and Oliver would have agreed upon to you, oh Minister from the Ministry of dunderdom." With those brilliant words of irrefutabe disrespect Lulu gladly raised her hand and cleared her throat before a resounding snap rang through the grounds of Hogwarts. "You have somewhere to go I suggest you get before I put more then my hand to use in harming that despicable body of yours."

"I suggest you do what the lady says Mr, she's quiet the firey one." George added in coming up behind Lulu and looking down at the Minister who seemed to think his jaw was broken.

"You wench! You'll pay for hitting a Minister and threatening one!" The 'celebrate' shouted at Lulu who was standing looking very proud of herself at the moment.

"Oh and what will little 'ol you do? Hmmm Mr. Piggy?" Lulu said taunting him as she referred to his pig gut sticking out of his disgusting exterior.

"You little Sl-" The minister started but was stopped with a wand tucked sharply under his chin and a very angry looking George staring him straight in the face.

"You say one more word Mr, and I'll hex you into oblivion or worse... I'll let Hermione try out all the curses, hex's, spells, and potions she's ever learned on you." George said gritting his teeth as Hermione came to stand next to him.

"Right you are George, I've got quiet a few, one I found particularly interesting seemed to split a person in half, breaking their bones and regrowing them and breaking them again, until they went crazy from the pain... or maybe the one where your insides expand and contract at heightens sizes, or perhaps that one, you remember I told you about George, that made you slowly die from sweating blood, while your intestines exited through your-"

"OK! Ok enough! Keep the crazy witch away from me, you here! Your all crazy! I'll have this place...this place shut down! Doloras was right... kids...crazy..." The ministry official mumbled as he stood and walked off in a daze towards the closest apparation point.

"Well then, that took care of him, now it's time we did show our respects, and I did have something to say." Lulu spoke sternly though in the end you could hear it crack slightly. "I only knew Oliver for a short period of time, but in the end it felt as if I had known him for years, perhaps more. He was a determined young man with a gift and passion for quidditch but that wasn't the only thing." Lulu paused a moment before turning away from the crowds to deny them the show of her tears which only belonged to one person that day, and he was there in front of her in a coffin which was to be buried beneath the ground...

"No matter how many time's he was turned away or disheartened by a goal he kept at it, he was stubborn in a way, a good way... though always foolish and running in to things head first like he had to live up to his Gryffindor name." Lulu coughed lightly and shook her head continuing, "He...he is the only reason I'm alive today... he saved me, and if I hadn't of gushed out unushered feelings in the middle of a battle he would still be here! He-he would still be here." Lulu sobbed as she dropped to her knees one hand reaching up to touch the Oliver's coffin.

Kassi hurried over and placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder as a fresh burst of tears streamed down her friend's face. "Lulu we can go back to the castle if you want," she whispered so the other's could not hear.

"No... no I have to do this." Lulu whispered, " If only I were so brave as to attempt half of what Oliver did, then I would be a great women. Do not remember Oliver the moment he died, but remember every moment he lived, everything he did to help us, never forget, for I know I will never."

As Lulu finished her words George winched slightly saddened by his sudden realization of just how hard it would be for him to finally have the girl he cared for. Sighing defeated by a dead hero, George joined Kassi in helping Lulu to her feet.

Lulu turned to George and wrapped her arms loosely around his shoulders as she sobbed into his clean robes. "Oh George why...why did he have to die?" she whispered disheartened and suddenly exhausted from emotional efforts. Holding onto George for strength she found herself swung into his arms carried baby style.

Kassi stepped up as she regarded Evelyn, "Would anyone like to say another word, perhaps for Draco?" Kassi asked wanting to shake Evelyn out of her daydreaming. She needed to deal with her grief, even if it was just a little bit. Turning her attention from Evelyn to see if anyone else would like to speak she saw a crowd with eyes to the ground in shame. Most of these people had known the spoiled Draco, the Draco who had called them names and used his father's power as an excuse, and now in his death, in his heroism they had not a word to say. Turning her eyes back towards Evelyn she saw that the girl had awaken from her stupor but now was fifty feet away standing by the lack as the wind whipped both her short hair and her robes around her body.

Sighing in a defeated sort of way she turned her tired eyes back towards the crowd and saw that no one had the words to describe Draco and so it was left to her to do it now, and maybe Evelyn would later. "Draco was a... hidden hero among us, he was foul at times, greedy, selfish, and phony but aren't we all those sometimes? No one is perfect and in the end it only matters what's in our heart and I think in the end Draco had a very big heart with good deeds unable to be shared because he decided to save us lot. We might not have liked him, perhaps we even hated him, but we owe him our lives." Kassi finished her short speal as she laid a red rose atop his coffin.

"Lower the coffins," directed Sirius as four students took up straps and slowly lowered the coffins into the grave.

-Evelyn's POV-

Walking away from the funeral my feet directed me towards the lake away from the saddened words of death. Of course they would want to listen to me speal out some emotional speech on how great Draco was, and how he shouldn't have died... but it wasn't for them to hear, it was only for Draco's ears and I would not let those fools who didn't even bother to get to know him hear one word of what I felt... what I would always feel.

I know I shouldn't be so angry with them, but it isn't fair that he had to lose his life, in such a terrible way... an Avada Kedavra was better, even a cructio perhaps but not that... It should have been me not him. Live is so unfair, but when has it ever been fair? I have to leave, tonight, before Fred can stop me. If Fred even wants to stop me after I outright chose Draco over him in an indirect way... After all Fred's done to me, after the pain he's put me through I just don't think we can fix it this time. Sometimes it's not as easy as magic, sometimes it takes an out right miracle.

And miracles...well they don't exist, how could they? Draco is six feet cold under the ground. It's time I stopped imposing myself upon these people, all I've brought with me are problems and over emotional chaos. It's my heroic stupidity that got people killed. If I didn't touch the damned diary with my curiosity then none of this would have happened...Oliver would be alive and Draco would be making snide remarks at me.

No more emotional spills of stupidity it's time I faced up to my problems instead of skirting them. I have to awaken to reality. With my family in dire need of me and a life waiting for me back where I belong...I have to fix and accept my past before moving on. I need to complete myself this time and to do that I'll have to abandon the connections I've made here, besides the sun will rise and set without me here to bother them.

Tonight I go.

-End Evelyn's POV-

Fred watched Evelyn's figure from the headstones that were now in place, he knew she would be gone the next morning at latest. It hurt in a way that she was running from him, from them. He was sick of fighting for something he would never truly own completely, he was sick of her twisting his thoughts and feelings until he wasn't sure if he was more angry with her or himself. He had been so sure that day in the Great Hall, that day that the fight broke out, he had been sure he was going to lose her... that had broken him inside, killed him until all he had wanted to do was cry or that's what it felt like yet later Madame Pomfrey explained that it had been a spell put on him by Ella.

What was he feeling then? What did Evelyn mean to him? Was he to follow her to her world and leave all he ever had to try to make something work between them when the possibility that anything could was... well next to zero. Fred sighed in frustration as his eyes followed the movement of Evelyn's robes in the wind as she stood by the black lake overlooking it with a dead air about her. If Fred hadn't known any better then a muggle he would say she was a ghost lost to this world forever. It seemed to him she was bent on giving up, without a second thought to those who she had ensnared with her over reactions and emotional pull.

Turning his back on the funeral and Evelyn, Fred came to an important conclusion, if this was what love was... he didn't want it.

-0-

Kassi sighed as she gathered her things that had been scattered through out her dorm. Kassi was never very organized but she needed something to do to keep her mind in order, to keep her from finally cracking like the rest of them. Evelyn was for once not the optimistic, smiley, insane girl that made funny comments every now and then to prod a smile out of you, no instead Kassi was left to deal with a depressed girl who was breaking herself away from her friends. Then there was Lulu who was pretending as if everything was alright, as if one of her close friends had not just died in her arms...the girl was keeping everything in and in place of a frown was an optimistic smile and a doey eyed grin if watching George Weasley.

Then there was her...Kassi the strong one, the one who was not going to crack up under this pressure...the one who hadn't had someone she had cared deeply for die. No instead she'd become sweet on a professor and now it was her fault they weren't talking because she wouldn't listen to him. Why wouldn't she listen? Maybe she didn't want to believe it was possible she'd found a man who finally peaked her interest in more ways then one.

Sirius Black, ex-murderer, hero, liar, professor...lover, could she really just turn her back when it came down to it and return to her own world without a word? Without seeing if maybe this relationship would work? She was always good at science and her teachers had told her that experiments must be done several times...Soooo her experiment with a teacher/student relationship should be done a few more times just to see if she would get the same ending results.

Well that made sense. That would be her scapegoat, when Sirius asked her why she wanted to try again? Why she wanted to follow him, she would simply answer, "It's all in the name of science."

-0-

Lulu lay on her bed regarding the ceiling with extreme interest as a few droplets of water streamed over her cheeks and every few minutes a sniffle could be heard. Lulu knew she wouldn't leave, she couldn't. How could she return home to a happy family when she had Oliver's memory to conserve and a promise to keep. A silent promise made between her and the remaining entity of Oliver Wood before he joined those beyond her reach.

Bloody hell! Magic was supposed to be useful! It was supposed to help them better their world! What good was it when it couldn't even bring back someone you'd cared about?

"Life is so unfair."

"That's what they keep telling me." A voice floated in through the room as a tall, muscular red head walked in solemnly.

"George...I...I'm sorry about the funeral I just, well-" Lulu started as she slid into a sitting position. Picking at a loose thread on her robes she refused to look up at the young man she'd fallen into a deep crush with. She didn't know if it was really love but it was the closest she'd ever felt to it.

"I know, it's ok Lulu. Don't worry so much you'll die too soon." George said as he chuckled half heartedly, "Listen I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to accompany me to Ron's wedding, I mean I figured since you asked me to the ball it would be only right to ask you to the wedding..." George stumbled on over his words unsure if he was supposed to be condoling her over a lost love or flirting with her over a bright future.

"I'd love to go George but you don't have to ask me to go, I'm not some charity case you know. Just because I asked you to the ball or disaster you really don't have to return the favor." Lulu pointed out angrily.

George opened his mouth like a fufu fish as he closed it again.

"Now if you'd kindly leave I have things to pack." Lulu snapped.

"Lulu that's not what I meant, you know that. I care for you Lulu, very much but your mourning Oliver right now and I didn't want it to seem as if I was being an insensitive sod like Fred, by fliriting with you." George explained running a hand through his hair as he joined Lulu on the bed.

"You can't be serious? He tried to get with Evelyn?! This soon? Is he an idiot?" Lulu asked flabbergasted that Fred was such a hormonal jerk.

"Well you see he found a note...Evelyn's leaving tomorrow Lulu." George stated bluntly. Lulu listened to the news and nodded as if she'd known all along that this would happen, they had choices to make and Evelyn it seemed had made hers.

"I see," Lulu started, "Still that gives him no right... I'll talk to her if I can later on tonight."

Picking up a few things on the nightstand to put away in her trunk a wizards photo fell to the ground. It was a moving picture of Oliver swinging Lulu around in the Weasley's kitchen during their summer stay at the burrow. It seemed like so long ago now even if she had only seen Oliver a week ago...only felt his lips, his hands, his body heat...

With those thoughts fresh streams of tears rolls down Lulu's cheeks. Picking up the photo Lulu stared at it as George silently wrapped an arm around her in comfort. Lulu flung her arms around George's shoulder's as she sobbed into his shirt, gripping onto him for dear life. "George...never...leave...me" Lulu managed to sob in between her anguish.

"Never Lulu."

-0-

OK then chapter 25 done... I think one more chapter is all for this story. I think... I can't really tell... Anyway I'll have plenty time to update soon!


	26. Choice Made

Alright so this story is dwindling down to it's semi finish. Please enjoy! Thanks to Wally, Lulu and Kassi for both inspiring me to write this story and reading it.

On a side note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KASSI!!

-0-

Evelyn walked solemnly to the familiar gargoyles mulling over her thoughts and plans. She had to return home, mostly out of guilt of abandoning her family, and out of fear of staying and being unable to clean up the mess she'd created. She knew she shouldn't be sulking but she couldn't help it, she felt so over wrought with pressure and emotion that she wished she could just break down there and then and perhaps never move again. That would be easy, to just give up and give in, so as not to have to work so hard to keep going. Of course she was upset over the death of Draco, of course she felt like it was her fault but at the same time she couldn't help but be angry with herself for being a drama queen. She wanted to escape the character she had created in crossing over into a different world, she wanted to be care free again and if that meant going home to watch someone die then she'd do it. This time she'd do it all without the emotional range of a volcano.

"Peanut clusters." Evelyn whispered as the doors swung open to a winding staircase that would lead her to the headmistress and to a way home. If you could call something you didn't really remember, or a place to escape your mess, home.

One foot at a time without glancing upwards Evelyn contemplated her plan or lack there of, her resolve to do this, or lack there of, and her indifference towards this world, or lack there of.

Turning the bracelet on her wrist around again and again she knocked on the door and awaited a word to enter. When the word of, "Enter," came she took a few more minutes to examine her wrist where the bracelet lay screaming in her mind what she already knew but mentally adding a few ear plugs she opened the door to step in.

"So you are leaving then?" came the blatant statement from the headmistress as Evelyn closed the door behind her stepping inside the circular office holding several portraits including that of Severus Snape who was glaring down upon Evelyn with annoyance.

"Bloody dunderhead girl wants to flee from her mistakes I see," the portrait of Severus Snape drawled angrily as he snarled. Evelyn blushed angrily under his gaze as she raised her own eyes to meet that of the portrait.

"Why waste your breath talking you snarky over grown bat, does this really concern you?" Evelyn answered gritting her teeth as she glared heatedly at Snape.

Snape sniffed in disagreement as he answered, "Draco wouldn't have wanted it," before he stuck his abnormally large nose back in a book on potions ignoring the other portraits who were whispering curiously.

Evelyn turned away from the rude reanimation of the dreaded potions master as she came face to face with Minerva Mcgonagall who was sitting in her desk her hands folded and her half moon glasses down her nose in thought. "Head Mistress? I do believe you promised me something."

"Yes, I did Miss Evelyn. I see there is nothing to change your mind." The headmistress said as she stood with her wand in her hand.

"No Head Mistress, there isn't," Evelyn answered as she removed the bracelet from her wrist placing it on the desk in front of her.

-0-

Kassi sat on her bed as she lazily swung her wand from her clothes pile to her trunk packing away her clothes somewhat neatly. Her books packed to one side taking up more then half the space of her trunk, she would have to shrink it before leaving but that was easily done as long as she had her magic. The only thing standing between her and her goal was...telling Sirius or rather convincing him to allow her to tag along with him. She knew that he had to leave soon because Thyla was getting out of control, every day on the front cover of the Daily Profit there was a picture of a crazed woman ranting on and on about who knows what. Kassi couldn't understand why they didn't just kill her, after all the woman had put the entire wizarding world in danger by bringing back Lord Voldemort, didn't that deserve some punishment? It seemed all to strange to her that Sirius was leaving just to bring back a crazy woman home.

Sirius...the cause of her distress... she needed to find a way to convince him that she could go with him but after the cold shoulder she'd given him she didn't think it was possible. The time had come for her to make her decision...Lulu had made hers clearly, and Evelyn...Evelyn had made hers, that left her, Kassi to deal with a choice of three paths. Staying by Lulu's side, returning with Evelyn or...or following Sirius. Following, not something she did well, in fact she was sure she could say it was against her nature to follow.

"Oh well in the name of science," Kassi whispered giving a laugh as she sat on her trunk and forced it closed forgetting to lazily use her wand in her thoughtful mood as she tried to come up with a legitimate reason to go with Sirius. Finally winning the battle with her trunk, although not unscathed, coming out with a nipped finger and a drop of blood forming on her finger.

Turning from her trunk she gasped as she saw the object of her thoughts leaning against the wall watching her with an intense gaze.

"I won't let you do this," came the husky, angry voice of Sirius Black as he stood away from the wall advancing on Kassi as Kassi shook herself from her surprise.

"You can't stop me," Kassi snapped back angrily levitating her trunk to her bed straightening a few more things away ignoring her professor.

"I can't let you leave." Sirius answered pained as he advanced towards her grabbing her wrist.

Kassi panicked that he would do something stupid tried to rip her wrist away from his grip but failed as she backed herself into the wall. "Sirius," she hissed out, "You can't stop me from going whether in a week, a month, or a year, I'll go sometime and you won't be able to do anything about it..."

Sirius let go of her wrist at those words as he turned his back on her running his fingers through his hair, "Please Miss Van- Kassi, listen I... I don't know what to say to make you change your mind." Sirius said defeated.

"Sirius you can't make me change my mind...I'm going with you and that's my final word." Kassi whispered watching as her professor snapped around with surprise clearly written on his face.

"Your coming with me?" He questioned hesitantly.

Kassi laughed heartily as she shook her head at her mistake, they had been arguing for the same thing apparently. "Of course I am, where else do you think I would go?"

Sirius laughed as his eyes gleamed. Stepping forward he enveloped Kassi in his arms hugging her as his laugh quieted. "I thought you'd leave me, what else could I think after all you've been giving me the cold shoulder for the last week...I thought perhaps you'd go with Evelyn or stay with Miss Evans." Sirius hesitantly pulled away from the embrace as he regarded the stubborn younger woman presented in front of him.

"Why do you want to follow me into the dark depths of my world?" Sirius asked curiously. "After what you've read in my writings surely you aren't following me for romantic interests."

Kassi turned away from his gaze concentrating on keeping the temperature of her cheeks from flaring. "Well I-you see I- I have a theory, one that needs to be researched and experimented...in the name of science or magic or whatever you wish to call it." Kassi mumbled.

"What was that?" Sirius asked narrowing his eyes as he watched her lips carefully try to explain her 'theory' to him.

Kassi knew she'd of been caught, she knew he wouldn't buy it for a second- ok maybe he would for a second but not two seconds!- Quickly coming up with plan b...she did something Evelyn would have congratulated her on...

"You see... I won't waste my breath trying to cover or explain this..." Kassi whispered grabbing her courage before she lost it as her fingers reached up to trace along Sirius's jaw line her gaze never straying from his eyes. "I don't know why..." she continued as her thumb traced along his bottom lip her own feet stepping closer, "How is it that you..."

"I-I what?" Sirius stammered stepping backwards and nearly falling backwards over Kassi's trunk packed and ready.

"What's wrong? Why so shy all of a sudden?" Kassi asked her hand stilling for the moment as she turned a questioning gaze to Sirius.

Sirius shook his head as he gently leaned into her hand allowing Kassi to cup his cheek affectionately. "You should be careful what you wish for Miss Vanyay."

"I like a little danger in my life," Kassi answered with a smile turning serious as she continued, "I know what I am doing Sirius."

Sirius need not have any more prodding as he forced Kassi flush to his skin his lips capturing hers in searing passion. His fingers combing her hair and running down her back possessively wrapping around her waist.

Three heroines, three paths, three choices, and now Kassi had made hers.

-0-

Lulu placed her freshly washed clothing in her closet as she extracted a certain red dress. Smiling to herself she glanced at the time, perfect, George would be on his supper break soon and she would 'accidently' walk into his shop in a 'coinsidence'.

Laughing mischievously as she replaced her school robes with the red dress which still clung to all the right curves and dips. This was her "Try to resist me" dress, and that's what she wanted, she didn't want George to fight her, she wanted them to...start over if possible. This was her future, and she was making a step towards fulfilling her decision. Yet at the same time she wanted to appear confident, as if she really had pulled together. Despite the fact she'd broken down in George's arms not too long ago nearly begging him not to leave her... That might have put a dent in the impression she wanted to make but she would have to try anyway.

Sighing frustratedly she threw the dress to one side of her bed as she collapsed across the other half. She had made her choice, she wasn't going home but that meant pulling herself together and fighting for the long haul to recovery from hurt and betrayal. She knew she would have to work hard if she wanted a chance at a relationship between herself and George; especially after her 'little' display of misplaced affection in the heat of the battle. Perhaps if she had not decided to jump face first into a pool covered by ice, then perhaps Oliver would be alive and she wouldn't have this problem.

But she would not let herself dwell on what ifs, it was a waste of time; no, it was time to shape up or shape out. Sighing out once more in new found energy she jumped off her bed hurriedly dressing in the red dress and pulling on her long black coat before escaping into the hallways of hogwarts out the secret passages and into hogsmeade.

-0-

Fred Weasley scrubbed the same spot with a muggle cloth occasionally stopping to glance at the counter of Weasley Wizard Weezes shop in Hogsmeade. Of course the Weasley's orignially had a shop in Diagon Alley but they had opened another back in September so the girls could work close to school. It had it's positives, like increased sales for being close to the students, and the increased amount of time he had spent with Evelyn. Even though he'd been attracted to the girl for who knows what reason, he never really had gotten to know her.

Fred glared, concentrating on scrubbing a hole through the wood of the counter as he thought about all the questions the girl had left unanswered, all the stone's he'd left unturned only concerned over her affections of Malfoy, or with making rude comments to her. What was her favourite food? Her favourite color? He had no idea who the girl behind the mask was, and he hadn't even bothered to try to find out.

Worse yet Malfoy had just died...they'd just attended the funeral and he had tried to flirt with her...he had acted like a jerk who was the only one left hurting. She'd needed a mourning time, and he should have given her personal space and not tried to comfort her in all the wrong ways.

Flinging the cloth he'd been using across the store as he glared frustratedly at the dark spot still present on the wood, even though the 'spot' was just a fading of color in the wooden texture, it was irking him to no end.

"Fred perhaps you should take a break, I can take care of things here besides it's not busy." George said coming out from the back room giving his twin an encouraging smile. "Go up to the castle, take a walk, just don't do anything too stupid."

Fred turned his glare upon his twin as he opened his mouth in a retort when an owl flew through the window carrying a letter. Fred stepped forward curiously as he lifted the letter from the owl's beak quickly ripping the seal. Inside he found only one small piece of parchment with a few words scribbled across it, but it was enough, it would serve to strike panic and pain straight through his heart.

_I've only minutes Mr. Weasley. If you wish to see your stubborn witch ever again I suggest you hurry. She leaves not five minutes from now. _

_Hurry._

_Minerva._

Fred's mouth dropped in shock as he realized he might have already missed her, that he wouldn't get his chance to apologize, thousands of thoughts and regrets were flying to mind when he felt a firm smack upside the head.

"Fred you idiot can you stop gawking and get on your damned broom and fly up there before she leaves. As in BEFORE Christmas smarty pants." George snapped as he thrust a broom at his brother who without another word had jumped on it and flew out of the store breaking the window in the process.

"Ugh, this is coming out of his share." George grumbled as the bell above the door to their shop jingled as a new customer entered. "Hello..."

"Good evening...George." came the hesitant reply as a young woman in black stepped into the shop.

"Lulu." George breathed acknowledging the one thing that had been plaguing his mind. He had mixed feelings now that Oliver was dead, he had no competition but Lulu had announced her love for him and put simply, he couldn't compete with a dead man, nor could he steal the affections from a dead man.

"George, how are you this evening," Lulu answered chipper as she walked forward her coat now hanging open to reveal the red dress that had been hidden underneath.

George took a sharp intake of breath gripping the counter as if willing it to hold him in place so that he wouldn't do something stupid, like jump the poor girl. "Well I-I-uh good, yes good. Right then." George stammered.

"I would like to continue working here, if you wouldn't mind George, I do need the money to finish my year at Hogwarts," Lulu said as she calmly walked forward to lean against the counter, but not before removing her jacket.

George seemed to stop breathing as his eyes wandered downwards to the high heels, the legs, upwards to, where any man's eyes usually came to rest, her cleavage but luckily for him he didn't linger too long as his eyes came up to meet hers in a exasperated breath. "You are going to be the end of me you silly girl."

Lulu raised a questioning eyebrow as her lips upturned into a smile. "No just the beginning." she answered giving him a wink.

George startled as two young men walked into the shop apparently a bit tispy and as soon as they spotted Lulu, they spotted a sport.

"Well 'ello 'ittle lady," the tall, burly man said as he came up behind Lulu placing a hand on her shoulder. Lulu turned around with a glare that radiated anger.

Shoving his hand off her shoulder she kept her heated gaze on the man who for a split second had a pass of rage cross his face. "I is just being friendly s'all." he offered as an excuse to his behavior in not a bar but a joke shop.

"Well please feel free to be as rude and indifferent as you'd like." Lulu snapped back turning away from her assaulter and sauntering over to George's side.

"Come on, we just want a little fun, eh George what do ya want for her? A hundred?" The second average height yet muscular male said with a wink and a slur.

Lulu looked appalled, affronted, down right shocked as her gaze turned to George who, luckily again, was staring in confusion.

"Eh George wadda ya say?" the tall burly man slurred leaning over the counter to Lulu and copping a feel before she had time to react.

Where Lulu had lack of a reaction George made up for it with an explosive, jealous, angry snarl and a fist to the face faster then you could say "Ahchoo".

"Get the fuck out of my joke shop before I castrate you with a blunt dull knife." George seethed as the two men glared angrily between the two of them.

"Oi we didn't know you was fucking the prostitute, lay off buddy we ol want some fun." one of them snapped as George ran at them all fists and kicks, yet unaccustomed to this sort of fighting he was at a disadvantage.

A few minutes later found George in a bloody mess laying on the floor with Lulu standing two wands pointed in the direction of two cowering male species.

"Please lady don hurt us, we ol wanted a bit of fun, we promise to never do it again." One of them begged her as her snarling gaze turned upon him.

"Your right you won't be doing it again." Lulu seethed angrily as she shouted, "Secare verpa!" Two white whips of lights extended from the two wands that she was holding as the men screamed in pain, within seconds it was over, and within seconds she'd cast another spell, this time to modify their memory... leaving them with no pride, no idea of how they'd lost it, and no testosterone to prove they'd ever had it.

They scrambled out of the shop with out a look back upon the crazy(though rightly so) witch lady who had taken away their life...

George groaned in pain on the floor reminding her that he was bleeding and bruised because he'd decided to defend her honor.

"Ohhh George why didn't you use your wand you foolish man!" Lulu cooed as she sunk to her knee's beside him conjuring a cloth and a bowl of water to clean him as best he could.

"Anything for you love," George answered with a wink, which was followed by a wince of pain as Lulu dabbed the wet cloth across his brow.

"George...next time please do remember to use your wand..." Lulu whispered as she moved a lock of bloodied hair from George's forhead.

George gave her a winning smile as he answered, "But then I wouldn't have a beautiful lady tending to my needs."

Smacking George gently on the arm Lulu blushed in response. "George..."

"I know, I know. How about we start over. Hi my name is George Weasley." George said smiling as he extended his hand.

Lulu smiled accepting his hand answering cheerfully, "And my name is Lulu Evans, sixth year at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, orphan."

-0-

Fred knew he'd have no chance in breaking the window to the headmistress's office so he did the next best thing flew through the castle door barely being squished by it, hexed a few students along the way, and shoved Filch into a closet to keep him from screaming and alerting anyone to his mad arrival. Although really, when he looked at it, he was doing a pretty good job of alerting more then the whole school to his arrival...he just hoped he didn't scare a certain someone off.

"OHHHH Pesky Freddie back to play with Peevsie?" Peeves sang out as he bounced along the corridor that Fred was zooming through on his broom desperate to get to the Headmistress's office before it was...he didn't dare think it.

"No but it'd be nice for once Peeves if you did find out the password for the office belonging to a certain HeadMistress Mcgonagall." Fred answered hoping to sound as if he'd be playing a prank for old time's sake just to get Peeves interested.

Peeves gave him a good stare as he followed along side the broom. "Well since it's Freddie askin, then Peevesie will be doin,yea?" Peeves said as he bounced ahead of Fred into what was probably Filche's office and was soon out again as Fred landed in front of the gargoyles.

"Password?" One of the gargolyes asked. Fred glanced at Peeves who smiled wickedly as he whispered the password in his ear before bouncing of to sing 'Peskin Peevsie, Pranksie ranksie! HeadMistress won't be pleased, oh no, Yellin Smellin, Rollin...'

"Peanut Culsters." Fred muttered as the Gargolyes swung forth to admit him to the spirled stairs that led to the office. Taking two, sometimes three at a time he managed to reach the top within five minutes, but would five minutes be five minutes too late?

Stopping outside of the door Fred heard voices coming from inside and hesitated upon entering the office.

"But Evelyn."

"No, no buts, this is not my life, I have to fix my life, I do not exist here."

"You do, surely you won't leave like this?"

"Don't argue Minerva, she's a waste of breath, running from her demons..."

"Shut up you greasy coot. Now Headmistress before he gets here, please."

Fred's breath hitched as he wondered what to do, his hand on the door seconds away from losing or stopping a girl he barely knew... Now it was his turn to make his decision.

-0-

Evelyn sat down as she glanced around looking at books and such as the Headmistress drew out some strange diagram of dust in the middle of the room placing the sword pointing inwards towards the diagram. Evelyn was sure that the spell didn't require such things but the Headmistress has assured her that the spell did. Evelyn was about to argue when she caught sight of some books, if she was going to have a few extra minutes might as well have the time well spent. Besides she'd never get this chance again, since she knew she was against Magick in her world, more of a... hum, witch hunter? not a witch.

"Are you sure this is what you want Miss Evelyn?" the Headmistress has asked once again after some time of silence as she pretended to be fixing a particularly tricky part of her diagram.

Evelyn looked at her annoyed, as Severus perhaps glared at his students once upon a time and still did from his portrait, "No Headmistress there is not, now if you will hurry I can be gone before anyone notices. I'd rather not waste anymore time on your antics."

The Headmistress sighed knowing that she could only prolong the inevitable for so long. "Please call me Minerva."

"No Headmistress, now if you please do get on with it." Evelyn snapped back.

"But Evelyn." Minerva started nearly begging. She knew the girl was right to return but at the same time she had hoped she would have at least said good bye to her new found friends.

"No, no buts, this is not my life, I have to fix my life, I do not exist here." Evelyn whispered glaring at the discarded bracelet with contempt and...sadness?

"You do, surely you won't leave like this?" Minerva once again attempted to beg, to plead with her. It was unfair what Evelyn was doing to Mr. Weasley, utterly heartless... yet how could she stop her?

"Don't argue Minerva, she's a waste of breath, running from her demons..." the portrait of Severus Snape said snarkily as he glared upon the weak girl before him.

"Shut up you greasy coot. Now headmistress before he gets here please." Evelyn said her voice turning away from the venom she'd been using into a different tone much like the one used earlier by Minerva. She was begging her to let her leave, Evelyn didn't want the pain that would come with encountering certain people and now Minvera saw that in her eyes which had moved from the bracelet finally.

"Of course Evelyn, as you wish..."

-0-

THE END!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

There will be a sequel...I'm sorry Kassi...this is a mean birthday present...terribly sorry...

I will be writing a sequel though! 3 LOVE YOU ALL


End file.
